Dearest Grim Reaper
by Naomi.Di
Summary: A broken marriage, a devastated husband, and a ... grim reaper? What's going on here? Oh wait! Now there are two grim reapers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

Kazuha ran fast. She didn't care where the destination is.

She just wanted to run as far as possible, leaving behind the bitter truth she had not expected.

 _ **Flashback ...**_

Kazuha Hattori is enjoying breakfast with her beloved husband, Heiji Hattori.

Kazuha still doesn't believe she finally married Heiji, her crush since she was a child. The one and only love in her life.

It's true they've known each other since they were babies since both of their parents are friends.

However, as they grow into adolescence and adulthood, Heiji is becoming more famous. He's smart, handsome and athletic.

The Mr. Perfect that is always surrounded by beautiful girls.

Meanwhile, Kazuha grown as a very unpopular girl in their school. She could only look amazed at Heiji from afar. Don't have the confidence to approach him just to talk to him, though they were friends before. Bestfriends, even.

Therefore, Kazuha is incredibly unbelievable when Heiji Hattori chose her, instead of the beautiful girls who are his fans, to be his girlfriend. Kazuha initially thought Heiji was just joking and playing with her. However, he treats Kazuha like a queen. Lovingly and affectionately.

When Heiji proposed to her, Kazuha immediately said yes.

At the age of 20, they happily married for almost a month now, but it feels just like yesterday for her.

Everyday like a dream for Kazuha.

Until this morning ...

Their house bell rang. Kazuha happily walked toward the door, leaving her husband who still enjoying Kazuha's homemade omelet, slightly scorched. She opened the door and found two of her friends in high school. Or rather, two friends of Heiji, which is as popular as her husband at the time.

Kazuha kindly invited the two guests in and called out for her husband to meet his guests.

However, when Heiji saw who his guests was, Kazuha caught the expression on the face of her husband becoming tense and anxious. She felt weird, because she knew for sure that Fujiwara and Sakamoto are her husband's best friends. However, Kazuha ignored it, thinking maybe she just missed it. She went to the kitchen to make tea.

Kazuha returned to the living room with a tray of three cups of tea and a plate of biscuits. However, she has not really reached the living room when she heard whispers, which oddly can be heard clearly in her ears.

"So, Hattori ... I see you are now happily married to Toyama-san!".

"She's Hattori now!". Her husband answered shortly and firmly, as if trying to intimidate his interlocutor.

"Dude, don't be so stern! If you are so fierce, your wife will surely leave you!". At this, Kazuha smiled. "Although I must admit, Kazuha-san is a great woman! No woman has ever wanted to marry just because it was started as a bet!".

A cold hand seemed to squeeze Kazuha's heart.

 _What ...?_

 _Just now what did Fujiwara say?_

"Fujiwara!" Heiji warned him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Slowly Fujiwara's eyes widened. "Don't tell me, you have not told your wife about the ..."

"Shut up!" Heiji snapped.

"Wait a minute, Hattori!" Sakamoto joined in. "So Kazuha-san didn't know you married her for the bet?".

"Lower your voice! Kazuha will hear you!".

"Ah! I know!" Fujiwara's turn now speaks in a know-it-all tone. "Apparently you still want to bet! Alright then, I bet if ..."

"I'm in!" Sakamoto cutting Fujiwara's words eagerly.

"Will you two shut up! I love ...," Heiji never got a chance to finish his words, that he _loves_ his wife, as the three young men were hearing the sound of broken goods. Shattered to pieces, just like Kazuha's heart, who is now staring with a wounded look and disbelief at her husband.

"Ka-Kazuha ... No ... It's ... It's not like that ... I ...," Even the intelligent Heiji is stuttering. Fujiwara and Sakamoto didn't dare to look at Kazuha.

"Kazuha ...," Heiji slowly stepped toward Kazuha, while Kazuha took a step back.

"Kazuha, please! Just listen ...," Heiji pleaded.

Kazuha ran.

* * *

Her eyes were blurred by tears.

All the good memories with Heiji spun back in her brain.

 _When Heiji asked her to be his girlfriend .._.

 _Their first date .._.

 _Their first kiss .._.

 _When Heiji proposed to her .._.

 _Their wedding day .._.

 _When they consummate their marriage .._.

Lies!

It's all lies!

Their marriage based on a bet.

Not love. A bet.

How fool she thought that Heiji loved her!

She thought at least he ...

"WATCH OUT!"

 ** _DIIIINNN_** ...

 ** _CKIIIITTT_** ...

 _ **BRUUAAKKK**_ ...

Kazuha didn't even know what happened when she suddenly felt a great pain all over her body, then she could feel her body flying before falling hard on the road.

She could vaguely hear the people around her shouting in horror. And in the most vague place, Kazuha heard _his_ voice. Her husband.

' _Heiji, you came!_ '

She smiled a bit, before closed her eyes.

 _Forever._

* * *

Indeed it starts with a bet. But, it ended with love.

When Kazuha ran away leaving him ... Heiji felt as if someone tore him. Sliced him into a half and brought the half away from him.

He felt _empty_.

Without waiting for long, Heiji ran after Kazuha. Leave Fujiwara and Sakamoto just like that.

Heiji was almost desperate as he lost Kazuha in the crowd, when suddenly he heard a deafening sound of a collision.

The hairs on his neck stood up when he saw a body, _which he knew very well_ , flew before it slammed loudly on the street.

 _No!_

 _That's not her!_

 _That's not his Kazuha!_

Heiji kept repeating the words to himself as he walked quickly toward the crowd.

There, he saw his wife lying with a smile.

A pool of dark blood flowed from the back of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

She could see in the crowd.

The sirens sound of ambulance and police cars mixed together.

People whisper in horror.

A man holding a woman's body that is covered in blood, took her into the ambulance.

The man's face ... looks so _devastated_.

Maybe the woman in his arms was someone he loved. His wife or lover.

The ambulance and police cars drove away. The crowd slowly broke up and so is she, when she frowned.

By the way, why is she here?

Where she's heading?

"Kazuha Hattori," A masculine voice calls from behind, startling her.

She sighed before shook her head with a slight annoyance then started walking away.

"Kazuha Hattori!" Again the same voice called out. Strangely, the voice still felt close behind her.

"Oi, Kazuha Hattori! Wait!".

Geez! Whoever named Kazuha Hattori is definitely deaf! Her name is called this loud, but still does not hear too!

"I said wait!".

She turned with great surprise as she felt a hand gripping her shoulder. Quite tightly, but did not mean to hurt her.

"Geez! Are you deaf? I've been calling you repeatedly, you just walk away!" A handsome young man said with an annoyed expression.

"C'mon, let's go!" He's about to pulled her hand when the young woman stuttering yelled at him.

"Wa ... Wait a minute! Who are you? You can't just bring me like this! I'll ... I'll screaming! Help! Anyone!" She yelled dramatically.

The young man rolled his eyes while sighing with annoyance. He has often met with spirits who have not realized that they are dead.

Well, just not _this_ dramatic.

Usually, he will patiently explain to the newly deceased spirit about their newest condition. But, today he is very busy. His schedule is very crowded, so he doesn't have time to talk.

"Kazuha Hattori, you're dead, just now! And now you'll come with me to afterlife!" He said briefly.

The young lady in front of him blinked in confusion.

"You must be wrong, Mister!".

"No, I'm not!".

"I'm not dead!".

"I'm sorry, but it's true. You're dead!".

"But I'm not Kazuha Hattori! I don't even know who Kazuha Hattori is!".

The young man face-palmed himself.

Great! Unaware that she was dead, apparently she got amnesia too.

" _Why me?!_ ".

* * *

 _ **At the hospital**_

Heiji sat in front of the surgery room.

He prayed.

His whole body was shaking violently.

He felt dizzy and nauseated. Cold sweat soaked his forehead and back.

His shirt was drenched in Kazuha's blood. Yet, he didn't care.

He prayed for her, so Kazuha will be survived.

The surgery room door opened. Heiji stood with his face as white as paper, swallowing hard with difficulty since he was speechless.

"Mr. Hattori," The doctor said grimly "We are sorry! We have tried, but we can't save your wife and child!".

Hold on!

Heiji's brain is still able to digest the doctor's words when he mentioned about his wife and _child_.

"My ... _child_?" His voice was a choked whisper.

"You don't know yet?" Now the doctor asked in surprise. "Yes, Mr. Hattori. Your wife is pregnant ..." The doctor had not finished the sentence, since for the first time and perhaps the last time in his life, Heiji Hattori passed out.

* * *

"Yes, he's right. You are Kazuha Hattori and just passed away," A woman behind the counter, more like a receptionist, confirmed the truth of the young man's story that forced her to come here.

"See?! I told you, you are ...,"

The young man's words broke off as he looked at her. Instead of listening, Kazuha looked around in admiration.

So is this the afterlife looks like? Luxury and more like the hotel lobby.

Kazuha blinked in surprise as a hand snapped in front of her, breaking her reverie.

"Hhh ... You're really ...," he could not finish his words because he was too upset with her.

Because of this one spirit, all his tasks and schedules are messy.

Oh, well then ... Never mind. It happened anyway.

"Alright. Then I leave her here!" He said to the receptionist. He just turned to walk away, when a fierce voice called him.

"Kudo! My office now!".

* * *

"What did you say?".

"You heard that already! I don't stutter when I explain!".

"But, but ..."

"No buts Kudo! It's not her time to die. She will end up as an evil spirit that haunts if you don't help her!".

"Chief! You can't do this to me!" Kudo's voice is pitiful now.

"You know I'm not the decision maker! Just for ten years, Kudo! Let's just say you have an assistant now!".

"But, Chief! Can I say no this time?".

The said chief looked at him in pity. "You already know the answer! From now on Kazuha Hattori is your responsibility for ten years ahead! You're dismissed!".

Kudo closed his eyes and sighed resignedly. Suddenly Kudo opened his eyes as he realized something.

The chief said he could make her as his assistant.

He smirked predatory.

Maybe the next ten years are not as bad as he imagined before.

* * *

When he came out of the room, Kazuha stood up with an anxious face.

No wonder because the face of this young man scowled heavily.

"Well, how? What did your chief tell you?".

When the young man just kept quiet while staring at her sourly, Kazuha's face turned pale.

"Did he say I will go to hell?".

He looked at Kazuha with an irritated sigh "Haish! No! Unfortunately not! You're not going to hell! But you'll stuck with me until ten years ahead!".

"Excuse me?".

"Ha! We have same reaction!".

Suddenly he held out his hand.

"Shinichi Kudo. I'm a grim reaper!".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

Kazuha looked up and down between the hand extended to her and the handsome face of the young man in front of her who claims himself as a _grim reaper_.

"I know what you're thinking," Kudo pulled his hand back as Kazuha didn't shake it. "A grim reaper usually wore a long black cloak, with a skull face and carrying a huge scythe. Well, sorry to disappoint you. We modernize ourselves!" He said proudly.

Wow! This grim reaper is really arrogant! He thought he has good looking!

Kazuha glanced at his face once more. Well, he's pretty handsome. But that's not the point!

"It's not like that! I mean, why I supposed to be with you for ten years?".

Kudo shrugged.

"I also don't know. Unless you want to become an evil spirit ..." Kudo meant to joke. But seeing Kazuha turned pale, he regrets it.

He cleared his throat.

"Come with me! I still have a lot to do!" Kudo started walking.

He turns around as he realizes that Kazuha is not following.

"I won't looking for you if you're kidnapped by demons!". He grinned amused when he heard her hasty steps followed him.

* * *

Honestly, Kazuha is actually bored with her daily routine lately.

They work non-stop.

From one hospital to another hospital in various countries.

In restaurants, parks, offices, residential homes.

In the middle of the road. On the railroad tracks or planes.

Men. Women. Old. Young. And some are still babies.

Death indeed a mystery and doesn't recognize wealth, job, position, age or gender.

But strangely, all the spirits that are picked up, except for those who are babies, know who they are.

Usually they took a mournly gaze at the families that they left behind, before Kudo sent them into the afterlife.

Meanwhile Kazuha, even until now, _it's been nine years_ , she can't remember who she was. Her families or friends.

No idea.

She once asked Kudo.

"Maybe you had a traumatic event just before you died," he replied simply.

Still nothing.

"If you have time to daydream, help me to catch this one! He's a thief!". Kudo interrupted her.

Kazuha rolled her eyes.

What kind of grim reaper can't catch the spirit of a thief by himself?

* * *

Nine years have been passed since those horrible event.

In just one day, Heiji Hattori lost his wife and his baby in Kazuha's womb.

He never remarried.

He just didn't want it. It doesn't seem right. It was like he was betraying Kazuha and their unborn child.

He also never absence for visiting her columbarium when he didn't out of town for his job as a detective.

Like now, he's standing in the front of his wife's small locker that closed with a clear glass.

Behind the glass, he could see the urn that hold her cremated remains inside.

Heiji smiled sadly at Kazuha's portrait who smiling back at him.

She's so beautiful.

And he lost her because of his own fault and stupidity! He can't even forgive himself for that!

"Good morning, Love!" He greeted as he cleaned the clear glass and Kazuha's portrait with wet wipes.

"Look! I brought you daisies today!" He said cheerfully as he showed a small bouquet of daisies to Kazuha's portrait before putting the daisies in the flower place, replacing the red roses that actually still quite fresh because just yesterday he put the roses there.

When finished, Heiji sat on the bench in front of the Kazuha's locker. Usually he just sat there looking at his wife's face for an hour or two.

He missed her.

Every day.

Every hour.

Every minute.

Hell, even every second.

Since her death, Heiji never afraid to facing death anymore.

Instead, he's kinda wait for it, because he knew he would reunited with her again.

He hopes that when they meet again, Kazuha has forgiven him.

He had been sitting for just half an hour when his phone rang.

Heiji ignored it. He didn't want to be disturbed while with his wife.

However, as the phone continued to ring, Heiji lazily picked it up.

"Hello? Who is this? Sakamoto?".

* * *

Heiji and Sakamoto sit in a tavern, two hours later.

Sakamoto felt uneasy. This is the second time they have met, since Kazuha-san ...

Recognizing his nervousness, Heiji opened the conversation "How are you, Sakamoto?".

"Eh, ah ... I'm fine".

"And, your ... wife?" Sakamoto is aware of the wounded tone in Heiji's voice.

"She's fine too".

"Good".

"Actually, we are waiting for our first child!" Sakamoto informed excitedly. "Sorry! I know I shouldn't talk about this, but ..."

Heiji raised a hand.

"It's alright!" He knew Sakamoto and his wife had been waiting for their first baby since they married five years ago.

They sat in silence for another minutes.

"Hattori, I'm truly sorry ..."

"Sakamoto!" Heiji interrupts "It's okay. It's my fault too. So please, don't talk about this anymore!".

"Arigatou, Hattori!".

"You're welcome!".

Then they both raised glasses for their last toast.

* * *

"Sakamoto!" Heiji called as they were about to leave the tavern. "Congratulations for having child soon!".

Sakamoto smiled with a nod. "Take care, Hattori!".

Both take the opposite direction.

Heiji had just walked when he heard a car braked suddenly. He turned in horror as he saw Sakamoto was about to be hit by the car.

He can't let Sakamoto die! Sakamoto is going to be a father!

Very quickly, Heiji ran back to Sakamoto and pushed him aside.

And instead ... he himself was hit by the car.

Like dejavu, but this time his own body was flying. Overwhelming pain all over his body, but his mind was very happy.

 _Kazuha ..._

 _I'm coming ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Hih! I feel like catching a wild horse!" Kudo said breathlessly.

"What?! You say I'm a horse?".

Kudo hit the head of the thief's spirit he had just caught, _with difficulty_.

"Ouch! How rude! I'll sue you, Mister!".

"Yes yes, whatever!" Kudo rolled his eyes as he said in mocking tone. "Dead while stealing ... Be thankful I'm not allowed to throw you straight to the hell!".

"Let me go!" The thief spirit struggled to free himself. "It's not my time to died! I just slipped a little ..."

"In the lion's den?" Kudo finished his sentence. "Who told you to run to the zoo after stealing? Moron!".

"Hey! You have no idea how much it hurts when the lions ..."

Suddenly Kazuha's laughter exploded, causing both Kudo and the thief to look at her in surprise.

"And thanks for _your help_!" Kudo said sarcastically.

What Kudo meant was, of course, she did not help him, at all.

"I'm ... amused. Oh, oh my stomach ... It ... hurts!" Kazuha said stammered between her laugh.

"Err ... Is your lady friend ... alright?".

Because right now, Kazuha indeed laughed like a mad.

"You'd better worried about yourself! Let's go!" Kudo said while pushing the thief, forcing him to walk.

He then turned toward Kazuha and said disgustingly "You too, _laughing hyena_!".

And Kazuha's laughter got louder.

* * *

"Hattori! Oh my God! No! Open your eyes, Hattori!" Sakamoto shook Heiji's shoulder, trying to wake him.

 _What?_

 _Open my eyes?_

 _No way!_ _I don't want to do it!_

Heiji's spirit, who had just come out of his body, stood behind Sakamoto.

"Anyone, please! Call an ambulance!" Sakamoto's voice increased panickly.

 _Sorry Sakamoto. But I don't plan to ..._

"Mr. Akira Sakamoto? I'm here to pick you up and bring you to ...," A long-robed man suddenly mentioned _Sakamoto's name_ from behind him.

However, his face became confused as his eyes swung up and down to a photo he held and Heiji's face "The afterlife ...?" he continued hesitantly.

Weird.

This Akira Sakamoto's skin is much darker than the one in the photo.

His face is also very much different.

This one is way more too handsome.

Or maybe ...?

"Are you Akira Sakamoto?".

"Nope!" He replied confidently.

"I'm Heiji Hattori!".

* * *

"Please! Don't do this! I don't want to go to hell! I beg you!" The thief was whining now.

Kudo groaned with annoyance.

Typically the criminals are. Regret at the _very_ last moment. By the time they are dead.

"Don't beg to me. Ask Him for forgiveness!" Kudo whispered into the thief's ear before handing him over to the special agents for the spirits of the criminals.

"Alright then!" Kudo turned to Kazuha. "Next we go to ..."

"Kudo!" The chief called him "Come here for a minute!".

* * *

"Wrong catch?" Kudo's voice thundered, Heiji rolled his eyes and Mr. Chief closed his ears.

"Geez, Kudo! Lower your voice!".

"I'm ... I'm sorry!" Yamamura, the newest grim reaper, shaking with fear.

Kudo turns in disbelief towards Yamamura.

"How can you mis-catch the spirit? This is serious, Yamamura! It's the same as you have deviated from His will!".

"Sorry. I'm ... sorry!" Yamamura apologize repeatedly.

"If I'm allowed to talk, it's not this guy's fault!".

Kudo and the chief, as well as Yamamura, looked in surprise at the wrong spirit that Yamamura had caught.

"Excuse me?" Kudo stared with annoyance and disbelief at the same time towards this new spirit.

Apparently he had guts.

The brave spirit shrugged his shoulders "Akira Sakamoto is my friend. Soon, he's going to be a father. I can't let him die!".

Kudo raised an eyebrow to him "Then, you yourself? You die to replace your friend. How about your family? Don't you also have a wife and children?".

He shook his head sadly "I'm a widower. I used to have a wife. But she and our child in her womb have left me, years ago. So, I thought it'll better me that die rather than Sakamoto ..." his gaze wandered now.

"Please don't tell me to go back to the world! I don't want to live without her anymore!" he bowed his head sadly.

Kudo, The Chief and Yamamura looked at each other.

Well, at least he did a good thing to his friend, who will become a father. Then perhaps, his will could be considered, with His agreement of course.

But now, most importantly, they must know who he really is, to check about his real destiny.

"What is your name, son?" The Chief asked him, fatherly.

"Heiji Hattori".

Kudo's eyes immediately widened at the name of the man in front of him.

"Did you say your name is Heiji ... _Hattori_?" Kudo emphasized the word Hattori.

"Yes, why?".

"Could it be ... you know a woman named Kazuha Hattori?".

Now Heiji's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You said Kazu ... ha?" His voice choked.

"Yes. Kazuha Hattori. She died around nine years ago with amnesia ..."

Heiji quickly stood up and gripped Kudo's shoulders tightly, startled him.

"Let me see her! Please!" Both of his eyes and voice told Kudo that he longed for her.

* * *

Heiji walked behind Kudo. His heart pounding.

Finally ...

Finally he will meet again with his Kazuha!

After nine years.

Nine lonely and painful years.

"Kudo!" Heiji's heart seemed to fall out "Has the meeting finished?".

No doubt about it! This is his Kazuha's sweet voice.

And finally, after nine years of waiting, Heiji Hattori can see his wife's face again.

She was as beautiful as he remembered. Even more beautiful.

Kazuha frowned. Apparently Kudo brought someone with him.

"Hello!" Kazuha greeted him cheerfully "Who is he, Kudo?".

"Kazuha, this is Heiji Hattori. Your husband".


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

Kazuha's eyes flickered.

Once ...

Twice ...

"Huh? I beg your pardon?".

If Kudo meant to joke, then this is not funny at all!

After being with her for about nine years, Kudo knows exactly what's on her mind right now.

He repeated it patiently, "This is Heiji Hattori, your husband. Hey! Isn't this a good news? Finally you found your family! Congratulations!".

Kazuha slowly turned her eyes from Kudo to the man next to him that Kudo had just claimed as her husband, who had not blinked since the first time he arrived in front of her. He seemed very amazed and mesmerized just by look at her. "My _... husband_?".

Kudo observed a couple in front of him who now looked at each other with wide-eyed eyes. Quietly, he turned and started to walks away leaving this couple, intends to giving them both 'alone time'.

However, he only walked a few steps when he heard the sound of someone running behind him, then suddenly ' _this someone_ ' grabbed his arm.

" _Wha..._?"

"Kudo! He ... He's a molester! Suddenly he grabbed me and tried to kiss me!" Kazuha said disgustingly.

Kudo sweat-dropped. But before he could say anything, he saw Heiji coming after them.

"Kazuha ...," Heiji called her with longing while his face a bit ashamed. Kazuha immediately hid herself behind Kudo. Her eyes alerted.

Seeing Kazuha hiding behind Kudo, with both of her hands clasping one of Kudo's arm tightly, Heiji instantly felt his blood boiling. But, seeing Kazuha's now wary and _frightened_ eyes, Heiji took a deep breath to control himself.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, felt uneasy to talk about _this_ in front of Kudo.

"Kazuha, I'm sorry for being out of control. I shouldn't have done that!" He hoped Kazuha catches what he means without needing to explain in detail in the front of this grim reaper.

Meanwhile the grim reaper, _aka_ Shinichi Kudo, really don't know what to do now. Throughout his glorious career as a grim reaper, Kudo has never been involved or involved in the quarrel between a husband and wife, as he is now.

However, when he felt Kazuha's trembling hand that wrapped around his arm, Kudo couldn't help but feeling sorry for either Heiji or Kazuha.

He could understand that Heiji was impulse driven because he really missed his wife.

As for Kazuha, the wife, who lost her memory, of course Heiji's desperate actions who suddenly want to kiss her can't be justified.

"O...kay!" Kudo said in a cheerful voice, trying to melt the tension.

"It looks like I should explain that here, we are forbidden to show off intimacy hehehe ... Not funny? Oh well," Kudo shrugged when suddenly ...

 _ **DUAAAARRR** ..._

"Kyaaaa!" Kazuha knelt down with her eyes shut tightly while her hands covered her ears.

"Kazuhaa!" Heiji instinctively ran off to knelt before her, then grabbed Kazuha. He hugged her tightly, protecting and shielding her with his body.

While Kudo quickly created a barrier, to protect the three of them from the explosion and debrises that began to fall.

"Are you two okay?" Kudo shouted while looking behind him, where Heiji and Kazuha are on their knees.

"Oi, grim reaper! What the hell is going on?" Heiji shouted back to him.

"I don't know!" Kudo heard a heavy rumble just above their heads. He looked up and shouted in horror at Heiji.

"Quick, Hattori! Take your wife out of here!".

Without asked for the second time, Heiji immediately picked up Kazuha, who was frightened, bridal style.

"Don't be afraid, Kazuha! I'm here and I will protect you!". Then he ran from where he stood, followed by Kudo.

Seconds later, a hunk of concrete roof collapsed just where the three of them had been.

Breathlessly, Kudo and Heiji looked at the boulders of concrete roof that almost hit them.

 _ **DUAAAARRR** ..._

Another explosion occurred.

"Oh shit!" Kudo cursed under his breath, but Heiji could still hear him clearly.

Angels and fairies might be forbidden to swear.

But Kudo is a grim reaper. So, _well_ ...

Heiji is not yet finished thinking about Kudo who cursed, when the grim reaper was pulling his arm.

" _What_...?".

And they teleported out from the buildings that began to collapse and crumble.

* * *

Once they are outside, Heiji began to feel that Kazuha was shaking tremendously in his arms.

Heiji pressed his forehead to Kazuha's forehead. "Shhh ... It's alright. It's over now!" he said gently, trying to calm his shaking wife.

Kudo noticed the couple, but his mind was not there.

"Kudo!".

Quickly, Kudo turned toward the voice. "Chief! You survived! What happened?".

"Gin!" He growled his answer.

Chief just answered a word.

A _name_ , precisely.

But his answer made Kudo's face pale instantly.

And strangely enough, Heiji's face paled too.

 _Gin_.

* * *

So that's it.

Gin just died. But somehow, he could live again.

What is clear, as long as the body is still there, not yet buried or cremated, or even shattered from horrible death, the spirit could live again.

And he ran away by blowing up this place.

Bastard!

"Chief, what should we do? Since Gin is alive again, we need _humans_ to catch him!".

Instead of answering, Chief handed Kudo a piece of paper. Kudo raised an eyebrow.

"Read it!".

What is written on the paper are ...

Full Name: Heiji Hattori

Age: 29 years old

Male gender

Family: Parents, both alive. A wife, are deceased. (Kudo frowned on this. Apparently, he seriously loved his deceased wife).

Occupations: Detective

Special Note: The Great Detective of The West

Only that.

There's no death information in his life history.

That means ... Heiji Hattori is alive!

A human. And _better_ , detective.

Kudo smiled. He looked up and saw The Chief was also smiling back to him.

 _Problem solved_!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"I thought you were dead, Gin".

"I was".

"And then?".

Gin smirked sadistically "I blew up the afterlife!".

The person Gin was talking to was smirking back to him. "Get well soon, Gin! Then we will continue our delayed plans!".

"I'm ready now, Boss!".

Their white, sharp teeth glistened under the moonlight.

Just like vampires.

* * *

Heiji didn't like this.

He had just been informed about _that_ brilliant plans.

But here he is now. Sitting in front of Kudo, and his chief, as if he's a criminal in court.

They had just interrogated him about Gin.

 _How much he knows about Gin?_

 _Have he ever met with Gin before?_

 _Is Gin one of those he hunts for?_

Questions like that.

Hellooo ...! They are the one who need his _help_!

' _Weird_ ,' Heiji thought. ' _They should already knew the answer_!'

What's more annoying, that means he has to leave Kazuha, _again_. Once again they will be separated by death.

No, thank you!

"I won't do that! I don't want to leave Kazuha again!" Heiji said stubbornly.

Let alone be separated by death, even separated from Kazuha with just by the door, Heiji was already very restless and uncomfortable.

He wanted to be with her and hug her soon again, since Kazuha was still a bit shaky when they forced him to leave her.

"Mr. Hattori, we really need your help! And you're not dead yet!".

"No!" He turned it down immediately while looking away.

However, when Chief's words began to be digested by his brain, Heiji turned sharply toward the Chief.

What did he mean he wasn't dead? Isn't he already _here_?

"In case you're forgot, the one who should be here is Akira Sakamoto. Not you!" Kudo explained, as if reading his mind.

Correction! This grim reaper is indeed reading his mind!

Heiji exhaled with annoyance.

"No! I don't want to do that! End of the story!" He then stood up. And without looking at Kudo and the Chief, Heiji left the room.

After Heiji's left, Kudo and Chief looked at each other.

"Well ...?" The chief hinted, which Kudo immediately catched his point.

"Should I really do it?" Kudo asked in a pleading tone.

"There's no other choice, Kudo!".

Kudo sighed.

Become a grim reaper is not as easy as imagined!

* * *

As soon as he came out of the room, Heiji found the beauty he was longed for the last nine years.

She was sitting with a slightly pale face, yet still very beautiful in his eyes.

Heiji walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and took both of Kazuha's palms in his hands. His thumbs gently massaged Kazuha's back hand, comforting her.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, glad for she was no longer afraid of him. Kazuha nodded distractedly.

Just at that moment, Kudo walked out from the room Heiji just left.

He really did not have the heart to do what he would do. But he knew his Chief was right.

 _There is no other choice_.

Kudo walked toward the couple, reluctantly.

"Hattori," Kudo called him as he was now right in front of Heiji's back, whom kneeling in front of Kazuha.

Heiji turned to Kudo with a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry, Hattori!".

From the tone of his voice, Heiji knew that Kudo would do something to him.

Something he certainly would not like.

Could it be, that something is ...

Heiji's eyes widened in disbelief.

 _No! Don't!_

When Kudo raised one hand towards him, Heiji quickly grabbed Kazuha, hugging her waist tightly.

 _Oh, God! Please don't separate him from his wife again!_

"Eh? What are you ..." That's all Kazuha could said with surprised, when suddenly she felt Heiji hugged her waist.

One touch right on the forehead, Heiji Hattori disappeared and came back to life.

And so is Kazuha Hattori.

Kudo's eyes widened in horror as he realized what had just happened.

Or rather, what he just _did_.

 _Uh-oh_!

* * *

"What? What did you just say, Kudo?".

Shinichi Kudo wiggled uncomfortably. When the Chief asked him quietly, instead of angry, it made Kudo sweat nervously.

The Chief was furious!

"When ... When I sent Heiji Hattori back to life, as your commanded, apparently Hattori, he ... had hugged Kazuha and finally _uh_ they both _uh_ back alive, instead of just ... him?".

"You mean ..."

"I sent both of Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Hattori back to life!" Kudo said in one flash sentence, slightly hoping Chief didn't quite hear it, which is impossible.

The chief massaged his temple.

"Heiji Hattori indeed still alive. He still has a body. As for Kazuha Hattori, she died nine years ago. Either buried or cremated, which obviously Kazuha Hattori no longer has body".

Kudo looked at him in confusion. Needless to say, he also already knew that.

"Sir?" he asked hesitantly.

"If the spirits are left to wander without bodies, it can be kidnapped by demons or even become an evil spirit itself. You know that. Right, Kudo?".

Kudo gulped "Uh, yes". He seemed to have a hunch over where this conversation is headed.

"And Kazuha Hattori is still your responsibility until the next year!"

"Yes Sir," Kudo replied resignedly. Well, just as he thought.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Go after them!".

* * *

"Kazuha!" Heiji opened his eyes with a jolt.

The nurse who was replacing the bandage on Heiji's arm was aghast.

"Doctor! The patient is awake!" She ran for a doctor, left Heiji alone.

Unless, he's not alone. The nurse just can't see _her_.

Above him, his wife laid unconsciously. His hand was still tightly wrapped around her waist.

Heiji's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Kazuha ...," Heiji said lovingly and gratefully, as he gently stroking his wife's cheek.

 _Thank you, God!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

Heiji was so mesmerized when he realized Kazuha was coming with him, he did not realize that there was another figure standing watching them both.

"Ahem!" The other figure cleared his throat irritably.

Startled, Heiji turned to the source of the voice.

"You!" Heiji growled softly.

Why this grim reaper is here?

Heiji hugged Kazuha more closely.

 _If he's here to take away Kazuha from him_ ...

"Hhh ... You're just like your wife when the first time I met her! Conclude before it's explained. I wonder, aren't you a detective?". Again, this _damn_ grim reaper read his mind.

Strangely enough, usually such words would offend Heiji.

However, this time he didn't even hear it.

His mind was only focused on how he must protect Kazuha.

Heiji's eyes watched every movement of the grim reaper with caution.

He should not be careless, or Kazuha will be taken from him!

"What do you want?".

"I want to get back to where I came from as soon as possible ..."

"I'm so glad to hear it! Go away, then!" Heiji drove Kudo away fiercely.

"But not without her!" Kudo replied casually.

Kudo raised an eyebrow as he saw the man's face in front of him flushed with anger.

He enjoyed teasing annoying humans, like _him_.

Before Heiji could reply, a doctor along with the nurse who had been replacing the bandage on his arm earlier, entered the room with half-running.

"Mr. Hattori, you're awake! Thank goodness! Let me check you first!".

Kudo then snapped his finger once, and Kazuha shifted from Heiji's arms to his, no matter how tight Heiji hugged her.

Sensing that Heiji would be shouting Kazuha's name, Kudo immediately explained "So the doctor can examine you better".

In order to calming Heiji, Kudo laid down Kazuha carefully on the couch opposite from his bed, thus he could see his wife's face.

"I can't believe this! Mr. Hattori, congratulations! You are very healthy! Unlike a person who just had a severe accident and in coma for days ... Sir, why do you keep turning to the right? Is your neck sprained?" The doctor asked in puzzlement.

Actually, Heiji continued to turn right, because he can't take his eyes off Kazuha. Not because his neck was dislocated.

Kudo chuckled with amusement, making Heiji glare at him.

"I'm fine!".

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked hesitantly.

"Can you guys go? I want to take a rest!".

Kudo rolled his eyes. He's indeed impertinent!

"Alright then. We'll be back in a few hours. Take a good rest, Sir!".

The doctor and the nurse had reached the door, when the doctor came back, as if remembering something.

"Mr. Hattori!" Called the doctor.

Heiji glanced up at him with annoyance.

What now?

"Is there any family members you want to contact? I'll help you to call them!".

Spontaneously, Heiji looks at Kazuha again.

"No need!".

Because he's already with his family now.

His wife.

* * *

"Hattori, the sooner you get out of here, it'll be better!". Kudo said as he stood in front of the window.

Heiji turned with a questioning look at Kudo.

"What do you mean?".

"Perhaps you can't see it. But outside the window, so many spirits are coming".

"You mean ghosts," Heiji said in a disinterested tone.

Kudo shook his head with his lips pursed forward. "No. Ghosts are ghosts ...," He looked back where Heiji was now sitting on the floor, in front of Kazuha, who was still unconscious.

"You know, you really need to keep your hands to yourself, Hattori! And to take rest as you asked it yourself!" Kudo smiled ignorantly.

Heiji ignored him.

"Why is she still unconscious?".

"Why do you ask me? Aren't you the one who forced her here?".

Heiji just opened his mouth to reply harshly to Kudo when suddenly the door opened and the same doctor entered his room again.

"Mr. Hattori! Good news! ... Mr. Hattori! Why are you sitting on the floor? Are you falling?".

"Uh, no! I'm ..."

"Quick! We need to do X-rays soon! Bring me a bed!".

"Hey! Wait a minute!". But no one heard him.

Two muscular male nurses immediately carried Heiji to the bed, then they pushed it out of the room.

"No, no, I'm fine! Really!" Kudo could still hear Heiji's shouting dramatically as he was taken away for an X-ray test.

 _Humans_ ...

Kudo's bored eyes suddenly become alert when he catched a tall figure with silvery hair and wears a long black robe.

He was already walked away from the room, when his pace stopped as he remembered Kazuha.

He couldn't leave her alone. Moreover, with so many spirits roam here.

What should he do?

* * *

Kazuha opened her eyes. Don't know why she's feeling exhausted. This is the first time she felt exhausted since the last nine years.

She looked around in bewilderment, feeling alien with her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Kazuha asked herself.

Then she saw an air bubble beside her.

Usually it's a message from Kudo.

Kazuha broke the bubble with her index finger.

"Dear Mrs. Hattori, whatever happens, **_do not_** get out of this room, until I come back!" Kudo emphasized the word ' _do not_ '.

Kazuha frowned. Kudo will not leave a message if it's not urgent. And ... did Kudo mention her as Mrs. Hattori?

"Excuse me, Miss!".

Kazuha looked up and saw a figure standing at the door.

An old woman.

"Yes?".

"Can you please get me the ball I just bought for my grandson? The ball rolled into this room!".

Kazuha looked around and found a blue ball. "This ball?".

"Yes, that one!".

Kazuha picked up the ball and walked to the door.

Didn't realize when the old woman smiled wickedly ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Yes, Chief! I'm pretty sure he's Gin! Yes, I'm following him now!". As a modern grim reaper, Kudo and his fellow grim reaper friends now have cordless phones thus they can contact their co-worker or their chief.

"Be careful, Kudo!".

"I will, Sir!"

 _ **NGIIIIINNNGGGG ...**_

"Aaakkhh ...!" Kudo closed his eyes as he frowned deeply in surprise when suddenly there was a high-pitched voice ringing in his ear.

"Kudo! What's going on? Are you okay?".

For a few seconds, Kudo was aghast.

 _This voice_ ...

This is an alarm that Kudo set up intentionally when he left Kazuha, so he knows if Kazuha is in danger, like now.

Kudo looks at the man he believes is Gin in front of him with a look of despair.

He was so close to him!

 _ **NGIIIIINNNGGGG ...**_

When the high-pitched voice rang again, Kudo decided as he hissed with highly annoyance.

* * *

Kazuha was only one step away from the door, when she suddenly realized something.

This old woman in front of her ... can _see_ her?

"Of course people can't see you! Well, except maybe those who work as shamans or psychics, or those with sixth sense. Spirits can only be seen by fellow spirits!" She remembered Kudo once telling her in disinterested tone, nine years ago.

Because after that, Kudo continued his words, teased her with a low hissing tone and pretending to scare her "That means including _ghosts_ and _demons_!".

The thought stopped Kazuha's steps.

"Hurry, Miss! My grandson is waiting for me, _hihihihihi_ ..."

Kazuha's eyes widened. Was that just now ... this old woman laughed horribly?

 _Like a wicked witch_.

Suddenly there was a voice, which resembled to Kudo's voice, only it's a little discordant, just like in cartoons, shouting with annoyance at her.

"Back off now, Lady! Whatever you're doing now, stop it immediately! **_Do not_** leave that room! I'm on my way!" Again, Kudo emphasizes the word ' _do not_ '.

If there's no this horrible old woman in front of her, Kazuha would have been laughing, because of his small and discordant voice.

Since Kudo has not arrived yet, she has to bought some time.

"Here you go!" Kazuha said kindly as she handed the blue ball to the old lady. But Kazuha still stayed where she stopped, one step from the door.

"Can you come closer? I can not reach _you_ , Sweetheart!" Kazuha realized that this old lady said she wanted to reach _her_ , not the ball.

"Like ... _this_?" With all her might, Kazuha threw the ball right in the old woman's face.

" _Gaaahhh_!" Surprised and did not think that the ball was thrown right in her face, she fell backward.

In horror Kazuha noticed her old, wrinkled face, now gradually becoming more and more terrifying.

Her eyes now glared horribly as if it did not have eyelids. Her nose crooked. Irregular yellow teeth began to appear. Her greyish hair that had been tied up, now long and messy.

A witch's face.

"You ...!" She hissed angrily, pointing Kazuha with her thin and bones protruding index finger. Then she shouted in a terrible shrill voice.

Kazuha closed both of her eyes and ears tightly. That voice will drive her crazy!

"Alright, Grandma! The concert is over! Geez ... Have you ever learned how to sing? Your voice is ugly!".

Kazuha looked up at her savior.

Kudo!

And now that cocky grim reaper was mocking the witch, by poking his little finger into his ear.

"A grim reaper! I'm not afraid of you! _Kyaaaakkkhhh_ ...!" The witch lunged forward to Kudo.

Shrewdly, Kudo warded off the witch. They fought quite fiercely before Kudo finally threw his fist into the witch's stomach, created a hole on it.

"You should be!" He said triumphantly to the now dying witch, before then ...

" _AARRGGHHH_...!" With her last powers, the witch bit Kudo's arm that punched her stomach.

"Kudo!" Kazuha shrieked with horror.

"A witch's curse! _Hihihihi_ ... Good luck with that!" She hissed horribly while showed off her yellow teeth to him.

Then the witch became a stone and slowly disappeared like dust.

Kudo was panting.

Just now ... he was bitten by the witch.

 _A witch's curse_.

"Kudo!" Kazuha ran to him.

She gasped at the sight of the bite wound in Kudo's arm.

It did not bleed. However, the wound and the skin around it are blackened.

"Kudo! Kudo! What happened? Are you okay?" Apparently Kudo's phone is still connected to his chief.

"My phone ..." Kudo whispered weakly.

"Huh?" Kazuha asked in an almost crying voice. She was confused, anxious and scared.

"My phone, Kazuha!" Kudo yelled at her, startled Kazuha.

With trembling hands, Kazuha took Kudo's phone out of his coat pocket and put the phone in Kudo's ear, who now became pale and sweaty.

"Chief! Please come here soon! I just got bitten ..."

Kudo fainted.

* * *

"A witch's curse, you said?".

Kazuha bit her lower lip nervously. She had never been face to face with The Chief. But, based on what she concluded from Kudo, The Chief are firm and fierce. And uh, a slightly pushy man.

"That's what I heard" Kazuha replied in a barely audible voice.

Chief covered his face with both hands.

Shinichi Kudo is one of the best grim reapers! And he has just been hit by a witch's curse, because he protected her!

"Is he going to be okay?".

"He's infected now, and he still has an important job to do ..."

"I'm ... sorry, Sir!".

He felt sorry for her. After all, it's not her fault.

"You've been with Kudo for nine years ..."

Kazuha looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Replace him!".

"What? But I'm not a grim reaper!".

Chief watched her for a long time before deciding.

"You are now!".


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

The nurse at the reception desk looked up as she felt someone approaching her.

"Good afternoon, Sir! What can I do for you?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Dr. Watanabe!" .

The nurse felt the hairs on her neck stand when she heard his cold voice.

But, the more terrify are his eyes.

His eyes are very cruel and cold.

The eyes of a murderer.

"I'm ... sorry, Sir! Currently Dr. Watanabe is with a patient. Have you made an appointment bef..."

"Listen! I don't have much time! Where is he?". The man interrupted her harshly.

Before the nurse answered, she and the cold-faced man turned around as they heard two people arguing near them.

"I'm glad you're alright, Sir! No cracked or broken bones!".

"I told you I'm alright!".

The cold-faced man grinned with satisfaction.

That's him!

Dr. Watanabe!

* * *

"What? What did you just say, Chief?" Although still limp, Kudo, who had been treated, asked his Chief with the look between tense and anxious.

"I said I made Kazuha Hattori as a grim reaper! You're hurt because of her, so she has to take responsibility for completing your unfinished work! After all Kazuha Hattori has been with you for the last nine years. She already knows how a grim reaper works!".

Kudo could not close his gaping mouth because he was so shocked.

How ... How could his Chief even have _such thoughts_?

Okay. First of all, Kazuha Hattori is a _human_ spirit! Take a note of that!

Grim reapers are special creatures because they are assigned to guard and guided the spirit that has just died, instead of coming from fellow human spirit itself!

Secondly, her time is only one year away. Although Kudo doesn't know why she has to wait for ten years, Kudo believes the reason is not that she would be end as a grim reaper!

Grim reaper like himself has lived hundreds till thousands years, he himself forgot how old he is!

"Chief! You are overreacted! It's modern times, the treatments are more sophisticated! Look, I already feel much better and I can do my duties again! Kazuha Hattori will not survive being a grim reaper even for a day!".

" _That is the purpose_!" Chief said very quietly, Kudo could barely catch his words.

But Kudo could still hear the word _'purpose'_.

"Chief? Did you just say something about ... _purpose_?" Kudo asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?".

"I thought I just heard you say ..."

Chief smiled strangely. "You think too much, Kudo! Get some rest!" And he left the room.

After the Chief left, Kudo lay with uncomfortable feelings. His mind wasn't calm. He was sure there's something wrong going on here.

Kudo suddenly sat on the bed, as he remembering Chief's words.

' _I made Kazuha Hattori as a grim reaper_ '.

So this is the Chief's decision. Not His will!

What is this? As far as Kudo knew, Chief never once broke His command.

If only he had a clue ...

 _Plok!_

As if granting his wish, Kudo saw a book, which out from nowhere, fell on the floor beside him.

How shocked Kudo was, when he picked up the book and read the title.

Written in bold red letters.

 _The Fallen Angels_.

* * *

Dr. Watanabe is the man at the top of his list to kill! Better slowly and painfully!

How dare that bastard doctor inject him to death!

He is Gin!

Gin waited patiently until the doctor finished with his patient. Gin and patience are rare things. However, he didn't want to be disturbed while ' _having fun_ ' with this damn doctor later.

"Alright, Mr. Hattori. Take a rest! I'll be back in a few hours!".

Gin frowned when he heard the name of the patient.

 _Hattori_.

He seemed to have heard the name before.

But the thought quickly disappeared when he saw Dr. Watanabe walked casually in front of him.

Gin trailing behind him while smiling sadistically.

His mind was engrossed in imagining various ways to torture this doctor to death.

Revenge is sweet!

They seemed to be almost there, for Gin saw the aisle with rows of doors, each with the names of doctors, when suddenly the doctor in front of him, _his prey_ , took out his cell phone.

"Dr. Watanabe?". The doctor listened for a moment. "I'll be right there!".

Gin groaned in annoyance as the doctor began to run in a hurry.

Emergency call at the time like this?

Oh come on!

"Sir?" Gin turned slighty around as he felt the person in question was him.

"Yes, you are with long silvery hair and black cloak! Can you come with us for a while?".

Gin turned around arrogantly. Two hospital security officers immediately reached at their back pockets.

Gin smirked. ' _These two clowns want to shoot him?_ '.

"Not them!". Suddenly, someone that Gin knew very well and totally unexpected appeared between the security officers, and apparently also read his mind. "But _me_!".

Gin becomes careless as he is glaring disbelievingly at what he saw. Or rather, who _betrayed_ him.

And he was late to realize that behind him, Dr. Watanabe walked silently with an injection in his hand.

* * *

When Heiji returned to the room, he only finds his wife sitting alone there, with looking down.

No Kudo.

"Kazuha?" Heiji was shocked when he saw her beautiful face pale in fear. "What happened? Where's Kudo?".

She bit her lower lip while stuttering informed him about what had just happened.

"What?!" Heiji's anger exploded. "He can't just make you a grim reaper!".

"I agree with him!" Kudo suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Kudo!" Said Heiji and Kazuha together.

But he's more interested in the paper that Kazuha holds.

Her first assignment as a grim reaper. The first spirit to be taken.

 _Gin_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

 **A/N** : Apparently I failed to finish this story in 10.000 words, with 1.000 words for each chapters. Well, I hope it's no problem? (^.^)

* * *

Shinichi Kudo really doesn't understand why his Chief suddenly becomes as if being possessed by something evil.

Commanded Kazuha Hattori to capture Gin's spirit as her first assignment?

Why not just kill her immediately?

Oh, wait! She's dead!

Then one more thing that bothered him, that is the title of the book he found all of sudden.

 _The Fallen Angels_.

He had heard about it sometimes about angels who suddenly turned into rebels and dissidents. But Kudo still can't believe that his Chief become one of those rebellious angels.

Well, okay they are not angels. They are grim reapers. But they all work for Him. So yeah, it could be said that their position is similar but not the same.

"Kudo!" Suddenly Heiji's voice interrupted Kudo's mind.

Kudo turned to face Heiji's now serious face.

"I will not let anyone endanger Kazuha! Neither you, nor the man you called as Chief!".

Kudo smiled a little.

This Hattori guy is really has guts.

He was just human, but he didn't hesitate to challenge anyone who dares to harm Kazuha, even though they are grim reapers.

Kudo could feel his pure intention to protect his wife.

Fortunately Kudo also had the same opinion with him.

In addition, Kazuha Hattori is still his responsibility until one year ahead. And Shinichi Kudo has never failed to carry out his responsibilities so far, he determined not to be failed in guarding the spirit of Kazuha Hattori too.

"Uh, by the way ..." a feminine voice spontaneously made the two men turned to the only woman in the room.

"Who is Gin?" She asked innocently.

* * *

" _Vodka_ ...," Gin called out the name of the man who usually followed him faithfully.

"Hello ... _Aniki_!" He replied with a mocking tone.

For a moment, Gin could not say anything. He tried hard to regain control of himself.

"Does Boss know you're a traitor? Pathetic loser!" Gin taunted him, trying to stir up Vodka's anger.

There is no one in this world who likes to be insulted.

So is Vodka.

However, he struggled to hold back his anger and wreck it out by replied Gin.

"How do you think I know Dr. Watanabe?".

Again, Gin was speechless. He just looked at Vodka with unbelieving eyes and gaping mouth.

What was the meaning of his words just now?

No! Impossible!

His boss will not betray him like this bastard in front of him!

And that was when Gin heard the rustle of cloth from behind him.

Dr. Watanabe was late in attacking Gin with _'his weapon'_.

Gin easily avoided him and instead he now turned the hand of the doctor which held the syringe, and injected Dr. Watanabe himself.

 _Backfire_.

The reaction is almost instantaneous.

The doctor was instantly convulsed. His eyeballs turned white. He made a strangled voice.

And died.

Gin turned toward Vodka.

"You wanna play?" He asked with a sadistic grin. "Let's play then!".

 _Game start!_

* * *

Yamamura had just finished delivering the spirit of an old lady, when his phone rang.

It's from his Chief.

"Yes, Chief?".

"Yamamura, do you know where Kudo is?".

"Kudo? No, Chief, I don't. Why?".

Yamamura still could hear when his Chief cursing under his breath.

"Suita Hospital! Now!" Then he hung up.

* * *

" _Eeehh_ ... you mean ... I have to catch this horrible man's spirit?".

Kudo sighed and rolled his eyes because he was memorized enough by Kazuha's usual overreaction.

However, he did not expect that her husband's reaction was exactly the same as him.

"Don't worry! You don't have to ...".

" _ **KUDO!**_ ".

Heiji immediately hid Kazuha behind him, while Kudo stood in front of the door, after cast a protective barrier.

Chief and Yamamura came two seconds later.

"Where's Kazuha Hattori?" Chief asked sharply.

Hearing her name called in a furious voice, Kazuha unconsciously grabbed Heiji's arm with shaking hand. Heiji covered her trembling palm with his own palm, calming her.

"Answer me, Kudo! Where's Kazuha Hattori!" Now Chief shouted in a thunderous voice because Kudo just kept silent.

"She's inside there, right? I'll pull her out!".

However, he just walked one step forward, then stopped, as he realized there was a protective barrier.

"What the hell is this Kudo? You cast a barrier to stop me?" Chief asked incredulously.

Kudo was still silent, and Yamamura looked at Chief with eyes wide. His chief has just cursed again!

"You know, Kudo, this is useless to me! I can easily pass!".

"Then try it!" Kudo said defiantly.

Chief and Kudo gazed at each other.

Chief then shrugged his shoulders and started walking closer, while Kudo watched him with increasingly alert eyes.

And to be honest, a little _scared_.

What would he do if the Chief can indeed pass?

He stopped right in front of the door and in front of him, but had not yet entered the barrier.

"Hmph! You know I can get through it easily! I don't have to prove it to you!".

"For the first time in my life, I will believe it when I see it!".

Chief looked surprised because he did not expect Kudo's answer would be _like that_.

Suddenly the alarm buzzed.

 _ **"Emergency! Emergency! All security units, go straight to the doctor's office aisle! I repeat! To all security units ...".**_

Chief smirked "See what you have done, Kudo! This will not happen if Kazuha Hattori did her job!".

"Well, then!" Chief turned to leave "I hope you have a good reason for this mess!".

"Actually, it's depends on your answer, Chief!".

Chief stopped walking and turned back to Kudo "What do you mean?".

"Who are you?".


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Who are you?".

Chief now fully turned back to Kudo while raising an eyebrow.

"What is this Kudo? First you put on a barrier to prevent me from entering the room and taking Kazuha Hattori. Now you ask me ' _who am I_ '? Is there something you want to say to me, Kudo? Something, that I need to know, hmm?" Chief walked back to him slowly, making Kudo unconsciously a little bit upright his body. In vigilance.

Shinichi Kudo really didn't know what to say.

After all, this is still his own opinion. No evidence yet.

Again, Chief stopped right in front of him, without entering the room where the protective barrier was still activated.

"Still can't figure it out? Well, I can! Let me tell you, Kudo! You have just been hit by a ' _witch's curse_ ' and have not recovered properly, which makes you think of nonsense! Get some rest, Kudo, and let Kazuha Hattori do your job! This is just temporary!".

Kudo began to be enchanted by Chief's words. There was now a part in his brain that was doubtful with his original mind, that his Chief had become a rebel angel.

Immersed in his own mind, Shinichi Kudo was unaware that now the man in front of him leaned his head forward, just to the left of his shoulder, smiling strangely as he peered inside, looking for Kazuha Hattori, who was now curled deeper, behind the back of her husband.

Heiji shifted to the left, so he can cover Kazuha better. He didn't like the way the Chief looked at his wife with strange and frightening eyes!

" _Ouch!_ ".

When Chief cried out in pain, Kudo woke from his mind. His eyes widened as he saw himself there was a small burnt mark on Chief's forehead, as he peered inside too deeply, until his forehead touched the barrier.

The burn scars quickly disappeared without even the slightest leftovers.

However, Kudo is very confident, that _it was there_. The real proof that Chief could not penetrate the barrier, but Kudo didn't say anything.

"The barrier you created is getting better, Kudo! Yamamura, since Kudo will not let _his charge_ run this task, it's your job now!" Chief quickly diverted the conversation about the barrier, covering it by assigning Yamamura, which now looks pale and scared. He knows who is Gin.

Kudo himself was not interested in asking, for he had seen the proof.

"See you _later_ , Kudo!" The way he said later, Kudo doubts when this 'later' he meant.

Not long after Chief and Yamamura left, Kudo saw some of his grim reaper friends passing by, picking up spirits, most of them in security uniforms.

 _Gin's work_.

Without turning around, Kudo called Heiji, "Hattori!".

"What?".

"Pack your things! We have to get out of here as soon as possible!".

Hearing Kudo's words, Heiji raised an eyebrow "Yea, get out of this room and immediately become a target shot! No, thank you! I have a better idea. Lock the door and wait in here until it's safe!" he said in an uninterested tone, since the focus of his mind now is to calm Kazuha, who's still a little shaky. Gently and carefully, Heiji put Kazuha on the couch.

Kudo, who now fully turned to Heiji, has just opened his mouth to replied Heiji, when his mind told him that what Heiji said, makes sense.

Silently, Kudo noticed how tender and loving Heiji is to Kazuha, as he's rocking her slowly, back and forth, with one hand tightly wrapped around her slim waist, while his other hand gently ran on her back, soothing her.

Kazuha herself looked mesmerized at the face of her unknown husband.

' _So this is how it feels to have a husband,_ ' thought Kazuha with a small smile. She looked up at Heiji's face, who was now smiling lovingly at her.

It feels so different. She felt warm, comfortable and protected. She felt _loved_.

' _It's not same with Kudo_ ,' hearing his name mentioned, though it's _in Kazuha's mind_ , the said grim reaper turned to her with a look of annoyance.

' _Say what?!_ ' He thought with the veins on his forehead began to twitch.

' _Well, he's a nice guy. Oh, wrong! He's a nice grim reaper, but ..._ ' Kazuha still thought casually and innocently about her relationship with Kudo over the past nine years that doesn't run smoothly, totally unaware that the grim reaper she was thinking about was actually reading her mind.

' _He's a little grumpy and impatient! And a little annoying! Sometimes he also likes to shout!_ _He thought I was deaf! He is the one who will make me deaf one day!_ _Feel pretentious, he thinks he's handsome, my goodness!_ ' With every words that Kazuha's thought innocently about him, the veins on Kudo's forehead twitch faster, and his face became sourer.

' _Sorry to interrupt your beautiful daydream, Mrs. Hattori! **I AM** the one who keeps you safe until today, for the past nine years! In case you are forget!_' Heard Kudo's voice in her mind, Kazuha jumped instantly, which automatically made Heiji also jerked in surprise.

"What's wrong, Kazuha?" Heiji asked anxiously and found that his wife and that grim reaper Kudo were in the eye battle now, each with a look of annoyance towards another.

"My, my ... Look who's this being careless now! Shinichi Kudo!".

Kudo turned around in shock. He was not paying attention. "You!".

The figure in front of him grinned with satisfaction as he threw a small ball in his hand.

Since Kudo was off guard, his protective barrier became weak, and the ball came into the room easily.

"Get down!" Kudo shouted as he covered Heiji and Kazuha with his own body.

It's exploded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

" _Uhuk-uhuk_ ... Are you two alright?" Kudo asked the Hattori couples, with a hoarse voice, while coughing.

The sound of the explosion was still ringing in his ears. As he had predicted, seeing who threw the bomb, Kudo knew the explosion didn't mean to tear down the surrounding buildings. Instead, it's only meant to distract with its sounds, light and tons of dust and smoke, as it is now.

Kudo sighed with relief as he found that Heiji and Kazuha weren't hurt. However, he frowns as he sees the couple staring back at him with bulging eyes, a mixture of horror and bewilderment.

"Ku-Kudo? Is that ... _you_?" Kazuha who first talked, making Kudo rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"No, Miss Clever! It's Gin! Yes, of course it's me! Who do you think?".

"Uh, Buddy ... I think you need to see yourself in the mirror first!" Now it's Heiji's turn to speak. His tone was as astonished as his wife.

Kudo frowned deeper. "What do you mean?".

And that's when his sharp eyes caught the long sleeves of the suit he was wearing, now hanging, _oversize_.

Kudo automatically raised his hands. Now he also widened in horror.

"Hattori ... It's - I - What ... What's going on? What does this mean, Hattori? _What do you see now_? Please don't tell me if I ..." Kudo blabbering frantically as he begins to grope at his own suit. All results are the same. The suit is now oversized.

Finally, as he touched his face, he asked in a barely audible voice. "Did I ... Did I just ... shrink into a _child_?".

Heiji and Kazuha looked at each other now, not knowing how they should answer Kudo's question.

"Answer me, Hattori!" Now his voice was shrill as a child's voice, not a grown man's voice.

Actually without the need to answer, Kudo already knew the answer.

He just needs confirmation.

And a miracle. He might be wrong, right?

 _Hopefully_...

"Dude ... you need to calm down!" Heiji raised his palms toward Kudo, trying to calm him down.

"I need your answer! By the way, **_I am calm_**!" however, he uttered the last words by _shouting in panic_.

When Heiji and Kazuha still didn't answer him, Kudo asked again. Pleading, more precisely, with a sad voice " _Please_ ... Tell me!".

"Uh, yes!" Heiji answered bluntly.

Kudo took a deep breath. His eyes widened, preparing himself for the worst thing he would hear, which he already knew.

"Yes what, Hattori?".

"Yes, Kudo!" Heiji said uncomfortably.

"You shrunk into a child now!".

* * *

Gin panting. He was exhausted.

And also wounded.

Gin killed enough already. However, as good as he was, he fought the crowd. Obviously he's already lost in numbers. And more unfortunately for Gin, it seems the security guards at this hospital have pretty good enough abilities to fight and shoot. Plus they also have great guts.

What was even more disturbing was that Vodka, the traitor, was watching him, grinning cruelly and contentedly.

The usual grin he wore when he killed his enemies mercilessly.

He lost enough blood. His head was now dizzy and his eyes began to blur.

Finally Gin fell down on his kneels while shouting in pain as he feels two hot tin stung on both of his legs.

Apparently two security guards shot his thighs.

That's when Vodka came forward to him as he cocked his pistol.

"Someone told me, if you want to kill, you'd better destroy the body or at least one of the vital organs, so that the person can not live again!" Vodka aimed the gun right into the center of Gin's forehead.

"I know you know who I mean" he grinned with the typical grin of a murderer.

"Goodbye, Aniki! Enjoy the hell!".

* * *

"Hi, Yamamura! Busy, huh?".

Grim reaper Yamamura turned his head to the one who calls him, in irritation.

How could he come up at such an important moment like now!

He's truly a troublemaker!

"Go away! Find someone else to play with! I'm busy now!".

"But everyone's busy right now! I'm bored!" He started whining now.

Yamamura sighed. Troublemaker, obnoxious and ... a little gay, in his opinion.

"By the way, who is this, the one you will take? Important person? Almost all the grim reapers come down here, you know!".

Yamamura closed his eyes. He counts to three inside to calm himself.

"Look, why don't you look for Kudo? I know he's free now!". What Yamamura means to Kudo is being free is that he's not in charge of capturing Gin's spirit and some security guards now.

"Kudo?" Then he burst out laughing, making Yamamura look up in horror at him.

"What did you do to Kudo?" Yamamura asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I was just playing with him a little bit! But ... Kudo ... He's now ..." he can't continue his words, for again laughing out of control.

However, his laughter stopped, while Yamamura jerked, as both of them suddenly heard a gunshot.

* * *

"This is bad! This is bad! **_This is obviously bad_**!" A small Shinichi Kudo, walked back and forth while continuing to rant on himself.

Kazuha sees Kudo - _who is now in a form of a child and has adjusted his clothes into a small size according to his current situation -_ with a strange feeling inside her, which seemed to have just awakened her.

She turned to Heiji, who was now grinning amused at Kudo.

They are husband and wife.

Do they ever have children?

But seeing the way Heiji treats her all this time, it's clear that the man sitting next to her loves her.

Then, why did she forget it? Forgot about him?

"Ano ... Hat- _Heiji_?" She decided to call him _Heiji_.

"Hmm?".

"How ... do I die?".


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

Even though in Yamamura's opinion, he's troublemaker, obnoxious and a little gay, inevitably, Yamamura had to admit that he was grateful that this troublemaker was here.

It was him, who captured Gin's spirit. This troublemaker grim reaper is also one of the best grim reaper he ever met. His ability is as great as Kudo. It's just, he often nosy and ignorant to his friends.

Like when he was alive, Gin's spirit was brutal. Even more. He attacked anyone, be it the grim reapers, or the spirit of the security officers whom he had killed violently before.

Moreover, now Gin is a spirit. He can't be shot or injured with a human weapons. Usually, the grim reapers are the ones who incapacitate them, unless they are is much weaker than the spirit they're going to take, like this Yamamura.

"Oi, Yamamura! Aren't you a grim reaper? I know you're still a new kid, but next time, use your skills! We can ... No! We _have to_ incapacitate them if they fought us! Here!" He ranted at Yamamura as he handed Gin, whom he had handcuffed, to him.

Gin knew he could not win, or at least it would be hard to beat the one who caught him than the one named Yamamura, who was now standing with a slight shiver of fear.

Gin smirked. As the one who caught him removing his hand from his handcuffed hand, Gin quickly jerked his cuffed hands upward, startling the two grim reapers, before he kicked Yamamura's navel area, then he ran away.

"Hey! Wait!" For a moment, puzzled, the troublemaker grim reaper gazed alternately between the now ran away Gin's spirit and Yamamura who was kneeling in pain while clutching his stomach.

"Haish!" Hissing in annoyance, he decided to pursue Gin's spirit and leaves Yamamura, which is unreliable now.

' _No spirits can escape him, Kaito the Great!_ ' He thought arrogantly.

* * *

" _How do I die?_ ".

The question is simple. But somehow, it sounded horrifying in Heiji's ears who now looked at Kazuha with both eyes wide, fearful and anxious.

At once, the memory of how Kazuha died, flooded his mind.

Or rather, what caused Kazuha to die.

He, himself.

"Heiji ...?" Kazuha called him hesitantly.

Heiji's now swallowing hard. "Ka-Kazuha, if I tell you, please don't leave me! I ... I love you so much! Please, believe me!".

Kazuha looked at him in amazement and disbelief.

She didn't expect _that_.

She asked how she had died, but the question was not answered. Instead she got a love confession from him.

Meanwhile Heiji doesn't care anymore if he looks weak and helpless, even in front of the shrinking grim reaper. After all, the grim reaper himself is now busy bemoaning his own fate that shrunk into a small kid as he's pacing around.

If this time he lost Kazuha again ...

No! He will do anything in his power to keep it from happening.

He will not lose Kazuha again!

"Why, Heiji? Kudo once told me, maybe I had a traumatic event just before I died, thus I can't remembered ...," said Kazuha with a dreamy look, while Heiji gulped.

Suddenly she gasped and turned sharply to Heiji with her eyes widened in both fear and suspicion.

"No ... Don't tell me that you are the one who ... _killed me_?" her voice is just a whisper now.

Heiji's face now becomes as white as paper. He was not the one who killed Kazuha. However, it was he who caused Kazuha to be hit by a car, so she and their unborn child, died.

Seeing Heiji's pale face, Kazuha instantly misjudged that her guess was right.

She clenched her fists in fury and began to shake.

So, this man, is the one who killed her!

 _Her own husband_?

And he still dare to say that he loved her, so much?

Bullshit!

Heiji, when he saw Kazuha who began to tremble with anger, her eyes shining with hatred and her fists clenched, reaching out his hand, trying to reach his wife. But Kazuha stood up and backed away from him. "Don't touch me!" She said coldly.

Heiji also stood up, still reaching out his hand towards her "Please, let me explain! I love you, Kazuha!".

"Stop saying that!".

"But, it's true! I love you so much, it hurts me! I miss you every day since you and our child have left me ...,"

" _Child?_ " Kazuha cut off Heiji's words while squinting "What child?".

Spontaneous both Kazuha's hands hugged her belly "Was I ... pregnant at that time?". Heiji can't answer or dared even to just look at her.

"You not only killed me, but also killed **_my_** child?!" She asked in a high-pitched voice now.

Heiji was sad when Kazuha mentioned their child only as hers, not theirs. But he didn't say anything.

That's when Kazuha said the most painful word Heiji ever heard in his entire life.

" _Murderer!_ ".

* * *

Shinichi Kudo sighed when he saw Hattori couple fighting.

He was actually giddy with his own problem. However, he knew he couldn't let them fight just because she misunderstood.

Mrs. Kazuha Hattori was indeed blind! And irritating, as usual!

Can't she see, the whole aura of Heiji Hattori screams his eternal love for her?

Took a deep breath, he walked toward the couple. "Alright, you two! We all have problems here! No more fight ..."

Kudo had not finished talking, when suddenly there was a body fell with a loud thump in front of them, slammed with a _judo style_.

"You're finished, Mister!" Said the person who flipped Gin.

Then he looked up, grinned at Kudo "Hi there, _cute kid_!".

Shinichi Kudo growled.

" _Kaito Kid!_ "


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"You know what ..." He said as he studied Kudo with a mischievous smile on his handsome face "You look more cute in this form, Kudo!".

"Stop joking, Kid! Quick, revert me back as before!".

"You mean ... you can't do it by yourself?" Kid asked, confused. But Kudo doubted he's really confused or just pretend it.

" _Kid ...!_ " Kudo said in a low voice, warning him.

"Alright, alright!" Kid lifted both his palms toward him. "But, don't you think I'd better take this dangerous spirit into afterlife first?".

He pointed his index finger down toward Gin, who was staring at them ferociously, but he could not move. Kid has somehow paralyze him.

Honestly, Kudo himself had forgotten about him.

"I'm going with you!" Said Kudo while hissing irritably.

There's no way he'll let Kid go alone! He will run off and doesn't come back!

"Up to you!" Kid replied, raising his shoulders indifferently, before he bent down to pull Gin to his feet.

Kudo turned toward the Hattori couple. Or, more precisely toward Kazuha Hattori. "You wait here! Don't go out from this room! I'm serious!".

"What? No, I'm coming with you!" Kazuha whimpered. She didn't want to be left alone with 'her husband'.

" _Wha_ ...?! No! Kazuha! Don't go!" Heiji joined in whining. If Kazuha leaves him now, he won't be able to follow her!

He's _alive_ now!

The imagination of Kazuha left him, making Heiji so frightened that he caught Kazuha's arm, who was already half-running towards Kudo. Gripping it tightly, but not strong enough to hurt her.

Right at that moment, suddenly a ray of pink light burst out from the spot where Heiji's hand and Kazuha's arm are band together, then Kazuha is unable to move. Her whole body was numb.

"Ku-Kudo? What's going on? Why I can't move?" Kazuha indeed unable to move, but she can still talk.

Kaito Kid whistled mischievously "A bond of true love! I never know it really existed!".

What? A bond of what?

True love?

Are you kidding?

Kazuha's now looking at Kudo in despair while shaking her head "No, Kudo! Please! Let me come with you!".

However, she doesn't see Heiji's devastated face when he heard Kazuha insist on leaving him. But, Kudo does see it.

Besides, it's true what Kid says.

A bond of true love, which means Heiji binds Kazuha to him and vice versa.

It only works for people who love their significant other truly and sincerely.

Once the bond is formed, it can't be deciphered.

But right now, Kudo doesn't have time to explain this to the stubborn Mrs. Hattori.

"If your husband says you can't go, then you can't go! The proof is, you can't move, can you? That's it! He doesn't allow you!" Kudo is trying not to notice Kazuha's pitiful face now.

"Okay! Then, I'll go for a while! I'll be back ...," he said, turning irritably toward Kid, who was grinning wide now "In my _original_ form!".

" _Kudo_ ...," Kazuha called him once more with pleading voice.

"Oi Kudo, you're too long! I'll go first!".

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kudo then swung his forefinger towards Kazuha and she became sleepy instantly.

Heiji quickly caught her in his arms before she fell to the floor.

"Guard her, Hattori!" then Kudo disappeared, following Kaito Kid who has left first.

"With my life, Kudo!" replied Heiji, smiling gently at Kazuha's beautiful face, who is now asleep in his arms.

* * *

"I don't understand! Why that man is not immediately sent to hell? He's dangerous!" Kid and mini Kudo walk side by side after they handing Gin over to the special agents for the spirits of the criminals.

"I don't understand why you forget about **_me_**?!".

"Huh? What are you talking ...?" Kid turned to Kudo, and realized what he meant because now the _little_ boy was glaring angrily at him.

"You sure you don't want to stay in this form? You're so cute, you know!" Kid winked to him.

" **KID!** ".

"Cute but grumpy! Hhh ...," Kid shook his head with a frown, before finally he swung his hand toward Kudo.

And nothing happened.

"Eh? Why it doesn't work?".

"It's not funny, Kid! Stop joking!".

"I'm not joking! _See_!".

Kid swung his hand again.

Once ...

Twice ...

Ten times ...

 _Nothing_ happened.

"Ahahahaha ...," Kid laughed nervously while scratching his non-itchy hair.

Meanwhile Kudo was now bowed down his head, trembling with anger.

"Uh, Kudo, on the positive side, you're back to young again! Congratulations!".

" **KA-I-TO KIIIIIDDD ...! _I'm gonna kill you!_** ".

* * *

Heiji was looking at Kazuha's sleeping face, smiling lovingly while occasionally stroking her cheek gently.

They were lying on his hospital bed, where Heiji hugged Kazuha tightly like a bolster, when suddenly the door to his room was opened wide and a woman in a kimono dressing rushed inside.

"Heiji!".

"Mom!".

Shizuka Hattori half ran toward his son's bed.

She can't see the spirit of her deceased daughter in law who is actually now lying with her son, with Kazuha's back towards Shizuka.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake, Heiji! When I hear the news, I'm headed straight here, but I can't go in because there was massacre in this hospital! I'm so scared, Heiji! I keep thinking bad things! Hospital massacre! Terrible!".

"Mom, please lower your voice!" Heiji doesn't want to wake Kazuha, but Shizuka misunderstands. She thinks Heiji is still sick and dizzy.

Her poor son!

He'd been in misery, since Kazuha and their unborn child died.

 _Not anymore_ , Shizuka decided.

"Heiji, why don't you get married again?".


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar.

 **A/N** : To **_CL_** , _**Guest**_ , **_blackismycolor31_** , **_sweetblackpearl_** and **_ARDeeyn_** , your reviews are highly appreciated! Thank you!

To **_ARDeeyn_** , _**DragonPhantom 75**_ , **_ILiveForShinichiandConansBlush_** , **_Lilith Jae_** , **_andreapirlono1fan_** , **_sweetblackpearl_** , **_blackismycolor31_** , **_Wuji2000_** and _ **MyLittleDawn**_ , thank you for liking and following this story!

And to all unknown readers, thank you very much for take your time to read this story! ( _Bow head_ )

Well, it's just 1.000 words per chapters, so, here we go!

* * *

Vodka looked around. He felt as if he's in a slaughterhouse, rather than in a hospital.

The walls and floors of the aisle that had been pure white were now tainted and flooded with blood.

Proudly, Vodka called his boss, reported his work, which he thought was a hit.

"Hello, Boss? Aniki's dead! Mission completed!".

"Good job, Vodka! My office now!" The boss replied briefly, before hung up.

After hanging up and placing the phone in his pocket, Vodka left the aisle that full with corpses, whistling happily.

Meanwhile at an office, the said boss turned toward another person in that room.

A woman with blond hair.

" _Finish him!_ ".

* * *

"Err, Kudo, sorry if I let you down. But you can't kill me! Your blow just tickles me!" Kid said casually, _and half mocked_ Kudo, as he calmly pointed to Kudo's little fist that now lodged on his stomach.

"Besides, _must I remind you_ , that violence between fellow grim reapers is strictly forbidden here?!" he asked in a bored tone to the little boy who was now glaring in horror at him, replacing the anger that had been there before.

Shinichi Kudo has just been hit by shock.

First, he was shrunk into a child and could not be restored to his original size yet.

And now secondly, his power also went away without a trace, just like that, along with the size of his body.

Well, probably it's not completely lost. Still works on Kazuha Hattori, could still make her fall asleep.

It seems that his power doesn't work on other creatures as strong as he was. For example, this grim reaper in front of him.

What did he say? That his blow just _tickled_ him?

This thought made Kudo terrified.

If now his power is not able to defeat Kaito Kid, how can he protects Kazuha Hattori from evil spirits, ghosts and demons?

From _his Chief_?

Given all this time, Kazuha Hattori is also rather haphazard.

"Kaito Kid!" A voice called out to Kid, and Kudo instantly pale.

' _Oh no! This is Chief's voice! He shouldn't know I'm shrinking!_ ' Kudo thought in horror and quickly hid himself behind Kid's feet.

Kid frowned as he read Kudo's mind.

' _Why? Why he shouldn't know?_ ' He telepathically asked Kudo.

' _Be quiet! He can hear you! Anyway, he shouldn't know!_ ' Kudo glared angrily at Kid, who was now raising an eyebrow. This time, Kid's really confused.

"I heard from Yamamura! Thank you for helping him capture Gin's spirit! Where is he now? ... Hmm? Who is this little boy?" Chief lowered his head and began to stare at Kudo curiously, who was moving himself closer to Kid's feet.

Kid's instinct told him there's something wrong here.

"Um, well, this kid is lost, so I'll take him to the receptionist desk to ask who he is. Is he alive or _deaaaad_ ...?" Kid glared irritably to Kudo who had just pinched his thigh.

"Weird! His face is very similar to ..."

"Aren't kids have similar face?" Kid quickly interrupted his words.

"By the way, you were asking about Gin? He's there!" Now Kid changed the topic of the conversation while pointing his thumb toward a special prison for the spirits of the criminals before he took Kudo's little hand and pulled him, a little pushy, with him.

"See you later!" He winked at Chief in a flirtatious way, make Kudo sweat-dropped.

Both Kid and Kudo could still feel Chief's sharp gaze on their backs.

Or rather on Kudo's little back.

After walking quite a distance and they were sure Chief did not follow them, Kudo hastily waved his small hand out from Kid's grasp.

"Next time you hold my hand, I'll bite your fingers!" Kudo hissed irritably, as he showed off to Kid, a series of his clean white teeth.

"Is that the way you say thank you?" asked Kid, pretending to be hurt.

"Hmph! Say thanks? On you? Who turned me into this small kid? Keep dreaming!" Kudo started walking away.

"Oi, Kudo! Wait!" Kid whined as he's walking after Kudo.

However, they're not aware, there's a silhouette figure that watches them in silence.

' _Hmm ... Is that so?_ _That little boy is Kudo!_ '.

The figure smirked.

' _Interesting!_ '.

* * *

"Why don't you get married again?".

Gaping in surprise, Heiji quickly closed Kazuha's ears with his palms.

How could his mother talked like that! Ask him to marry again!

Moreover, Kazuha's here!

Oh yes, he just remembered, most likely his mother couldn't see Kazuha. But, still ...

Meanwhile Shizuka frowned as she saw Heiji's reaction.

Now his hands are like holding something, for what she can't see.

It was as if there's something ... _invisible_ in front of him?

"Mom!" Heard her son calling, she quickly forgot her previous thoughts. That doesn't make sense, anyway!

"I thought we've finished talking about _that_! You already know my answer! I would never marry again!".

"But, Heiji, if you have a wife, she will take care of ..."

" _ **I do have a wife!**_ " Heiji replied angrily, startled Shizuka, as he hugged the invisible Kazuha possessively and more closely to him.

"You once had a wife, Heiji!" Shizuka corrected his words patiently.

"Mom!" Heiji cut off his mother's words.

"I've decided! I'd rather be with Kazuha than marry again!".


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

" _Kudooo_ ..." a humorous humming voice called his name.

The grim reaper named Kudo, ignored the caller, as he kept walking in front of him, faster.

"Oooiii, Kudooo! Don't you hear me?".

Still no answer.

"Hiiih! He's now small, annoying and deaf!" he muttered softly, but Kudo could still hear him clearly, yet he still ignored him.

"Oi! **SHINICHI KUDO!** ".

Finally he turned around while hissing with annoyance, "Haish! If I didn't reply, that means I'm not in the mood to talk to you! Don't scream, let alone call me by full name!" Kudo scolded at him.

Unfortunately, instead of feeling guilty, Kid smiled broadly now "Well, since you've turned now, there's something I want to ask ..."

"Go ahead! Don't expect an answer from me, though!" Kudo interrupts his words as he turned again to continue walking.

"Oh, really?" He grinned mischievously "It's about the spirit of the woman you are responsible for. What's her name? Kazuha Hattori?" Kid's grin widened, when Kudo stopped walking and once again, turned back to him. He knows Kudo's already hooked.

"What about her?" He's even now walking towards him. If Kudo is in his normal size, surely Kid will feel a _little_ intimidated.

Take a note, just _a little_.

Unfortunately, now his form is a little boy, Kid even amused to see him.

"I don't know. You tell me!".

Kudo gaping in disbelief at Kaito Kid.

 _What the hell?_

"I hope you have a good reason for me not to kill you, Kid!".

"Didn't I tell you? You can't kill me!" Kid replied arrogantly.

Not knowing how to answer, Kudo breathed, then he turned and walked away.

"Hey, Kudo! Why are you so easy to get angry now? I mean, I'm gonna help you!".

Kudo kept walking, pretending not to hear Kid's words.

Kid rolled his eyes, before finally he teleported to Kudo.

Kudo jerked a little when suddenly Kid appeared in front of him.

"Move!" He said in a disinterested tone.

"How long have you been with Kazuha Hattori?" Kid asked, ignoring Kudo's stern gaze.

"It's none of your business, Kid! Now, move!".

"Think about it, Kudo! Kazuha Hattori was the first spirit _ever_ that has to wait until several years before she was sent, either to heaven or to hell, I don't know. But, don't you feel that this is strange? Maybe she is ... you know ... _something special_?" Kid said the last words in a low, mysterious voice.

"Get straight to your point!" Inevitably, Kudo became curious too.

"The point is, you can't protect her now, with your present form!" he told him bluntly.

"Oh yes! Thanks to **_you_**!" Kudo replied sarcastically.

"I'm not done talking yet, you know!" Kid starts to get annoyed at him.

Kudo raised both eyebrows, telling Kid to continue his sentence.

"Well, I admit it's my fault you're a kid now. That's why, as an apology, I'll help you to guard Kazuha Hattori!".

Kudo's eyes widened in disbelief. Kaito Kid just apologized, _though indirectly_ , and offered to help him? What a _rare_ thing!

"Thanks, but it's not necessary. I can still ..."

 _ **NGIIIIINNNGGGG ...**_

"Aaakkhh ...!" Kudo closed his eyes in surprise. However, he immediately widened his eyes in horror.

This alarm!

Apparently, Kaito Kid somehow heard the alarm too. And he also knows what that alarm means.

"She's in danger? Well, what are you waiting for? C'mon, let's go!".

He pulled Kudo's little hand. Before he teleported both of them, Kid turned his head towards Kudo with a naughty grin "Don't bite me!".

Kudo growled.

* * *

Kazuha glanced around fearfully. She doesn't recognize where she is right now. She just knows everything is dark. No light at all.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

How did she get here? She wondered as she started walking slowly.

"Kudo?".

No answer.

"He-Heiji?" Kazuha actually called Heiji's name because it was forced. But, she doesn't know who else to call other than Kudo.

" ... _my~_ " Kazuha gasped and turned as she heard a low voice, as if _calling_ her.

" ... _ommy~~_ " Kazuha began to tremble with fear. The voice was sad but also horrible.

Very creepy.

" _Mommy~~~ ..._ "

"Kudo! Heiji! Help!" Kazuha shouted in despair when suddenly ...

" **MOMMY**!".

" _Kyaaaaa_!".

* * *

Heiji's now sitting on the edge of the bed, while looking at Kazuha's sleeping face.

His mother had just returned home, after arguing quite fiercely with him, regarding his words who preferred to be with Kazuha rather than remarry.

"So you mean you'd prefer to die follow Kazuha than get married again?" Shizuka asked in an intimidating voice that usually made her husband and son dwell in fear.

"Yes, that's true!" Heiji replied calmly.

Then Shizuka started babbling at length, but Heiji did not listen.

Pfftt ... as if he wants to remarry. No, thank you very much!

His wife is only one, _forever_. Kazuha!

Now Heiji smiled lovingly as he looked at her face. However, his smile became a frown as he saw Kazuha began to move uneasily.

"Kazuha?" Heiji called her.

"Kudo? He-Heiji?".

"Yes, I'm here, Kazuha!" Heiji grabbed one of her palm.

She's having a nightmare, Heiji realized.

But, can a spirit having a nightmare?

Kazuha increasingly moved restlessly. She began to flounder.

"Kazuha! Love, wake up!" Heiji started to panic. He shook Kazuha's shoulders slowly.

"Kudo! Heiji! Help!".

"Kazuha, please wake up! You're only dreaming!" Heiji started to shake Kazuha's shoulders a little harder.

" _Kyaaaaa_!".

"KAZUHAA!" Heiji screamed in confusion and panic.

 _Oh, God! Please! Help her!_

"Hattori!".

"Kudo! Quick! Please! Help! Do something!" Heiji's no longer even able to compose the sentences correctly.

Kudo looked at Kid and he nodded.

 _Evil spirits_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

The witch grinned with a creepy face full of boils and irregular yellow teeth.

How lucky she is today!

First, by accident she meets Shinichi Kudo, _who shrinks_!

The bastard who killed her sister!

She had never heard of a shrinking grim reaper. However, most likely, his power also shrinks along with his body.

 _It's time to revenge!_

Her head was filled with plans of how she should take revenge, when suddenly she saw a spirit wandering around in confusion, maybe she's lost, which turned out to be Kazuha Hattori.

Perhaps Kudo himself didn't know, but rumors about Kazuha Hattori already spread so much among witches that whoever eats her spirit, by swallowing it whole, will gain supernatural powers, beauty and youthfulness _for eternity_.

Unfortunately, she's guarded by one of the strongest grim reapers ever, Shinichi Kudo.

Her sister tried to capture her, but failed.

And now, she will capture the spirit of Kazuha Hattori.

Well, actually she _already_ caught her.

However, it's just that she's too greedy, so, instead of swallowing Kazuha Hattori's spirits, this witch used her as a bait to summon Shinichi Kudo.

The witch now noticed Kazuha, who was sitting half daydreaming due to magic, while rocking a baby doll, made of wood.

Kazuha Hattori is indeed beautiful.

The witch smirked.

 _'Youth, beauty and supernatural powers! Everything will be mine for eternity!'_ She thinks greedily.

Hurry up, Shinichi Kudo!

I can't wait for you to come!

* * *

"Do something, Kudo!" Heiji shouted in panic. Actually, Kazuha is no longer floundering. However, this actually makes Heiji increasingly panicked, instead of him becomes calm.

Saw Kudo who was about to leave the room, Kid hastily interrupted as he lifting his palms toward Kudo " _Whoa, whoa, whoa,_ where do you think you want to go?".

"Where do you think? I'll look for Kazuha Hattori! Do you even need to ask?".

"Oh, good, good! A little boy like you is a delicious meal for evil spirits!" Kid replied mockingly.

"I'm **_NOT_** a little boy! Or ... do you have any better ideas?".

"Actually, I do!" Kid smirked proudly and arrogantly. "Didn't I say I would help you? You stay here! **_I_ **will look for Kazuha Hattori! Besides ..." Kid's pointing his thumb towards the now panic Heiji. "If you leave him, I'm sure he'll kill himself in a minute, because of stress! I don't know him very well yet, so I won't stop him. You know me, eh Kudo?".

"I'm coming with you!".

" ** _WUAAHH!_** " Kid screamed, really surprised when Heiji Hattori was already standing behind him.

Kudo almost choked by his own laugh when he saw Kid's overreaction.

"You!" Kid pointed at Heiji while still panting slightly. "You'll give me a heart attack!".

"Yeah, so? What's the problem? You're the same as Kudo, don't you? A grim reaper? You're not gonna die, anyway! Kudo! I'm coming with you!" Heiji replied nonchalantly, making Kudo grin satisfied and Kid glared irritably at him.

"That's not the place for the living!" though in fact he was annoyed at him, but still, Kid told Heiji, while scowling now.

Wait a minute!

By the way, Kid suddenly _realized_ , this man, is a _human_ , isn't he?

Then, why he can easily see him, Kudo and Kazuha Hattori?

Also, in fact, _this human_ , even can create a bond of true love with Kazuha Hattori.

Who exactly are they?

He's obviously not an ordinary human and she's not an ordinary spirit!

Then he himself? With haphazard and stupid, he plunged himself in danger by intending to help Kudo guard Kazuha Hattori's spirit!

Kid swallowed nervously as he realized his current position. _Uh-oh_!

He watched as this man whose named Hattori, was talking to Kudo now.

Or rather, Kudo who was talking to him, "Sorry Hattori, but he's right! It's not a place for the living. You can't go there!".

"I don't care! Kazuha is there! I have to pick her myself!" Heiji replied stubbornly.

' _Nice! While they were arguing, maybe I could run away?_ ' Kid thought as he slowly began to sneak.

Kudo, who had actually read Kid's mind, didn't react anything, until the moment Kid was approaching the door.

Then suddenly ...

 _Click!_

"Hey! What the hell is this, Kudo?!" Kid exclaimed, looking at his suddenly shackled hands, and hooked up to Kudo.

"Don't worry Hattori!" Kudo smirked at the Kid who was now starting to sweat cold. "My friend _there_ is already willing to help find your wife. Didn't you also hear when he offered himself? Right, Kid?" Kudo's now looking at him, pretending to smile pleasantly. Whereas in his heart, he laughs cruelly. ' _Ha! Take that, Kid!_ '.

"Ah, Kudo! Looks like you heard me wrong, what I mean is ..." Kid hastily explained when Kudo suddenly was standing in front of him.

"Thanks for your help, Kid! I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!" Kudo smiled strangely, made Kid sweat more.

"Oh and, by the way ... **_Do not_** come home without Kazuha Hattori!".

"Hiiiy ... Alright, alright! I understand!" Kid replied resignedly.

Kudo may now be tangible as a small kid. However, he still remains as intimidating as ever.

* * *

"Don't cry baby, Mommy's here ... Don't cry baby, Mommy's here ..." Kazuha sang the same song lyrics repeatedly with monotone voice and blank stares.

"That's right, Sweetheart! And guess who'll come soon to separate you from your baby? Shinichi Kudo! But you will not let that happen, won't you?" the witch whispered slowly in Kazuha's ear, brainwashing her.

Shinichi Kudo?

No! It's not him that separated her from her baby!

His name is ... _Heiji Hattori_!

Kazuha looked up with hateful eyes ...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

 **A/N** : Today my mom read one of my stories. She said, there are _a lot_ of messy grammar (she had major in English at her school before). First, I'm not confident to continue this story. But then I thought, I'm not a native, please apologize for the grammatical errors :D

To **_ErNa-Chan_** , ** _allietheepic7_** , _**melarem**_ and **_ztenshi 104_** , thank you for liking and following this story!

* * *

Osaka Prefectural Police Superintendent, Heizo Hattori, is outraged!

How could the cops on duty there, let the main perpetrators of this Suita Hospital's massacre get away _easily_?

Are they working or sleeping?

Plus, Suita Hospital is where his son is treated. Even Dr. Watanabe, his son's doctor, became one of the dead victims!

Well, okay, this may have been personal because it concerns his son!

However, the _hospital massacre_ , certainly not something that can be ignored just like that!

When he was just silent, for being too angry and trying to control himself with all his might, suddenly his cell phone rang.

From his wife.

"Yes, Shizuka?".

"Heizo! Let's hear this! Your son told me calmly that he ..."

"I'm sorry, Dear, but there's another incoming call! Let's talk again at home!".

" _Wha_ ..., Heizo! Wait!".

But Heizo has hung up. He knows at home later, most likely Shizuka will be mad at him. But, if Shizuka has started babbling, it will be very difficult to stop her.

Besides, he's working now!

"Heizo Hattori!".

"Boss just ordered me to finish Vodka! It's time to run the plan, Chief Hattori!".

Heizo Hattori smirked. Finally the boss takes his bait!

"Be careful! Don't get your mask uncovered!".

"Yes, of course! I don't want to die either!".

Then both lines were closed.

* * *

"Hattori, do you mind if I ask how Kazuha died? Are you really ... who killed her?" Little Shinichi Kudo asks Heiji in a casual voice, but in his heart he's very curious.

In the past, he didn't care and wasn't type of person - _oops_ \- he mean, type of grim reaper who bothered to interfere with other people's business.

However, since he was too long along together with the haphazard Kazuha Hattori, he slowly infected by her ugly trait. _Curious_.

"That's none of your business!".

Well, Heiji's answer was exactly what he had expected. In fact, Kudo has also predicted precisely that Heiji will answer him briefly, curtly and without looking at him. His eyes only focused on Kazuha.

"I know that's none of my business! But we have not spoken for the past ten minutes, _so_ ... I'm asking. If you don't mind answering ..."

Heiji did not answer.

There was another moment of silence, until Kudo finally got bored.

He had just come down from the couch he had occupied for the last fifteen minutes, for a walk around the room, when he suddenly heard Heiji's voice answering his question, quietly and wounded.

"I did not kill her! But, I was the one who caused her and our child to die!" he said, gently wiping the sweat on Kazuha's forehead with his handkerchief.

"I don't understand, Hattori".

Heiji turned to Kudo, sighing. "It's all my fault!"

Then he began telling his story to Kudo.

* * *

Kaito Kid grumbled all the way as he down the darkness in search of Kazuha Hattori.

"That damn Kudo! Just watch it after I can restore him to his original size! By the way, why is it so dark? When does the light appear?" he muttered softly.

And Kid got the answer. From a distance, there was a glow of light flickering once ... Now twice ...

Kid smirked as he quickened his pace.

 _Gotcha!_

* * *

There's no other word that Kudo could think of than _pity_.

Regret always comes last. And in this case, _very_ late.

"Now you know, Kudo, why don't I want to lose her again! I don't even care if she hates me now! Just be with her, I'm happy ..."

Kudo sighed. He's actually reluctant to tell him, but ...

"Hattori, sorry I have to tell you, but Kazuha only has one more year, before she ..."

"I'll find a way to stay with her!" Heiji answered confidently, as if reading Kudo's mind.

"Suicide will get you straight to hell!" now it's Kudo's turn that read Heiji's mind.

Heiji silently stared at Kudo.

"I **_will_** find a way!" Heiji replied stubbornly, before he turned back toward his beloved wife.

' _I will not let **anything** separate us again, Kazuha!_' he swore to himself.

* * *

 _The witches_ ...

Kid really averse to face them. They are cunning, evil, cruel ... And also have ugly face!

The faster he beat her, the better!

From inside the barrier, he saw the witch touching Kazuha's shoulder once, and in a flash, she turns to be young and beautiful!

' _Wow! Kazuha Hattori is absolutely great!_ ' Kid thought astonished.

Obviously the witch would not release Kazuha easily, whereas, he's really reluctant to face her!

Suddenly a crazy idea flashed across his head.

Kid smirked.

 _Worth a try!_

* * *

"Good evening, Miss! Sorry to interrupt your time for a while, but I'm lost. Can you ... **WOW**! You are very beautiful!".

The witch, who had never been called beautiful before, was shocked when suddenly a handsome young man greeted her and called her beautiful.

Wait a minute!

The face of this young man ... _similar to Kudo_.

No! It can't be him! She saw for herself that Kudo's now shrinking into a kid!

"Really? I'm ... _beautiful_?" Even her voice also melodious now.

"Are you kidding? You're so beautiful! What's your name?" Kid stretched out his hand, which she greeted immediately.

"I'm Grisel- _daaaaa_ ...,"

As soon as her hand touched his, the witch instantly became a stone and slowly disappeared into dust.

"Nice to meet you too, Griselda!".


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon for the wrong grammar

 **A/N** : Sorry for a lot of swearing here

* * *

Kaito Kid narrowed his eyes as he saw Kazuha Hattori staring at the distant with hateful eyes.

' _This is bad!_ ' he thought.

It looks like she has been conjured by the witch, what's her name? Gisela or something like that. Don't know, he had forgotten.

He's now standing in front of her, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Kazuha Hattori, let's get out of here! Your husband is looking for you! He'll go crazy if I don't bring you back to him soon!".

Well, _he and Kudo_ , actually.

Unless, Kudo will not go crazy, just be mad at him. _Very_ mad.

 _Hmm ...?_

What is she carrying?

A wooden baby doll?

See Kazuha's silent face with a hateful glare even without blinking, Kid is very confident that the wooden doll is likely contain a spell inside.

"Kazuha Hattori?" Kid called her again. Still no answer.

"Oi, Lady! Did you hear me?".

"Kazuha Hattori is not going anywhere! She's ours!" A voice, echoed from the darkness, answering Kid's question, instead of Kazuha herself.

" _Wha_ ... Oh shit!" Suddenly a very strong winds came from behind Kazuha.

Kid immediately put a protective barrier around him, or he will fly due to the strong winds.

Alas, before the barrier was perfectly formed, four whips suddenly broke through his barrier, whipping him cruelly and mercilessly, for him to retreat.

" ** _WUAAA_**!" Kid did his best to avoid the whips.

 _Ctaasshh_ ...

 _Ctaasshh_ ...

Two whip swings injure his arm and cheek. A thin red line began to appear from the scars.

"Shit! Demonic whips!" Kid swore. Inevitably, he retreats slowly. However, as he looked up, he was shocked to find that Kazuha Hattori had been hugged by black hands. She no longer stares with hateful eyes, but began to close her eyes.

' _She submits into the darkness!_ ' Kid realized.

' _No! That can not happen!_ ' Kid fought the whips while trying to get closer. He managed to grab two whips, twisting both in his left hand. Now he is wrestling with the third whip with his right hand.

"Oi, Kazuha Hattori! Wake up! Open your eyes! _Dammit_!" The fourth whip is now injuring Kid's left eye.

These jerk whips!

" ** _Take this!_** " The now enraged Kid is burning the three whips in his hands.

The three burning whips were writhing in pain. Kid quickly grabbed the fourth whip, but it retreated.

" _What?_ ".

And with lightning speed, it returned, now circling Kid's neck. Strangled him.

Shocked, Kid did not have time to dodge.

"You f-cking whip!" Kid gripped the whip around his neck, which grew stronger against him.

Now his face went red. His head and wounded eyes throbbed with pain.

With difficulty Kid saw Kazuha, who is getting more drown in the dark, now only the upper half of her body that still not swallowed by the darkness.

If this continues, he and Kazuha Hattori will surely lost!

That's when, Kid with throbbing eye, seeing a tiny speck of pink light emanating from Kazuha's heart.

' _What light is that?_ ' Kid tried to focus his eyes.

The pink light now shines stronger, as if preventing Kazuha completely engulfed by the darkness.

Then Kid realized that the pink light is Heiji Hattori's bond to Kazuha.

This is it! This is his only chance!

Kid then screamed with all his might, call Kudo telepathically " ** _KUDO! Hattori! Tell Hattori to call his wife!_** ".

* * *

Shinichi Kudo doesn't need to be a cupid, to know clearly how much Heiji Hattori loves his wife.

Unfortunately, he did make a pretty fatal mistake.

Despite his pity, he can't help this Hattori couple. Unless they are meant to be together.

" ** _KUDO! Hattori! Tell Hattori to call his wife!_** " Kudo jumped in shock when suddenly Kid's voice shouted so loudly in his head.

"What the hell, Kid? Why are you shouting so loud?".

"Hurry! There's no time!" Kudo just realized that Kid's voice sounded like _choked_.

 _They are in danger_!

Kudo turned to Heiji "Hattori! Call your wife!"

"What? Why?" Heiji's face became paled. "Is she ... **NO! KAZUHA!** ".

Kudo sweat dropped with ringing ears. "Err, Hattori, I mean call her through your bonds. Even though you're screaming, she can't hear you!".

"But, how? I don't know ...," his voice now panicked and desperate.

"If you do love her, you know how ..."

* * *

" _Kazuha ..._ "

Kazuha's almost closed eyes, slowly opened again when a soft voice called her.

A _male_ voice.

" _Kazuha, Love ..._ "

Love?

Who is he? Calling her as _Love_?

" _Kazuha, please come back to me!_ ".

Wait a minute! She seems to know the owner of this voice.

This is not Kudo's voice.

Then this is the voice of ...

"Heiji ...?" she asked hesitantly.

" _Yes, Love. It's me!_ " For some reason his tone was more toward pleasure, because she _recognized_ his voice, rather than relieved.

Slowly but surely, as Kazuha opened her eyes the black hands that hugged her, along with the whip that choked Kid, vanished without trace.

Kid coughed for a moment, before took a deep breath and grabbed Kazuha Hattori, then immediately teleported leaving the place.

However, Kazuha's mind is occupied with other thoughts.

 _Heiji Hattori_ ...

* * *

Heiji's happiness when Kazuha recognizes his voice, quickly turns into panic, as he sees Kazuha's body in front of him slowly disappears.

"Kudo! Kazuha ... Her body is gone!".

"Relax Hattori! That means Kid got her home! See! They're coming!".

A second later, Kaito Kid, who was injured quite badly, and Kazuha appeared out of nowhere.

"KAZUHA!" Heiji immediately ran and hugged her.

"Wow! Kid! Looks like your wound this time is pretty bad!" Kid glared irritably at Kudo when suddenly ...

 _JLEEBB_ ...

" **AAGGH!** ".

The three men, _especially Heiji_ , stared in disbelief at Kazuha, who now jabbing a shard of glass into Heiji's stomach.

" _Kazu ... ha_?".


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"I'm here to see the spirit of a prisoner just brought by the grim reaper Kaito Kid! The silver-haired criminal who recently blew up our old office!".

The gatekeeper of the special prison for the spirits of the criminals gazed at him with wonder "Sorry, Chief! Even you are _not_ allowed to come in! Shouldn't you know about this rule?".

"Yeah, I know that!" Chief shrugged. "Just for a minute! I want to see his face before he's sent to hell! How dare he blow up our office! Don't you think so, _eh_?".

The gatekeeper now frowned with suspicion. "Sorry, Sir. But, still no!" he replied briefly and firmly.

Besides, what kind of reason is _that_?

Chief nodded "Alright then, I understand! By the way, you're doing your job very well, young man! You even so firmly refused my request, even though I'm one of the chiefs here! I'll tell my Boss to give you a reward for your excellent work ...," Chief glanced at the nameplate of the young gatekeeper officer that embedded on his right chest uniform. _Koji Yamato_.

"... Koji Yamato". The gatekeeper didn't like the way Chief called his name. Feels awkward. And somehow, _creepy_.

"Thank you Sir, but that's not necessary! I'm doing my job!".

"And also humble! What an example! You are truly deserve a reward!" Chief patted his shoulder once while smiled strangely, before turning around and started walking away.

Oh yes, Koji Yamato indeed deserves a reward!

Hope he'll like his _present_!

* * *

" _Psst_ ...,"

Gin opened his eyes. Just now ... someone called him?

" _Psst ... You! Yes, you with silver hair!_ " Yes, someone call him. But he can't see, who is it.

" _Aren't you the one who once blew up this place?_ _You impressed me so much_ _!_ " The voice was like dancing in the air. It doesn't appear who's talking.

" _If you stay here, you'll end up in hell! What a waste! Why don't you serve me, and you'll be immortal?!_ ".

Gin is actually resigned because he is sure he will indeed be sent to hell. However, suddenly, there is an offer that is so seductive. At the last seconds ...

"Why don't you show yourself first, before I give you an answer?" Gin replied defiantly.

The voice was laughing arrogantly.

"I really like you! You're amazing!".

A second later, a middle-aged man, in a black suit, appeared in front of him.

Gin watched the man calmly. He was reminded of his boss. Only, this man ... his face and his eyes are thousand times more cruel and cunning than his former boss, _who betrayed him_.

Gin's mind was interrupted when suddenly a hand was stretched out to him.

"So, what will you say?".

Gin smirked.

 _Immortality, his former boss and Vodka, the bastard_.

Must be nice!

* * *

Heiji looked up and down between Kazuha's hands, who stabbed his stomach with a shard of glass, and her beautiful face, which he loved very much.

" _Kazu ... ha_?" Heiji asked in a low, disbelieving voice, holding back the pain in his stomach.

Fortunately Kudo quickly reacted. He waved his hand and the glass instantly thrown out from Kazuha's hand, before it piercing Heiji's stomach deeper, and paralyze her.

It did not bleed and there's no wound, because the glass that Kazuha used to pierced his stomach was a magical thing, which once had been a wooden baby doll.

But, it did hurt like hell. However, the pain in Heiji's stomach is not a comparable at all to the pain that he felt in his heart.

Why Kazuha had the heart to stab him?

Did she hate him so much?

Nothing is more painful than being hated by someone you loved so dearly.

"Great! And I just risked my life to save her!" said Kid sarcastically while dropping himself onto the couch.

"Kazuha Hattori! Do you realize what you just did?" Kudo asked in a sad and disappointed tone. "You have just hurt your innocent husband!".

"Innocent? You said he's innocent? He killed me **_and_** my baby! What's so innocent about him?" Kazuha asked hysterically, tears began to fall from her eyelids.

"Actually, no! He didn't do that! But he married you based on the bet!". At this, Kazuha eyes widened. _Shocked_.

" _ **KUDO!**_ ".

"Let her know, Hattori!".

Kudo sighed. "Look, Kazuha! All humans must have done wrong, without exception! Your husband, I admit he's wrong, even fatal enough, he married you for the bet. But, do you know if he's really regret it? He loves you very much. Just before you die ..."

Currently, Heiji Hattori's whole body is shaking, because he is so afraid of Kazuha's reaction.

"That's enough, Kudo! I don't want to hear the rest of it! Please release me, I need to sit down!".

Kudo sighed again, before he snapped his finger once.

Now Kazuha, who was able to move, dutifully sat herself down on the couch, on the opposite side of Kid.

Through of the corner of her eyes, Kazuha could see Heiji, hesitantly stepping toward her.

"Don't come near me! Don't act like you care about me! Like you _love_ me!".

Heiji now walked more steadily toward her "I _do_ love you, Kazuha!".

Meanwhile Kudo cleared his throat at Kid, who looked focus at Hattori couple.

"What, Kudo?" Kid asked innocently.

Kudo rolled his eyes.

* * *

Shizuka Hattori saw a piece of paper in her hand, given by a monk from a shrine she had just visited.

" _It's true, Madame. There's a ghost attached to your son! His late wife!_ ".

 _Nothing_ should keep her son from happiness again, even if it's her late daughter-in-law!

She's now squeezing the paper.

 _Talisman for exorcist ..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not native

* * *

Gin never thought, the immortality that meant by the middle-aged man, was that he will be _absorbed_ by him.

As Gin's hand touched his to shake his hand, he was immediately drawn with a mighty force, forced in and merged become one to his body, _if it could be called a body_ , the middle-aged man.

After absorbing Gin, the man shuddered a little.

"Humans ... Greedy and easily deceived ... Delicious meal!" he said to nobody, smiling slyly and satisfied.

His mind returned when he was easily defeated, by a _human spirit_ named Kazuha Hattori. So, apparently the rumor he had heard from the witches was true, he had proved it himself!

Kazuha Hattori is great and very powerful! She defeated him just by opening her eyes, not even needing to fight him!

He will visit her again!

After absorbing Gin, he hoped his strength will increase to defeat Kazuha Hattori. Then, he will absorb her too, and become unbeatable, perhaps even by Him!

A horrible, sneaky grin formed on his lips.

He left the place like the way he came, by disappearing just like that.

* * *

Heiji Hattori sat sleepily next to his wife. Kazuha has no interest in talking to him, although he had tried many different ways.

After a few times his head nodded forward, due to sleepiness, finally she talked to him.

"You'd better go to bed!" she said, not looking at him. And her voice is still cold. However, Heiji felt there's a little attention hidden inside.

Heiji looked at her with a sad smile.

Oh, how much he loved her!

If only she believed him and gave him a chance to prove that he really loves her ...

Well, another thing, she's right anyway. He's sleepy. But he didn't want to sleep in a cold hospital bed.

"May I ... sleep on your lap?" Heiji ventured to ask Kazuha.

"Huh?".

Without waiting for Kazuha's approval, Heiji has laid his head on her lap. He then grabbed Kazuha's right hand and held it tightly, as if it was his lifeline.

"What are you ..."

"Kazuha, I love you!" then Heiji slept with a satisfied smile on his handsome face. Then, his left leg kicked Kaito Kid's butts, who had been paid _more than needed_ attention to them, he thought Heiji didn't know, and threw him out of the couch.

"Hey!" Kid exclaimed angrily.

But, seeing Kazuha Hattori's now red face, his anger turned into an ignorant smile. However, Kid has not had time to say anything since Kudo called him.

"Do you know Koji Yamato?".

Kid nodded "The gatekeeper of the criminal spirit's prison. Yea, I know him. Why?".

"He's dead!".

Kid jerked slightly "He's _what_?".

"Dead" Kudo repeat. "And by the meaning with dead is vanish without a trace like dust ..." Kudo's words were cut off because his cell phone rang. "Oh no! There's a spirit near here that I have to pick up ..."

"Where?".

"On the bridge in front of the hospital. Drunk, then fell off the bridge ..."

"Eeww ..." Kid grimaced in disgust. He doesn't like to see messy corpses.

"Alright then, I'll go for a while! Please guard them for me Kid!".

" _A-a-a!_ " Kid swung his forefinger in a mocking style and mocking tone. "In case you're forget, you're _still_ a little boy, Kudo! I'll pick up the drunkard! Did you say on the bridge in the front of this hospital?".

Kudo raised an eyebrow "Do you have nothing to do? No spirit you have to pick up?".

Kid smirked "I'm on leave!".

"On leave? Can a grim reaper take a leave of absence?".

"Of course you can! You are too hard-working, Kudo!" he said, bending slightly and stroking Kudo's small head, making him growl.

"See you later, _cute kid_!" he winking at Kudo while walking left the room.

* * *

Kaito Kid usually likes to work quickly and don't like to get bother. He will teleport to the place where the spirit should be picked up, pick it up, then teleport again to the afterlife, delivering the spirit.

However, this evening air is very fresh, he wanted to walk. Kudo said the location on the bridge in front of the hospital. It's near, no need to hurry.

After all, usually people who die drunk, their spirits were also still staggering from the drunkenness, not yet fully aware. Even if the spirit ran away, he could still catch it.

That's the bridge!

Hmm? Strange!

Why is the surrounding still quiet? No police cars or ambulances yet, even though the distance was so close from the hospital!

Feeling something was wrong, Kid fastened his pace. Arriving in front of the bridge, he found _nothing_.

Even with his eyes that can see through the darkness, he don't find a single corpse or a drunk or confused spirit wandering around, as usual.

What does this mean? Did Kudo trick him? To get rid of him?

Kid turned toward the hospital building he had just left. The veins on his forehead began to twitch.

 _Shinichi Kudooo ..._

 _I won't forgive you!_

* * *

The middle-aged man smirked horribly when he saw a young man, whom he believed to be Kazuha Hattori's guardian, left a room in the hospital.

Her guardian grim reaper is gone!

Time to visit Kazuha Hattori!

* * *

"Sorry, Ma'am! The visiting hours are up! You can come back tomorrow!".

"It concerns my son's life!" Shizuka Hattori insisted that she be allowed into her son's room.

"But ..."

Shizuka didn't hear anymore. She ran, as fast as her kimono allowed, to Heiji's room.

"Wait, Ma'am!".

However, she can't see a middle-aged man walking in front of her. And her talisman is touching him.

" _ **AAGGH!**_ ".


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar

* * *

Kazuha watched Heiji sleeping soundly on her lap, hugging her right arm tightly while drooling slightly on it.

Unconsciously, her left hand stroked Heiji's head softly.

Maybe he could feel his head stroked softly, Heiji huddled deeper on Kazuha's lap. He hugged her arm more tightly.

" _Kazuha ..._ " he mumbled her name softly and with contentment in his sleep.

Is it true, what did he say? That he loves her?

Kazuha wants to believe it.

However, with the fact that you are married just for the sake of winning a bet with your friends, is hard to believe that your spouse truly loves you.

How much money Heiji won for marrying her? Imagining Heiji received some money because he won the bet, made Kazuha start to sob quietly.

Why did this happen to her?

What did she _ever_ do to Heiji, so he did something horrible like this to her?

"Kudo! Can you get rid of him from my lap?" Kazuha said between her sobs.

"No, Kazuha!" Almost immediately, Heiji curled up on Kazuha's lap, much deeper than before, like a fetus in the womb. Kudo doubted whether Heiji was still sleeping or just pretending to be asleep.

"It's true he loves you, Kazuha! Isn't he your husband? You should have more faith in him! Isn't trust the most important thing in a marriage?" Kudo lectured Kazuha softly after reading her thoughts.

"I don't think so! I really doubt if he really loves me! He married me in order to win the bet! It's the fact, Kudo!" Kazuha shrugged her shoulders with a sad smile "Well, maybe I'm not meant to be happy!" she laughed hollowly.

"That's not true! Listen, Kazuha ..."

"Could I asked ... if my time accelerated?".

"Huh?" Kudo asked, confused because he did not expect Kazuha to change the subject of their conversation.

When he realized what Kazuha meant with her accelerated time, Kudo narrowed his eyes "Do you think we're in the market, we can bargain?" he replied sarcastically. He almost forgot, sometimes Kazuha Hattori can be unreasonable.

"You know, Kudo, little boy and sarcasm don't fit together! Oh, by the way, I just realized that you're now is still a child! Why? Failed to return to your adult form?" Kazuha replied innocently, no longer sobbing. But her tone was mocking him.

Hmph! No, no! He will not be provoked by this annoying Mrs. Hattori's words!

However, Kudo didn't have time to continue his thoughts when he felt the hair on his neck stood up because there was something evil in the air approaching.

Oh no! He's still a child and Kid has not returned yet.

By the way, why is Kid so long? Usually, he's best at handling problem spirits like this drunkard spirit.

"Oi, Kid! Are you still unfinished?" Kudo called him telepathically, but Kid didn't answer.

Kudo frowned.

Weird! Kaito Kid _never_ doesn't answer anyone who called him by telepathy. Usually he's fussy and very talkative.

"Kid!" Kudo repeated.

Still no answer.

" ** _Kaito Kid!_** ".

" ** _What?_ _!_** Don't call me! Aren't you the one who want me to go?!" Kid finally replied and snapped.

"Huh?" Kudo asked confused, not understand.

"Hmph! How dare you deceive me, Kudo! Pretend you've got a drunken spirit to pick up! If you want me to go, just tell me frankly!".

"Stop joking, Kid! I don't know what you're saying! I'm not deceiving you!".

"Yes yes, whatever!" Kid replied nonchalantly.

"Kid! You must listen to me now! Suddenly I feel there is an evil aura approaching ..."

"Good luck, then!" Kid started turning off the telepathy when suddenly ...

" _ **AAGGH!**_ ".

Kid jumped slightly.

"Oi, Kudo! No need to fool me again! I will not go there!".

This time Kudo did not answer.

"Oi, Kudo! You heard me? Oi?" Kudo still has not answered. Kid waited a moment, then he shrugged "Whatever!".

However, he had only taken a few steps, when his pace stopped.

What if Kudo didn't lie?

As far as he knows, Shinichi Kudo is not as nosy as he is.

Kid tapped his finger on his thigh as he decided. Just to make sure.

"You'll die if you dare to deceive me again, Kudo!" he grumbled softly.

* * *

Shizuka Hattori looked horrified into nothing.

She was very sure, there was someone who screamed in pain. A male voice. His voice still echoing clearly in her ears.

A thin line of smoke catches her attention, as she looks toward the cause of the smoke.

From the talisman she held.

Now the yellow exorcist's paper was slightly charred at the top.

' _So it's true! There's something here. Devil!_ ' Shizuka thought with horror

However, Shizuka is not aware, in front of her, a middle-aged man is now looking at her with cruel eyes and full of hatred.

Who the hell this lady in kimono, in front of him!

How dare she burnt him with exorcist's paper!

She'll die!

Now!

However, before this man could do anything, a whistling voice called behind him.

"If you're looking for an opponent, look for one worthy of you! Once a coward, forever remains a coward!".

* * *

Heiji woke up from his sleep with a big smile. It was one of the best sleeps he ever had!

Although he had a bad dream, Kazuha wanted to get rid of him!

His smile widened as he realized he was awake _still_ on Kazuha's lap.

However, his smile turns into a frown as he sees the face of his wife staring horrifiedly and Kudo is gazing alertly toward the door. Kudo is even now standing right in front of the sofa where Kazuha sits and Heiji lies down.

"Kazuha? Kudo? What's wrong?"

Kudo replied without turning around "A devil's coming!".


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar

* * *

Kaito Kid watched the man in front of him with eyes full of vigilance. Although he had challenged him, but he still must be wary and should not be careless even for a second, because this middle-aged man is a devil.

After a moment of shocked, now the middle-aged man smiled cunningly and horribly. Apparently he recognized the young man who had just challenged him.

The same young man who fought him, even burned his three whips.

"Unexpectedly, we meet again here, young man! Who are you? Ah, but I don't care! It will be wiser if you do not bother me again, like before!".

Kid frowned.

 _Before?_

 _When did he ever meet him?_

Seeing Kid being slightly off guard, quickly and very suddenly, six whips, all of them came from the back of the middle-aged man, lunged at Kid and lift him up from the ground.

" _Wha ..._ "

Kid startled for a moment before he gritted his teeth with rage as he finally recognized who is him. Unfortunately it's too late.

One whip grabbed his hair, pulled it backward, strongly.

Another one, wrapped around his neck, strangled him.

Four other whips tied his legs and arms, paralyzed him.

" _You_ ..." Kid said in a choking voice.

"Finally, you remember!" Smirked, the middle-aged man replied mockingly and send a wave of electricity towards Kid through the six whips that now wrapped around his body, sucking out Kid's power.

" ** _AAGGH!_** " Kid screamed in pain, as he felt weaker and weaker.

"Ah! What an amazing power! Now I'm sure I can beat Kazuha Hattori!".

Hearing the name Kazuha Hattori being mentioned by this demon, Kid seemed as if he gain a new source of power, though it just a little. But, it has awakened him.

 _Shit! He must n_ _ot lose to this demon!_

But, if this continues ...

With difficulty, Kid watched the demon's evil face as he slowly raised a dark red whip, prepared to thrusting it to Kid's neck, meant to slit his throat.

 _Double shit!_

* * *

Realizing that there was a devil here, Shizuka quickly turned and ran back toward her original destination. To her son's room. She must save her son!

Suddenly, a security guard one of grabbed her arm "Ma'am, wait! You really can't visit a patient right now! The visiting hours are up!".

"He's my son!".

"He's still a patient here! And I am responsible for ensuring the safety of all patients in this hospital!".

Shizuka gritted her teeth "Safe? You think this hospital is safe? Just now, there's a demon here! Look!" she held up a slightly charred exorcist's talisman paper at the top. Meanwhile the security guard watches Shizuka with a sneering look. ' _This woman is crazy_ ' he thought.

At that moment, Kaito Kid, who began to have trouble breathing, saw Shizuka's talisman paper.

This is his chance to save his own life, before it's too late.

With a great effort, Kid tried to focus his eyes that started to blur. He widened his eyes once, and Shizuka's talisman flew out from her hand, before finally it's sticking on the back of the devil.

" _Gyaaaa!_ " the middle-aged man screamed in agony as the yellow exorcist's paper burned his back.

The six whips, that sourced from his back, were charred and melted, freeing Kid.

Once free, not even wasting time for breathing, although he's breathless, Kid immediately teleport to the room where Kudo and Kazuha Hattori are located.

* * *

Shizuka and the security guard were wide-eyed now, with a look of mixture between horror and disbelief, upon seeing the talisman fly from her hand, sticking on _something_ , before it get burned.

Then, _someone_ screamed horribly.

"I told you ... There's a demon here!" Shizuka spoke in a whisper, as if she didn't want the devil to hear her, then she turned again and ran to Heiji's room, leaving the security guard that still in shock. He is not even aware that Shizuka has run away from him.

He doesn't believe that demons are exist.

But, what he had just _heard and seen_?

Meanwhile, the unseen middle-aged man in front of them is now trembling with incredible anger.

 _How dare he!_

He will not forgive that young man, Shinichi Kudo and Kazuha Hattori!

Slowly, with intimidating motion, he stood up and disappeared.

* * *

Kudo, Kazuha and Heiji looked at the door with anxious eyes.

Moreover Kudo.

The evil aura is now getting stronger and ...

"Kudo!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kaito Kid appeared before them. He was panting and his hair was soaked with sweat.

"We have to get out of here! _Now!_ " he said breathlessly.

"Kid!" Kudo shouted in relief "You're back!".

Kid watched the little boy next to him. If the situation had not been an emergency, he would have teased him. However, now isn't the time to joke.

"We have to get out of here! It's really dangerous ..."

 ** _PRAAANNGG_** ...

In slow motion, all the glass windows in Heiji's room fall apart.

Scattered glass fragments now filled the room.

"Kazuha!" Heiji immediately pulled Kazuha into his arms, shielding her from the scattered glass fragments.

And the middle-aged man, with his eyes now red and flashed with anger, walked confidently toward them, among the scattered pieces of glass.

"Play time is over now, kids!" His voice was rough. Slowly, a horrible smile spread across his lips.

* * *

571 ...

572 ...

573 ...

574 ...

Almost there!

She's almost there!

' _Wait, Heiji! I will save you!_ ' Shizuka quickened her pace. Can't wait until she get into her son's room.

575 ...

576 ...

577 ...

Finally! Heiji's room!

But ...

57 ... _9_?

Confused, Shizuka stops at the door of room number 579 which is shut tightly.

What?

What does this mean?

Heiji's room ... is gone?


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon for any misspelling or wrong grammar

* * *

Shizuka Hattori stood wide-eyed in front of room 579.

No! There's no way Heiji's room disappeared just like that! Surely she had walked past it, unconsciously.

Laughing nervously at her own carelessness, Shizuka turned around and walked back from the direction she came.

577

Shizuka frowned as she walked further.

576

575

574

Still not giving up, Shizuka once again turned back to walk the other way.

However, the result remains the same.

No room number 578.

Heiji's room is _really_ gone!

Realizing that her son's room was completely gone, Shizuka screamed hysterically. Then she fainted.

* * *

Kaito Kid never imagined he'd get caught in a situation like this.

Indeed as a grim reaper, sometimes he has to deal with devils and demons. However, there is nothing to protect besides himself at that moment.

But now ...

He has to deal with the devil while protecting a human, a human spirit and his fellow grim reaper friend, whom is unreliable right now, since he's now shrinking into a child. There's too much he has to protect now. Plus, Kid himself was still weak from the first attack.

"Take them all out of here! Do it now!" Facing the devil, Kid told Kudo, without mentioning his name. It could be worse if the demon in front of him know the little boy is Shinichi Kudo.

"Nobody goes anywhere! _Hmm ...?_ Why is there a little boy here? You're definitely not an ordinary child, aren't you?! Never mind! I don't care anyway!" The devil is the one who answered and raised his forefinger, pointing toward Kazuha "Give her to me and you all will survive!".

"Over my dead body!" Heiji snapped in rage as he hugged Kazuha more closely to him. He doesn't care even though this middle-aged man in front of them is the devil. No one can take Kazuha away from him! He won't allow it!

Upon hearing that Heiji challenged the demon, making Kazuha stunned at Heiji, Kudo immediately closed his eyes with a sigh and Kid looked at him with a look that seemed to say ' _Seriously? He's the devil!_ '.

Whereas the devil himself, now smiling mockingly to Heiji "Do you _realize_ of what you just _asked_ me to do?".

"Either you're deaf or stupid, I think I've already made my point clearly!".

Kudo and Kid winced at the same time. Both have the same thoughts ' _Yep, Heiji Hattori has just signed his own death!_ '.

The demon's smile is grew more cunning and horrible "You asked for yourself, so don't blame me!".

And all of sudden, all the glass fragments that scattered around the room, all pointing and running sharply towards Heiji and Kazuha.

"Watch out!" Kid warned, as he didn't have time to create a protective barrier.

Kudo has actually made a barrier. However, his barrier is not strong enough to protect all of them, since he is now shrinking into a small child, his power also shrinks. Moreover to protect Heiji and Kazuha from demons.

Heiji did the only thing he could think of. Protecting his wife.

Quickly he covered Kazuha with his own body, sacrificing his back into an easy target of those pieces of glasses.

When the shards easily penetrated into Kudo's barrier and started to pierced his back mercilessly, Heiji didn't even scream in pain. Instead, he hugged Kazuha more tightly, as he buried his face in her left shoulder, trying to endure the incredible pain all over his back.

"Hattori!" Kudo exclaimed, while Kid gasped watching the horrible sight in front of them. However, they are not able to help him, because middle-aged man aka the devil was suddenly already twisted both Kid and Kudo with his tentacles, just when they were both off guard as they were surprised to see Heiji's sacrifice for Kazuha.

And Kazuha ...

Kazuha stared in horror as she saw with her own eyes that Heiji, even without hesitation, sacrificed himself to protect her.

Her whole body was shaking violently, as Heiji's words kept repeating, again and again in her head.

 _I love you, Kazuha_ ...

When Heiji's legs are unable to support his weight anymore longer, he's now embraced Kazuha even more tighter than before, half to support his body so that he can remain standing to protect her, Kazuha shouted "Stop! Stop it! Don't hurt him anymore!".

And along with her screams, a blast of wind and light are exploded, sweeping clean the entire room from broken pieces of glass, healing the wound on Heiji's back, freeing Kid and Kudo, and slamming the demon into the door.

"Hmph! Hahahaha ... No doubt! Kazuha Hattori, you do have an incredible power!" The devil, who could even easily making Kaito Kid and also Shinichi Kudo overwhelmed, was now sitting limply because of Kazuha's outburst, _just once_.

Heiji, who's now the wound on his back has healed, though it still hurts, reversing their position, so that now he's the one who facing with the devil. He doesn't like it when the devil sees Kazuha's face.

"I'll gladly take you to hell!" Kid walked over to the limply demon while cracking his knuckles, before ...

 _ **BUM!**_

"What the hell?!" Kid exclaimed in surprise.

"It's a big mistake if you think you can catch me that easily, Boy!" The devil has disappeared, only his voice left.

"Damn! That was close!" Kid cursed under his breath.

Behind him, Heiji gently asked Kazuha "Are you alright?".

Kazuha just nodded. Too ashamed to answer, because she didn't believe him.

* * *

"So, you failed?".

"I'm almost successful! So close!".

"But the _fact_ , you failed?".

" _Well_ ..."

He waved his hand once.

" _Gyaaa!_ " and the middle-aged man vanished without a trace.

The man is now clenching his fists tightly.

 _Kazuha Hattori_ ...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar

* * *

"Kazuha, I told you I'm fine! I'm not mad at you either! C'mon!" Heiji's now kneeling in front of Kazuha. Trying to persuade his wife, who's now sitting silently as she ducked into the corner of the couch.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's not the way to persuade a woman!" Kaito Kid said in the style of a playboy.

He cleared his throat "Let me show you how! Look at the way a professional acts! Hey, Miss ..."

Haven't had time to touch Kazuha's palm, Heiji had tossed Kid's hand away roughly "Don't touch my wife, you pervert grim reaper!".

Kaito Kid gasped dramatically before he ran to the shrunken grim reaper.

"Kudooo! He calls me a pervert! Can I kick his butt?".

Heiji looked at him in disgust.

Pervert and gay. Poor Kudo!

Still noticed at the two grim reapers, Heiji could still hear as Kudo said in disgust " _Don't come near me!_ " when he heard Kazuha hesitantly calling him.

"Ano ... He-Heiji?" Kazuha's voice is very soft and somehow, _scared_ , that broke Heiji's heart.

Was Kazuha afraid of him?

Heiji took a deep breath, before he answered her in a loving tone "Yes, Love?".

Without saying anything, Kazuha noticed that Heiji's eyes were lit up as he looked at her.

The eyes of a man in love ...

Realizing that she had just read the content of Heiji's heart, which emanated through his eyes, Kazuha quickly lowered her head again, totally missed the sight of Heiji who became sad and disappointed.

However, Heiji ignored his sorrow "You were saying, Love?".

"Well, I want to say ... that I'm ... sorry. I'm sorry for not believing you, that you _lo-lo-ve_ me" Kazuha stammered as she pronounced the _love_ word, but she covered it by quickly went on "But hey, it's not my fault! I mean, my husband married me just to win the bet. Isn't it natural that I doubt his love? I-I-I mean ..." she bit her lower lip, to hold back her tears as Heiji's face slowly becomes pale.

However, Heiji quickly controlled himself. He smiled sadly but lovingly at her "Kazuha, I really love you! If there's a way to make you believe me, I'll do anything!" Heiji sighed before continued "I admit it starts from the bet. But I swear, I never use the money! I donate all of them to the orphanage! Please, believe me!".

 ** _Meanwhile from across the room ..._**

"Seriously Kid? Stop staring at them!".

"Shh! You're too noisy, Kudo! This is fun, like watching a romantic drama!".

Kudo sweat-dropped.

 _Kid likes to watch romantic dramas?_

Looking at Kudo after reading his mind, Kid grinned naughtily "Or do you prefer me to play with you?".

Kudo's face turned pale.

Hell no!

* * *

"Ma'am! Are you alright? Please wake up, Ma'am! Ma'am?!" A nurse, who happened to be passing by, shook the fainting Shizuka Hattori that lying on the floor just like that, in one of the hospital corridors.

Since Shizuka did not give any reaction, the nurse was about to stand up and looking for help, when suddenly she felt a hand catch her ankle.

"Kyaaa!" the nurse screamed in shock.

"Miss, please help! My son's room ... is gone!" Apparently who holds her ankle is none other than a woman wearing a kimono, who has just awoke from her state of unconsciousness. However, her voice is still weak.

"Hu-huh?" replied the nurse, stuttering slightly because she was still shocked.

"My son's room! It's gone!" Shizuka repeated her words more firmly now.

"Go-gone? What do you mean by _gone_?".

Shizuka groaned with annoyance now. This nurse is irritating!

"It's gone! Missing! Lost! Not there! Choose for yourself which word you understand!".

The nurse took a deep breath "What's your son's room number, Ma'am?" she asked patiently.

"578. I've looked for it over and over but ..."

"Uh, Ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt, but ... the room number 578 is right in front of us!" the nurse replied, pointing to the door behind them with golden emboss.

"What?" with a look of disbelief, Shizuka followed the nurse's pointing finger.

And surprisingly, it's true! In front of them is room number 578 she was looking for.

That she couldn't find it before, didn't know where it disappear.

Heiji's room!

"But, but ... Im-Impossible! It wasn't there! I swear, it wasn't there before! I ... I was looking for it and couldn't find it ..."

The nurse was now looking at her with a pity "Ma'am, are you sure you're alright? Shall I get a doctor for you?".

Shizuka still stares confusedly at the door of her son's room.

"I-it's okay. No need to call a doctor. I-I just need to sit down for a while".

"Let me help you!".

"Shizuka?".

Felt her name was called, Shizuka and the nurse next to her looked up "Heizo!".

"What's wrong? Why are you so pale?" Heizo asked as he approached his wife.

The nurse looked at the couple in front of her with a little hesitation "Excuse me, Sir. Are you her family?".

"I'm her husband".

The nurse's face brightened "I'm glad you came! I found your wife fainted on the floor!".

"What? She fainted? What happened, Shizuka? Are you alright?".

"If you want, I can call a doctor ..."

However, the nurse's words were no longer heard either by Heizo or Shizuka.

"A demon is after our son!" Shizuka whispered in a mysterious voice.

Heizo's narrow eyes widened wider than usual "What? _Who's_ after Heiji?".

Shizuka's voice is getting smaller "It's Kazuha! She's now a demon!".


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar

* * *

Heizo Hattori looked at his wife with a stare between confusion, disbelief and pity.

" _Ano ..._ " The nurse now interrupted uncomfortably. She wanted to get away as soon as possible from this seemingly insane woman. After all, her husband was already with her now.

Seeing at the nurse, Heizo, who had honestly forgotten about her presence, allowed her away "You can leave now. I'll take care of her!".

Seeing the tension on the nurse's face slowly turn into relief, Heizo can immediately deduce what's on her head. However, he understood it.

"Well then, Sir, I'll excuse myself. If you need help, you can go to the nurses station ..."

Heizo waved his hand without answering, drove her away. And the nurse herself didn't wait any minutes longer to stay there.

"Shizuka, are you aware of what you just said?" Heizo asked softly when he turned back to face his wife.

Without looking at her husband, Shizuka nodded confidently "Yes, I'm very sure! Heiji's now followed by Kazuha's ghost ... "

"Shizuka, Darling ..." Heizo raised both of his palms toward her, to stop her from talking "Try to hear your own conversation! You sound so unreasonable and ... "

Shizuka glared angrily at her husband "So you mean I'm crazy?".

"That's not what I meant, Sweetheart! But, well ..."

"Is a mother worried about her son considered as crazy? Oh and did you know there was a ghost here? Just ask the security guard there! He also saw it!".

"Shizuka ..."

Shizuka's now gritted her teeth "It's up to you if you don't believe me, Heizo! Come with me! I'll prove that I'm right!".

Outraged, Shizuka stood up and walked quickly toward Heiji's room.

Heizo sighed. He had no choice but to follow his wife.

And, he can already imagine what Heiji's reaction will be like.

Hopefully not as bad as he imagined since he knows very well, how stubborn his wife and son are.

* * *

"I don't know if I can still trust you. Well, actually it's not necessary either, it's too late! I'm dead!".

Heiji quickly put his forefinger on Kazuha's lips, to stop her from talking.

"It's not too late, Kazuha! I won't let anything get in our way again! Even death! And I'll do anything in my power to prove to you that I really love you! Please, just give me a chance!".

Kazuha laughed scornfully "Nothing can beat death!".

However, patiently Heiji corrects Kazuha's words "Nothing can beat my love for you, Kazuha! I won't allow it!" he said softly, making Kazuha stunned.

And also Kaito Kid, who now sat across the room and watched them while gawking.

"Oi, Kid! Is it true that you are on leave? There is not one soul you have to pick up, even though only one?".

Instead of an answer, Kudo heard the sound of a drink that had been run out, but still sucked through a straw.

"Kid?" Kudo turned to Kaito Kid, who was now looking at the Hattori couple with an increasingly fascinated look, as if he were watching an exciting romantic drama. In one of Kid's hand now there's a paper cup, which Kudo doesn't know where he got it, but Kudo is pretty sure that the sound came from the drink inside the paper cup. In addition, the evidence is the straw still connected to Kid's mouth.

Kudo kicked Kid's leg to get his attention. Hard enough apparently, until he was to complain.

"Ouch! Geez! What, Kudo? What? A minute!" he said sulking while rubbing his leg, where Kudo had just kicked.

"I told you to stop staring at them!".

"Why? They don't even protest, why do you complain?".

Kudo sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to be patient.

"By the way, Kudo" Kid suddenly spoke again "What's your plan next? What will you do?".

"What do you mean, Kid?".

Instead of answering, Kid pointed his chin towards Kazuha Hattori, who was still looking doubtfully at her husband although now her gesture is much softer than before.

"Surely you don't want forever trapped in the shape of a child's body, do you? Don't you think about how to get back to your original size?" Kaito Kid asked innocently, spontaneously making the veins in Kudo's forehead twitch, due to upset.

Hellooo?

Did he forget?

 _Who_ was it that made him a little boy like this?

"At least I've tried to get you back into your original size, even if I failed!" Kid said annoyed as he read Kudo's mind "Hey, I even helped you to keep Mrs. Kazuha Hattori ..." Kid did not continue his speech. His voice slowly disappears as he seems to aware of something important.

That's it!

Kazuha Hattori!

Perhaps she can restore Kudo to his original form! Why had not he thought of it?

Kid suddenly stood up, startled Kudo and walked towards the Hattori couple.

"Oi, Mrs. Hattori!" he called cheerfully.

But then the door opened wide.

"Heiji! You have to get out of here! There's a devil following you!".

"Mom?" Heiji asked surprised, did not expect his mother to come suddenly.

Plus, what did his mother just say about?

 _Devil_?

"What? There is a devil following me?".

Shizuka Hattori speaks with her mouth clenched, growling slowly "Kazuha!".

Heiji's face instantly darkened "Do you mean Kazuha is a devil?".

"Worse! Did you know she just tried to kill you?".

Heiji gasped and spontaneously turned toward Kazuha, who was now pale, before he finally stood in front of her to cover her from his mother.

"Kazuha **_is not_** a devil! She's my wife!".

Hearing Heiji's words, Shizuka realized something.

"She's here, right?! Then I'll purify you from her!".


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar

* * *

As Heizo enters Heiji's room, he sees familiar scenery for him. After all, he also already predicted this would happen before.

His wife and son, once again quarreled about his late daughter-in-law.

As far as Heizo knows, Shizuka _once_ care and very fond of Kazuha, their late daughter-in-law, as if she's her own daughter.

However, since Kazuha's death and Heiji so stubbornly refuses to remarry every time Shizuka or Heizo asked for it, Shizuka somehow turns to hate their late daughter-in-law.

Not only that, her relationship with Kazuha's parents also went worse.

The point is, Shizuka feels that Kazuha has tied Heiji forever with her, even though she's dead.

Without knowing the real reason, Shizuka judges Kazuha unilaterally. Accuse her, who can't defend herself anymore, because she's dead.

Because of her, her son can't be happy again all his life.

Even the last time, Heiji bluntly declared himself preferring to die following his deceased wife rather than remarry.

"I knew it! No wonder you have always refused to move forward! All because of her, isn't it? Wake up, Heiji! Your wife is dead!".

"It's none of your business I want to go forward or not! This is my life! I have the right to decide my own way of life! And do not involve Kazuha in this case! She's innocent!".

"She's innocent ?!" Shizuka screamed hysterically now. "It is precisely she who causes all of this!".

Heiji's now trembling. Desperately holding back his anger so as not to explode, because after all, the woman who made him angry is his own mother "You know nothing!" he whispered bitterly.

"I am your mother, Heiji! I know _everything_ about you!".

Heiji was now looking sharply at his mother.

Did his mother know that he loved Kazuha very much? _No!_

Did his mother know that he suffered so much after her death? _No!_

Did his mother know that he was, _indirectly_ , the one who caused Kazuha to die? _No!_

Did his mother know that he is now so frightened and desperate not to lose Kazuha _again_? _No!_

Like he said before, his mother know _nothing_!

"It's enough!" Heizo's firm voice rebuked both mother and son.

"Heiji, don't talk to your mother like that! And Shizuka, Heiji's right! He's an adult! He has the right to decide his own way of life!".

Shizuka gritted her teeth angrily "Even if he chooses to die?".

For a long time Heizo fell silent, before finally he nodded heavily "Though Heiji chose death!".

* * *

Kazuha stared blankly at Heiji's back, who was standing in front of her and was bickering with his mother, due to defended her.

The words of her mother-in-law still rang clearly in her ears.

Not only considered a demon, her mother-in-law also assumed that Kazuha would harm Heiji, whereas Shizuka doesn't know, Heiji is the one who forced her to come and stay here with him.

Unfortunately, Kazuha was already struck by Shizuka's words. She's now bowed her head, visibly depressed.

Surprisingly, Kaito Kid was the first who realize that Kazuha became depressed, instead of Kudo.

" _Hhh, the atmosphere here is so uncomfortable! Let's take a walk Kudo! Bring Mrs. Hattori too!_ " Kid talked to Kudo telepathically, as he yawned and stood up, then put his hands behind his head.

" _Heh? Take a walk? Where do you want to go?_ ".

Kid looked at Kudo for a moment, before he rolled his eyes.

This Kudo, with his body becomes small, his brain apparently also shrink!

Kid pointed at Kazuha with his chin.

" _The longer she's here, the more depression she gets! You know that the distressed spirit will be an easy target for the demons!_ ".

Kudo stunned for a moment before he looking at Kazuha.

Yes, Kid is right. The aura around Kazuha's body now darkened.

" _Well, I guess you right! Alright, then!_ " Kudo cut off his telephaty with Kid, then headed for Kazuha.

"Kazuha, let's go for a walk! We'll look for a bit of fresh air!".

Kazuha said nothing. She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

Kudo frowned. "Kazuha?" he called once again, holding out his hand to Kazuha's shoulder.

Kid watching from behind them, suddenly gasped in horror as he realized something.

"Kudo! Back off!".

"Huh? **_WHOA_**!".

And in the blink of an eye, Kazuha along with Kudo vanished.

Heiji, who heard the screams of Kid and Kudo, spontaneously looked back. His eyes widened in horror as he realized that the grim reaper Kudo and his wife disappeared somewhere.

" _ **NO! KAZUHAAA!**_ " Heiji shouted panickly.

* * *

" _Uh ..._ " Kudo frowned as he woke up.

He blinked his eyes in bewilderment, feeling alien to his surroundings.

Where is he now? This place is very dark and spacious.

Kudo gasped when he suddenly remembered how he got here.

And _with_ _whom_.

Kazuha Hattori!

"Kazuha!" he called in a hoarsely.

Nobody answered him.

"Oi, Kazuha! Where are you?".

Still no answer.

"Oi, Kazuha Hattori! This is not funny! Where are you?! Answer me!".

Slowly, Kudo vaguely heard a voice from afar, answering him.

He narrowed his eyes and sharpened his ear to catch the voice.

"Welcome ... _Shinichi Kudo_!".

* * *

"Where is she? Where's my wife going?!" Heiji grabbed Kaito Kid's collar and shook it angrily. No longer cares if his parents see him behaving like a possessed man.

" _Wueeekkhh ...!_ ".

"Hiiihh!" Heiji shouted in shock, disgust and disbelief.

Just now, this gay grim reaper ... is _vomiting_?

Seriously?

"Sorry!" Kid said with a red face as he wiped his mouth, making Heiji wince in disgust. "You're rocking me too hard and I just drank a glass of ..."

But Heiji did not give him time to finish his words.

"Take me to where Kazuha is! Now!".


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Where did your wife go? I don't know! Do you think I'm God, know about everything? And quick get off of your hands from me, before I break it! Don't touch!" Kaito Kid replied with annoyance, waving Heiji's hands that now on his shoulders.

This dark-skinned man, recklessly accused him of kidnapping his wife!

Heh! That's rude and insolent!

Not to mention, he made him vomit!

How annoying! And uh - embarrassing!

"Just try it if you dare to break my hands!" Heiji replied threateningly.

However, he released both Kid's shoulders.

So confident! Heiji too, doesn't mean to linger on the shoulders of this gay grim reaper!

Did not answer, Kid just glared at Heiji while pouting, before he snapped his finger once, instantly made the dirty floor, _which is invisible to the other two people in the room - Heiji's parents_ , clean and shiny.

"Heiji?" Heizo asked in an unsure voice "What's going on? Who are you talking to?".

"Must be the devil!" Shizuka replied with sarcasm, making Heizo and Heiji restrain themselves so they don't silence her.

"Shizuka, please! Stop your unreasonable words!".

"Unreasonable words? So you mean, it doesn't make sense?" Shizuka replied with a mocking tone as she raised her eyebrows.

"Look who doesn't make sense now! Your son obviously speaks to himself! Or perhaps more precisely, to someone we can not see! Who can't be seen if it's not the devil?".

"Please, don't quarrel anymore! You make my head dizzy! I'll explain everything, but not now! For now, please, just go home!".

"Heiji, did you just throw us out? No, I don't want to go home! I'll stay here until I know what really happened ..." Not yet had time to finish her words, suddenly she was unconscious.

"Shizuka!".

"Mom!".

Heizo and Heiji shout at the same time, calling her, before Heizo catches the falling Shizuka in his arms.

"Shizuka? Honey, wake up!" Heizo slaps his wife's cheeks lightly, trying to wake her up.

Heiji's now kneeling in front of both his parents while confused.

Why did his mother suddenly faint?

Then, a possibility crossed his head. Quickly, Heiji turned toward Kaito Kid, who was now grinning at him.

"You're welcome!" Kid replied with a grin, as if proud of his own work.

Heiji gritted his teeth.

So, apparently he was the one who did it!

However, Heiji also felt a little relieved.

Kaito Kid shrugged his shoulders as he read Heiji's mind "Well, sorry! But, your mom is too noisy. It would be better to make her unconscious for a while" He explained innocently.

"Heiji ..."

Heard his name called, Heiji turned to his father.

"Is your mother ... _right_?" Heiji stares at his father, but he doesn't answer.

Heizo Hattori is definitely not a man who believes in such supernatural things.

But, what he had just seen with his own eyes ... He doesn't know. He can't explain it.

"Dad, I'm sorry! But I can't answer it now. I have more important things to do first" Heiji gently rubs his mother's cheek "Go home, Dad! Please take care of Mom!".

Heizo and Heiji looked at each other for a moment.

"Heiji, you are my only son. I will support whatever you decide, as long as you are happy! I hope you'll make the right decision!" Heizo said as he stood up while carrying Shizuka and walked toward the door.

"Thank you Dad, for trusting me!" Heiji said as they reached the door.

Heizo looked at his only son before nodding "Take care, son!". Then he left.

"I will, Dad!" Heiji whispered softly, before he turned back toward Kid "Back to business! Do something! Make yourself useful!".

Kaito Kid rolled his eyes as the answer.

* * *

"What's wrong, Kudo? Surprised to see me?".

Shinichi Kudo calmly watched the person in front of him "Who are you?".

"Why, it's me! Kazuha Hattori!".

"You're not her!".

Suddenly, this figure in Kazuha Hattori's form is laughing shrill.

" _Aww_ ... You are cruel, Kudo! How can you forget about me! We've been together for the last nine years ..."

"You're not her!" Kudo repeated his words, more firmly now, interrupts her sentence.

"You know, you've just made two big mistakes, Kudo! First of all, I am Kazuha Hattori! And the second ..." she paused for a moment, to add a dramatic effect.

"Do you realize, it means you just admitted, though indirectly, that you _really_ are Shinichi Kudo?".

Kudo's eyes widened in horror as he realized the truth of _this_ Kazuha Hattori's words.

He became careless and too late to realize when 'Kazuha' lunged to him.

" _Ukh ...!_ " Kazuha is now choking him. She's very strong!

"Any last words, Kudo? No? Then, prepare to die!".

* * *

"What do you mean you can't look for them? Shouldn't it be as a grim reaper, you have super powers?".

"Hellooo? We are grim reapers, not superman! There's something we can't do! Well, actually even a superman has a weakness! He ..."

" _Shut the hell up_! Why we are now even talking about superman!" Heiji shouted angrily.

"You started it!" Kid grumbled slowly as he looked at Heiji who was now pacing anxiously.

What should he do now? He doesn't even know where his wife is! And this damn grim reaper doesn't help either!

He will not forgive himself, if anything happens to Kazuha!

* * *

Kudo might still win, if he used his powers.

However, his assailant was in Kazuha's form, the spirit he was supposed to protect, not harm.

Shit! His consciousness is getting lost!

What should he do?

"Run!" Suddenly Kazuha whispered to him, with great struggle.

"Huh?".

"Run, Kudo!".

Then a burst of energy sends him off.

Back to a certain hospital room.

 _Alone_ ...


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Heiji still paced around the room anxiously, and became more frantic, while Kaito Kid still sat sullenly, when a beam of light suddenly radiates and sent Shinichi Kudo, out of nowhere, heading straight into Kid's lap.

"Whoa!".

"Gyaaa!".

 _ **GUBRAAKK!**_

"What the ..." Heiji said shocked, but he didnt have time to continue his words, because Kid had cut him.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! Kudo! What the hell?!" Kid exclaimed as he pushed Kudo off his stomach "You suddenly disappeared, then appeared back also all of sudden! Where were you? This man went crazy because all of a sudden you and his wife disappeared somewhere!" Kid nagged at length to Kudo, while disrespectfully pointing at Heiji, when he _finally_ realized something.

"Huh? You're alone? Where is ..."

Now it's Kid's turn to not finish his words, because Heiji has now grabbed Kudo's collar and lifted him off the floor "Kazuha, where is she? Why are you back alone? Where is Kazuha?!" Heiji shouting and blabbering panickly.

For a moment, Kudo just stared at Heiji, without saying a word, before he finally looked down, not daring to stare at him any longer.

Seeing Kudo's reaction, Heiji is sure something is wrong. His face became pale.

"Don't tell me she's ..."

"I'm ... sorry, Hattori. Kazuha, I mean, your wife. She's ... _possessed_ " Kudo said his last words softly, making Heiji's eyes widened in horror.

"She's ... _what_?".

Kudo can't answer, making Heiji angry and start shaking him "You were sorry? You were sorry? She's possessed and you left her alone! And all you said, you were sorry?! Are you fucking kidding me, Kudo!".

"Careful! Later he can vomit!".

Both Heiji and Kudo are spontaneously turned to Kid, who nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders "You've been warned!".

Heiji wants to hit him on the head! At times like this he's even still joking!

"Put me down, Hattori! Or by forced, I'll paralyze you!" Kudo said calmly.

"Never!" Heiji replied defiantly.

"Uh, sorry if I interrupt again, but if you still want to see your beloved wife again, then I suggest you do what he asks!" Again, Kid is the one who answers, making Heiji grits his teeth, desperately controlling his temper. Then he let go of Kudo, rather harshly.

However, Kudo can still land gracefully.

"Hattori, for your information, I did not leave her. She who forced me to leave!" Kudo pauses before continuing "To save me!".

Heiji narrowed his eyes for a moment, before he shook his head hard, unable to accept the fact.

"No way! Kazuha told you to go? You should be with her and protect her, even if she asks you to leave, you should not go! Look what you've done! Kazuha, she ... She's now alone somewhere ..."

"That's what I did! Even though she strangled me, but I did not leave her!".

"Hmph! What? She strangled you? Who? Kazuha? _My_ Kazuha? Hmph! As if I will believe you! Whatever you said, Kudo! Bring me to her, **_now_**! And don't lecture me about it's not a place for the living, because I don't give a fuck! I will save Kazuha myself!" Heiji replied him mockingly, while Kudo sighed "Then, we have another problem, Hattori!".

"What now?" Heiji barked fiercely.

"I ..." Kudo swallowed nervously, the first time ever he felt nervous in the presence of an ordinary human being.

"I don't know her whereabouts".

* * *

Kazuha didn't know where to go. All she knew, she was alone, in the dark, _somewhere_ ...

Her head and body were no longer as heavy as before, as if there was _other_ spirit inside her body.

No more mysterious voices in her head.

As the replacement, now her mind has been spinning erratically.

Is that true what her mother-in-law said? That now she's a demon? Could it be that without her knowing it, she has turned into an evil spirit?

She had forgotten her own husband, let alone her mother-in-law. And although it can't be denied, the words of her mother-in-law, that she has become a demon, hit her pretty hard, but Kazuha didn't take much notice.

Until now.

When she attacked Kudo.

Although their relationship is not exactly good, Kudo is the only one with her and protected her for the past nine years.

And she had just attacked him.

Strangled him cruelly.

Kudo didn't even fight back.

Kazuha sighed. If that's true that she has been tainted and involuntarily transformed into an evil spirit, at least she did one thing right, for the last time.

She freed Kudo, somehow, and sent him away to a safe place.

Too absorbed in her own mind, Kazuha didn't notice when a hand touched her shoulder, startled her.

"Kyaaa!".

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! Aren't you Kazuha Hattori? What are you doing here? You're alone? Where is Kudo?".

"You ..." Kazuha said in a slightly trembling voice due to shock " _Chief_! You surprise me!".

Totally missed a strange smile on Chief's face ...

* * *

Heizo Hattori had just laid his unconscious wife in their bed, when his cell phone rang.

The caller id said it was from one of his men, which is actually a woman, one of his spy.

"Kir? How's the situation now? I hope you give me good news!" Heizo answered the phone while closing the bedroom door carefully so as not to wake Shizuka.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chief Hattori! But, she didn't make it!".

Heizo Hattori's eyes widened spontaneously. He was very surprised and did not expect, so unable to answer.

"Can't answer because too shocked? It's okay! I'm not offended! By the way, I sent my men to deliver a present to you. Want to send to _whom_? Your wife or your son? Your decision, Chief Hattori!".


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"What ... What did you just say? You don't know her whereabouts? That means ... You don't know where she is? We can't go to her?" Heiji finished in high-pitched voice. He practically screamed, shrill.

Kudo nodded heavily.

"Please don't joke anymore, Kudo! Haven't you just been with her?".

"Didn't I tell you? As grim reapers, there's something we can't do" Without looking at him, Kudo raised a hand to stop Kid's words. No need to make Heiji Hattori becomes more anxious and depressed, especially at times like this.

Luckily Kid catches Kudo's mean and immediately closes his mouth.

However, out of boredom, Kid is now slowly humming, which turns out not to be too slow.

" _Hmm_ _~Hmm_ _~Hmm_ _~Hmm_ _~Hmmm_ _..._ "

Kudo rolled his eyes before sighed and turned to Kid.

"Ahem!" he cleared his throat, gave Kid the code to silence.

With a bored look, Kid turned toward Kudo "What? I can't talk. Can't humming too? I'm bored here, Kudo!" Kid whined now.

"If you get bored, go for a walk! Or check your schedule! Who knows there's a job for you, a spirit to take!".

"Hey! Please, I'm not like you! I don't need schedules! I decide for myself whether I want to go or not! I don't have a Chief, like you!".

Upon hearing Kid mentioning the word Chief, Kudo wide-eyed when suddenly a thought flashed across his head.

 _Is it possible?_

Meanwhile Heiji, instead of getting angry, Heiji became limp when he heard that Kudo himself didn't know where Kazuha is.

"Is there no other way?" Heiji whispered weakly.

Kudo thought hard, thinking about how to get them to know where Kazuha is and get her back, before it's too late, when suddenly Kid mumbled an answer easily, as if even kindergarten kids also knew about it.

"Oi, Kudo! What about the alarm you put in your ear? You know, an alarm that can tell you if something dangerous happened to Kazuha Hattori? Shouldn't it be able to help you track where she is?".

Heiji looked hopeful again.

However, it quickly dismissed as Kudo replied "It didn't work!".

Kid shrugs his shoulders casually "Then, tell the husband to call his wife. They have a bond of true love, don't they?".

Kudo and Heiji's eyes widened together, hearing the suggestion from Kid.

"That might work! Hattori, quick ..." Kudo has not had time to finish his words, because when he turns around, Heiji already did it.

"Kid, thank you!" Kudo said, thanked Kid for his suggestion, which sounds easy, but he can't think of it at that moment.

Kid did not answer and just watched Kudo for a while "If you want to thank me, tell me about your Chief!".

"Heh?".

"You think I didn't pay attention to your reaction, when I mentioned your Chief, you suddenly became alert? No, Kudo! I might like to joke, but I have sharp eyes!".

Kudo starts looking around, except towards Kid. The sign he was nervous, and that Kid's guess is right.

Knew his guess was right, Kid grinned triumphantly "So, Kudo? Start talking!".

* * *

"I see. So, Kudo left you. I didn't think he's so irresponsible!".

"He didn't leave me. I forced him to leave!".

Chief looked surprised.

"You're forcing him to leave? Leaving you alone? Do you know how dangerous if a spirit roam alone in a place like this? Because in this place, anything, can be tangible to be anyone. And what I mean by anything are demons or evil spirits!" Slowly, both edges of Chief's lips pulled upward, forming a creepy grin.

Unfortunately Kazuha didn't realize it. She shrugged "What else can I do? I can't endanger him, since he's a c ..." Suddenly Kazuha stopped talking right in time, as though something had stopped her.

"What did you just want say? Since Kudo's a ... _what_?" Chief asked urgently.

"Nothing!" Kazuha said quickly. Her hunch told her that she should not tell that Shinichi Kudo is now shrinking.

Chief didn't force her to reply "Poor child! You must be scared, to be here alone! Why don't you come with me?" asked Chief, holding out his hand to Kazuha, offering her to go with him.

Kazuha looked doubtfully. Her eyes moved up and down between his hand and face. And what made her even more hesitant was the smile on Chief's face. It looks weird and somehow ... horrible.

"I ..."

"Kazuha! Love, can you hear me?".

* * *

Heiji waiting for Kazuha's answer. When she doesn't answer, he calls her again.

"Kazuha, where are you? Please, tell me! I'll come to pick you up soon!".

"Kid, I tell you next time!" Kudo said as he noticed Heiji's reaction.

"No need! I already know!".

Kudo looked surprised.

"I can read your mind. Remember?" Kid grinned.

"Kudo! Hurry up here! I can feel someone with Kazuha!".

"Oh, shit!" Kudo immediately approaches Heiji and puts his little hand on Heiji's chest, right in the heart.

"Kazuha Hattori! Where are you ?! Whatever happens, don't go anywhere, with anyone! I'll be right there!".

* * *

Kazuha frowned. A voice out of nowhere suddenly called out to her. She's looking around into nothing.

"Kazuha, where are you? Please, tell me! I'll come to pick you up soon!".

This voice ... is Heiji's voice.

Honestly, at this time she's more expecting Kudo to contact her, because, well, at times like this, usually Kudo who help her.

Chief calmly watched the woman next to him "Is that him? Kudo, he's looking for you?".

"Uh ..."

"Kazuha Hattori! Where are you ?! Whatever happens, don't go anywhere, with anyone! I'll be right there!".

"I'm not with strangers! I'm with your Chief!".


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Just now, you say ... You said you're with _whom_?" Kudo finished his question in a shrill voice, making Kazuha rolls her eyes.

"I said I was with ..."

"I know who you are with!".

"Heh?" Kazuha groaned with annoyance "Haish! Then, why do you ask? It seems like I have forgotten how annoying you are, Kudo!".

Kudo took a deep breath, trying to be patient "Look, Kazuha! I don't want to fight with you! This is very important! Get away from him! Do it now!".

"Yeah? And I'm alone in this darkness, I don't even know where I am now! No, Kudo! I don't want to! Besides, he's your Chief! Not a demon!".

"Listen to me, you stupid woman!" Kudo started run out of his patience, he snapped at Kazuha.

But then ...

" _Oww, oww, oww, oww_! Hattori! What the hell are you doing?!" Kudo screamed in pain as the back of his little hand was pinched by Heiji.

"Don't call her stupid! Just think about how to bring her home here, whole and safe! And how much longer you will hold my chest, _huh_?" Heiji grimaced in disgust.

"It's an emergency! Don't scold me if you want your wife to be safe!" Kudo stroked the back of his hand, which is now slightly purple.

" _Wha_ ...? That's it? You'll do _nothing_?" Kid protested, as he raised both hands and shoulders. His style seemed to say, _are you kidding me_?

"Kudo! That's not fair! If _I_ pinched your hand, you would have hit me right away!" Kid protested, but was silent immediately as Kudo and Heiji glared at him.

"Shut up before I glue your mouth!" Kudo, who is now completely running out of patience, threatened in a frightening low voice and an equally horrible face, making Kaito Kid and Heiji Hattori sweating.

Shinichi Kudo is really scary when he's angry!

Without a word, just glanced sharply at Heiji, Kudo again put his small hand on Heiji's chest, whether he likes it or not.

"Oi, Kazuha! Listen to me! Get away from him, _now_!".

But there's no answer from Kazuha.

" _Wha_ ...?" Kudo asked confusedly. He looked up at Heiji's face as confused as he was.

"Oi, Kazuha Hattori! Hey! Answer me!" Kudo tried once again, but still no answer from Kazuha.

Two pairs of eyes widened in horror as they realized what had just happened.

The connection has been lost ...

* * *

"Excuse me?! Did you just call me a stupid woman? Just watch it when I meet you later! You'll better prepare yourself! Hello? Hello? Why you didn't even answer me? What? He even already closed the connection?".

The veins in Kazuha's forehead twitched with annoyance.

Kudo, that jerk! How dare he called her a stupid woman! And right after that, he disconnected the line just like that!

Kazuha wasn't aware, if it turned out she was nagging with a voice, instead of thinking inwardly.

"What is it? Kudo called you a stupid woman? Irresponsible, rude and disrespectful, although with a lady!"

Kazuha gasped in surprise, for she's not expecting Chief to ask her.

"Well, yeah. That's Kudo! Uh, but, don't blame him! He's sometimes annoying, but he's a good man! Oops ... I mean, a good grim reaper. Ehehe ..." Kazuha ended her words with a nervous laugh.

"I see. Looks like you two have built a good relationship ..."

"Good relationship, my ass!" Kazuha grumbled softly, making Chief again smiled strangely, Kazuha really didn't like it.

"By the way, why did Kudo call you a stupid woman?".

Kazuha turned quickly toward Chief and unconsciously her eyes widened as she remembered _the reason_ why Kudo called her a stupid woman.

 _This is very important! Get away from him! Do it now!_

Despite having ups and downs over the past nine years, Kazuha trusts him.

Always.

Shinichi Kudo never intended to harm her or bring her into dangers.

When Kudo said it's dangerous, then it's indeed dangerous.

 _Get away from him! Do it now!_

" _Well ...?_ " Chief asked urgently.

"He ... Uh ... He said if I had to get away from you soon! But, it doesn't make sense, right! I mean you are the Chief and you will not ..." Kazuha's words broke off as she froze at the cruel glint in Chief's eyes.

"What if he's ... _right_?" Chief now smiled cruelly, show off his teeth, all of which are sharp canine teeth, like a predator shark ready to pounce on his victim ...

* * *

"How can the connection lost?!".

"I don't know! Why do you blame me?!" Heiji and Kudo, who are now panicking, blaming to each other.

"This is your fault, Kudo! Why do you have to give that pause!".

"Hey! I wouldn't give a pause if you don't pinch my hand!".

"That's because you called my Kazuha as a stupid woman!".

"She is stupid! She doesn't even know how dangerous the situation is!".

"You two, shut up!" Kaito Kid closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears with both hands "You're too noisy! So what if the connection is lost? Just stay connected again, then! Easy, isn't it!".

"That's the problem! I can't call her anymore!".

Kid's mouth makes a silent letter 'O'.

"Well, that's your problem!" he shrugged casually and then ...

" _Kyaaaa!_ " Kid shrieked like a lady.

Right in front of him, Kazuha Hattori's face, which now looks tense, scared and exhausted, all mixed together, suddenly appears out of nowhere, as if it was magnified a hundredfold.

"Help me! Kudo! Heiji! _You_!" Kid's eyebrows twitch as Kazuha doesn't recognize his _name_.

" _ **KAZUHA!**_ " Heiji and Kudo yelled together and approached Kid at the same time.

And the three of them watched in horror as the invisible claws, scraping Kazuha's arm ...


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

It was a miracle that allowed her to escape from him.

The demon in this Chief's form.

Or maybe, Chief himself who somehow became a devil.

"No! Stay away from me!" Kazuha shouted as she held up both of her hands, intent on protecting herself and pushing Chief away from her when he suddenly seemed about to pounce on her with his canine teeth.

Suddenly Chief was blown up and thrown far back away by an invisible force, which seemed to come out of her palms, even Kazuha herself did not expect of _that_.

Too shocked thus unable to react anything except to freeze for a few seconds, Kazuha finally ran through the darkness, as fast as her legs allowed her to. She didn't even know where she was going. All she knew for sure, was that she had to get away from the Chief who now petrified and looked as shocked as she was, before finally grinning horribly as he stood up, twisting his neck to relax his muscles with a creepy crackling sound, Kazuha can imagine it even if she doesn't see it. Then he walked casually and confidently, after her.

There was only one name in Kazuha's head as she ran for her life.

Well ... maybe _two_.

Kudo.

... and Heiji.

Somehow, after thinking about them, Kazuha suddenly saw Kudo.

Err ... wrong.

Her feelings told her that he's not Kudo.

But someone almost identical to him.

"Help me! Kudo! Heiji! _You_!" She doesn't know his name. Besides, she didn't have time to get acquainted with him now.

And that's when Kazuha felt a sharp pain on her left arm.

"Kyaaaa!".

Wha ...?

What did just happen?

What was _that_?!

Something ... had just scratched her.

Something _unseen_.

Breathing hard, Kazuha's eyes looked wildly around her, searching for who had just wound her. But she can't find anyone or anything.

Kazuha swallowed with fear.

No time for asking help!

But still, hopefully Kudo and Heiji can catch her point through that brief calling!

* * *

"Move, you shrunken grim reaper! Out of my way! To hell with all of you! I'll go to save Kazuha myself!" Roughly and angrily, Heiji orders a small Shinichi Kudo who now calmly stands in front of him and blocking Heiji's path.

"And where do you think you are you going?" Kudo asked quietly, instead of being offended by Heiji's harsh words.

Heiji looked at him as he gritted his teeth, trying to control his anger.

Kudo must be out of his mind!

Isn't that clear?

Does he even have to ask where he's going?

"Exactly just like I asked before, where do you want to go? _Where is she_? Do you even know where your wife is now?" Heiji's eyes that previously shining with anger, now staring blankly as he realizes Kudo's words.

Seeing the drastic change at the expression of the man in front of him, Kudo sighed. Inevitably, he felt sorry for him.

"Look, I know how you feel now, Hattori. But, do please use your brain! You have to calm down! We don't need to add more victims here!".

"Victim?" Heiji growled low dangerously "You call Kazuha a victim? You are the one who failed to do your job! Now **_MOVE_**!" Heiji snapped roughly.

Ignored him, Kudo calmly replied "Kazuha is also my responsibility. So I'll look for her too ..."

"Then, quick, find her! Don't just talk! Use all your skills, Kudo! After all you are a grim reaper, aren't you!" Heiji cut him sharply as he shouted between with panic and despair.

Kaito Kid, who had been quietly watching without comment, breathed slowly then he snapped his fingers once.

* * *

" _Ka-zu-ha ..._ "

Kazuha froze fear in her hiding place when she heard Chief's voice, who now called her name by humming horribly. And mockingly.

" _Kazuha Hattori ..._ "

Cold sweat was popping up all over her body.

The scratch wound, whatever scratched her, Kazuha didn't know and she didn't care, but the wound is now beginning to throb painfully. She covered her mouth with her own hands, preventing herself from screaming or hissing in pain.

Shit! She can't faint now!

"Come on! Don't hide! Where are you?".

Kazuha's body shivered even more, when she could see Chief from the small gap where she was hiding. Chief now looked around, scanned the area, searching for her.

 _Oh, God!_

 _Please don't let him find her!_

 _Please, please, please!_

Suddenly Chief chuckled to himself with the sound that made Kazuha's hair stand up.

"You know, Lady, I never want another spirits, like I want you now! You're really something special and rare! I can't even feel where you are now! Something that, _I admit_ , has never happened before! You are much more valuable than I originally thought!".

As her eyes can adjust to see the darkness around her, Kazuha now can see his sharp fangs, shining white in the dark.

Chief looked around for a moment, before he finally left, walking away from the place where Kazuha was hiding.

She was just about to sighed in relief, when suddenly the hair on the back of her neck bristling.

" _Blood_ ... _I smell blood_ ..."

A low and frightening voice came from behind her. Kazuha is too scared to turn around.

There's something, that Kazuha is very sure, it's a demon in a terrible form, seems to come closer from behind.

" _Blood_ ... _I smell blood_ ..."

Her voice grew louder and more terrifying, inevitably making Kazuha look back, albeit with trembling.

And she gasped.

A woman figure in long white dress with her black hair tangled in a mess, approaching from behind her.

Or rather ... _crawling to her_ ...

"Kyaaa!" Kazuha shrieked as she felt something suddenly covering her palm.

She turned with surprise and fear.

" _Got you!_ ".


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Kazuha's eyes widened with fear. With a harsh breath and trembling lips, her gaze went up and down, alternately staring between the face of the man in front of her, who was now smirking arrogantly, and his hand, which now gripped her wrist tightly.

"You can run, Darling. But you can't hide!" he said, showing his fangs to Kazuha who was now getting more frightened, before finally with great power, he pulled Kazuha towards him, making her stagger forward.

"No! She's mine! Mineee ..." The female demon who crawling toward Kazuha clutches one of her legs. Apparently, she's strong enough that she can keep Kazuha from falling completely toward the man who pulled her forward.

From the moment she was born, to the time of her death, Kazuha never for a moment thought that she would be contested by two demons such as this now. Kazuha herself can't even decide which demons better to win her.

By the way, where's Kudo, that jerk? Why he has not come yet to pick her up!

Shit! Her hand and leg that are pulled by those two demons, felt like almost dislodged from her body! In addition, her injured arm, it was now throbbing more and more painfully, as if the wound was squeezing her whole arm!

"Let me go! Let me go! NO! Someone! Please help me!".

"Chief!".

The man spontaneously turned his head when someone called him.

Someone _recognize_ him!

"Yamamura? What are you doing here?" Chief asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm the one who should ask you, Chief! What are you doing here? We are all looking for you! You suddenly disappear ... Hmm? Why, you are ... You're Kazuha Hattori, aren't you? The spirit who always with Kudo. Does that mean ... Kudo is here too?" Grim reaper named Yamamura was looking down, as he made sure that the woman in front of him was Kazuha Hattori, before he finally gasped in horror at the sight of a female demon with disheveled hair, clutching Kazuha's leg.

"Help me!" Kazuha spoke softly, with a pleading look toward Yamamura.

"Huh?".

Seeing the situation, Chief spoke quickly "Yamamura, that's why I'm here! I'm here to help her. Kudo abandoned her! Begone, you ugly demon!" Chief waved his hand once.

"Gyaaa!" The female demon was immediately thrown back, out of sight.

Once convinced the female demon was completely out of their sights, Yamamura turned with a puzzled look, didn't believe his Chief.

"Kudo? Abandon her? Shinichi Kudo? _That_ Shinichi Kudo? That's impossible! Shinichi Kudo isn't the irresponsible type of grim reaper!".

"So did I think, but the truth is the opposite!" Chief replied grimly.

Yamamura, still hesitant, turned now to look at Kazuha, who looked desperate, as if begging him not to believe Chief's words.

' _Lie! It is a lie! Please don't believe him! He's lying to you!_ ' Kazuha cried inwardly. If Yamamura was a grim reaper, he should be able to read her mind, like Kudo.

Kazuha felt her wish come true as she saw the change in Yamamura's face.

"Uh, Chief, I think you're misunderstanding. I'm sure Shinichi Kudo did not abandon her!".

Chief glanced sharply at him, making Yamamura unconsciously take a step back.

"So you mean I'm _lying_?".

"Nope! More precisely, his point is, do not accuse haphazardly! Even humans know that! Shame on you, Chief!".

The three of them turned at the source of the sudden voice.

Kazuha and Chief widened, not believing what they saw.

" _Kudo!_ ".

He's grinning "Sorry I'm late!".

* * *

"Chief, thank you for helping me to keep her safe! C'mon Mrs. Hattori! I told you not to be far from me! See the consequences, you naughty spirits!".

Like a father scolding his daughter, Kudo patted Kazuha's hand, before gently removing Chief's grip from her and pulling her with him.

Chief and Kazuha, who are still too shocked, just stay still and let him do that.

Hold on!

Something's not right here!

Isn't Kudo ... Kudo is shrunken!

Then ... _who is he_?

Gently, Kudo squeezed Kazuha's hand, as if he were saying ' _Trust me!_ '.

"Wait, Kudo! If you think you can just walk away after abandoning her ..."

Kudo glanced at Chief calmly with a defiant look "That's because somebody kidnapped her!" He smiled mockingly as he saw Chief's face pale at once. "I think you know who the kidnapper is, Chief! Yamamura!" he called his fellow grim reaper friend, without turning around "You'd better get out of here as soon as possible! Don't stay here too long! There are lots of demons _in many forms_!".

Without waiting for answers from the Chief or Yamamura, Kudo pulled Kazuha and teleported with her, out of this horrible place.

* * *

Shinichi Kudo officially became almost crazy now.

Heiji Hattori didn't stop cursing him and Kaito Kid disappeared somewhere.

He clenched his fists tightly, for stopping himself to hurt Heiji, although he can understand that Heiji is really frantic now.

Then suddenly, a beam of light shone brightly, and sent out Kid, along with Kazuha Hattori!

"Ka-Kazuha!" Heiji immediately ran to hug her "Love, My Love! I thought I've lost you!".

Kudo was astonished at Kid, who was now grinning broadly at him.

* * *

She can't accept such brash and insulting treatment!

He's the same as her! They are equally demons!

Indeed she herself realizes that demons are cheating, cruel and impostor!

But, what she can't accept, is that he pretends to be a saint.

As far as she know, their original agreement was not like that!

She stood up unsteadily. Her messy, tangled hair, falling forward, covering her face.

If he can't keep their covenant as before, then this means war!

From behind her, bunch of demons began to come and gathering ...


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Kid ... I ... I'm so thankful to you. I have to admit, I didn't even think of such a way ... "

Kid raised his right hand to stop Kudo from talking "Never mind!".

Then, with an annoying pompous style, Kid waved his bangs with his right hand and closed eyes, said in an annoying queer tone "You know Kudo, maybe you should learn from me, to be more calm when faced with problems. So your brain can be more functioning ..."

However, his words broke off as he opened his closed eyes, to see Kudo's reaction, which turned out to have been busy checking Kazuha's condition instead of listening to him.

"Hey! Are you listening?".

Which Kudo obviously ignored ...

"Hiih! That annoying little boy!" Kid grumbled quietly, as he pouted and rested his chin on his palm.

"Let me see your arm!" Kudo said to Kazuha, when finally he realized about her scratched arm, after saw that Kazuha was getting limp and her face was getting pale. She even seems to be struggling, just to keep her eyes open.

Kazuha, who is now sitting on Heiji's lap, because Heiji didn't want to release her from his arms since she returned with Kid, shook her head while waving her hand limply to Kudo.

"Not now, Kudo. I don't feel well!" she said, shooed Kudo away.

Hearing Kazuha's answer, Heiji immediately became alerted. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" he asked anxiously, which was a bit exaggerated.

"No" Kazuha swallowed painfully "I just ..."

Kudo lifted his forefinger, and Kazuha's sleeves immediately rolled up neatly, showing three scars on her arm, which were now just thin scratches. Those scars even began to fade.

Kudo immediately sighed as he closed his lips tightly. He knew what that meant.

"What, Kudo? Why is your face like that? What does it mean?" Heiji bombarded him with questions.

Kid whistled as he approached and now sees the scars on Kazuha's hand. "That's a demon's mark! Judging by the color that has faded, it appears that the scars have been seeped into your body. Maybe your hand should be amputated, Mrs. Hattori!".

"Kid!" Kudo scolded him sharply then turned to look at the Hattori couples who are now equally wide-eyed with horror. Although what Kaito Kid said is true, he doesn't need to say it clearly. It sounds scary, anyway. "Don't listen to him!". Either Kudo really didn't know, or he was ignoring Kid who now mimicked his speech behind him without voicing it.

"Am I ... going to die?" Kazuha asked resignedly.

' _You are dead!_ ' Kudo quickly turned around before Kid said the words in his head.

' _Don't even think to say it!_ ' Kudo threatened fiercely then he turned again towards Kazuha.

There are times when Shinichi Kudo feels a feeling he can't describe, when he sees Kazuha's resigned face, as it is now. Either pity, either ... He doesn't know.

Anyway, he cares.

"Don't worry!" Kudo patted Kazuha's palm gently while smiling reassuringly "I'll do anything in my powers to make it not happen!".

"Shouldn't _I_ the one who say that? I am her husband, not you!" said Heiji curtly, his voice thick with jealousy, making Kudo rolled his eyes and Kaito Kid chuckled slowly.

"Well then, _Mr. Kazuha's husband_ ..." Kudo replied mockingly "I think I shouldn't worry to leaving her in your protection, now should I? I have to leave for a while!".

"Go away forever!".

"Then, you can say goodbye to your wife! I'll bring her!" Inwardly, Kudo burst out laughing at Heiji's childish attitude who is now pouting heavily while hugging Kazuha more tightly, like a little boy who afraid if his toys are taken by strangers.

"You want to leave?" Kazuha is now looking at him with a pitiful look, too weak and powerless to escape from Heiji's arms, even though she wanted to come along.

"Don't worry, I'll be back! I have to find something for your wound! Take a rest until I come back later!" Kudo turned to Kid "You're coming with me!".

Kaito Kid immediately jumped to his feet, rubbing his hands together passionately. He's already super bored here. "Where are we going?".

Kudo looked at him for a moment, before slowly grinning with horribly at him "We will go to take responsibility for your deeds!".

" _Heh?_ ".

* * *

"Chief, let's get out of here! It's scary here! Moreover, didn't Kudo say if there are so many demons here?" Yamamura whimpered to the silent Chief, since Kudo and Kazuha Hattori left them.

 _Shinichi Kudo_ ...

He's very confident that Shinichi Kudo has shrunk.

But, before, with his arrogant and haphazard style, Kudo appeared with his handsome, in his normal form. And apparently, he already knows what's going on!

This is bad!

"You two are still here?".

Spontaneous Chief and Yamamura looked surprised.

"Kudo! You're back!" Yamamura looks around "Where is Kazuha Hattori?".

Chief said nothing.

"I left her in a safe place. Oh yes, there's something I want to ask you, Chief! Why there are scars in Kazuha's arm? Looks like a demon's mark! Is Kazuha attacked by a demon? But isn't she with you? Or rather ... she was attacked by a demon while with you?!" Kudo finished with a triumphant smile.

Yamamura looked confusedly at Chief and Kudo.

"Yamamura, leave us now!".

"But, Chief ..."

" ** _NOW!_** ".

Yamamura disappeared a second later after Chief snapped at him.

Once convinced that Yamamura had actually left, Chief turned his head sharply toward Kudo.

"I know you're not Shinichi Kudo!".

The man in front of him smiled calmly " _How about you?_ ".

Then slowly, the man changed into his original form, making Chief glared in horror.

The executioner of the demons.

"I heard you betrayed us!".


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Yamamura walked down the hall. His head bowed. He was thinking hard about what just happened.

Clearly, there's something odd here between Chief and Kudo. He just can't figure about it.

"I told you, I can't do it! Not because I don't want to!".

"Still, this is your responsibility! See what happens after your deeds! I can't do what I have to do!".

"Hey! That's not fair! I helped you, too, didn't I, didn't I? _Huh? Huh? Huh?_ What? You want to say no?".

The voices of two people who argued heatedly, inevitably made Yamamura look up, searching for the source of the commotion. He thought the debate was between two adults. He was shocked to find that the debate turned out to be between a man and a _boy_.

However, when he realized who the man was, Yamamura hissed irritably. How unlucky to meet that nosy and gay Kaito Kid when his own mood was as bad as it is now.

He was about to turn around to walk away from Kid, when his pace stopped.

 _'Why should I avoid him? Later he would think I'm scared of him! Hmph! No way!'_

Then, arrogantly and confidently, Yamamura kept walking and instead greeted Kid.

"Oh, hello Kid! I didn't think we'd meet ... _here_?" Yamamura tilted his head with a puzzled look as he saw Kaito Kid and the little boy startled, a bit too much, when they saw _him._ "Why do you guys seem so shocked to see me?".

"Huh? O-oh ... That ... It's because you showed up suddenly! Shocked me to the core!" Kaito Kid stammered answering.

Yamamura rolled his eyes, while Kudo scoffs at Kid telepathically ' _Very clever, Kid!_ '.

Suddenly Yamamura's face is already right in front of Kudo "Eh, Kid, who is this little boy? Is he one of the spirits you picked up? What a pity! This little one is dead! _Hmm?_ Wait a minute! Don't you think his face is similar to ... "

Kudo immediately pretends to cry " _Huhuhu_ ... _Hueeeee_ ... I'm scared! He's so scary, _nii-chan_!" he said with a sob, as he pressed himself to Kid's feet.

' _Nii-chan ..._ ' Kid sweat-dropped when Kudo mentioned him as a nii-chan aka big brother. Then he smirked mischievously to Kudo "Oh ... _shh shh shh shh_! Don't cry, Sweetie!" he said, stroking Kudo's small head. Or rather, massaging his scalp and messing up his hair, _pretty hard_.

' _Don't go too far, Kid!_ ' Kudo hissed in disgust to Kid, telepathically.

' _If you want to act, you have to be really convincing!_ '.

Yamamura, seeing little Kudo crying, panics, thinking he had made a child cry. "Ah, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!".

"By the way, Yamamura!" Kid suddenly interrupts "Do you know where your Chief is? There's something I have to discuss with him!".

"Chief?" Yamamura looked up at Kid as he stood up. "Last time I saw Chief, he was with Kudo. Oh, by the way, I thought there's something strange with them! Chief even yelled at me to leave them alone ..."

Yamamura didn't have time to finish his words because suddenly his cell phone rang. It's a reminder, not a call.

"Geez! I forgot to pick up the spirit of a football player! Died of a heart attack while playing! _Tsk_ ... poor soul!".

Yamamura puts his cell phone back in his pocket "Alright, I have to go now!". He glances down at Kudo "If you want to find Chief, make sure you bring this little boy to the safe place first! Because as I said earlier, Chief and Kudo, they're in place, you know, where demons like to gather!" Then Yamamura waved his hand and started walking away.

Once convinced that Yamamura was completely out of sight, Kid and the little boy looked at each other in confusion.

Just now, Yamamura said ...

Chief and ... _Kudo_?

* * *

"I-I can explain that! It's ... It just misunderstands, I don't mean ... That's not what I meant! I ..." The executioner's calm reaction made Chief increasingly panic and desperately explained his actions earlier.

The executioner now smoked his cigarette quietly "Relax! Explain slowly and don't stammer. You make me dizzy!".

Chief opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, he closed it again.

"Kudo" he said in the end, having no other defense. "All because of him! Shinichi Kudo!".

The executioner watched him for a moment, before he smirked and threw away his cigarette, grinding it with his shoe to extinguish the fire.

"Shinichi Kudo is not my problem. It's yours!" he walked slowly with an intimidating steps toward Chief.

"You're lucky because I'm in the good mood now ..." The executioner shook Chief's hand before he squeezes it with the force that is able to crush the bones, making Chief grimace in pain.

"You have three days!".

Then he disappeared.

* * *

Heiji's humming softly, gently stroking Kazuha's back, comforting her.

"Do you love me?" Kazuha's sudden question, made Heiji freeze instantly.

However, he answered confidently "Yes!".

"I mean, do you _really_ love me?".

There was no doubt in Heiji's voice as he replied, more firmly this time "Yes! I do!".

Kazuha was silent for a while.

" _Kazuha?_ ".

"I was hoping ... your answer was _no_ ".

Heiji sighed. He knows, it will be difficult. However, he's ready to face it. "Sorry, but, my answer is yes! I love you!".

Kazuha is now looking at her husband's face closely "Then, why ..." she shook her head. Not wanting to ask about that _painful bet_.

"You can't stay like this forever, Heiji. You have to go on with your life and be happy. Maybe you should ... _marry again_? There's no future with me ..."

And he silenced her with a kiss ...


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

After the executioner left, Chief looked at his now flushed palm, with a half-dreamed gaze.

His words still ring in his ears.

 _You have three days_ ...

It's not just a threat. That's a warning.

His eyes now shine with revenge, anger and hatred as he's now clenching his palm firmly, restoring the messy bones inside with a horrible crackle voice that made anyone whoever heard it cringe in horror.

 _You have three days_ ...

This is not kidding anymore.

He doesn't need three days. First, he just needs to get rid of that damn Shinichi Kudo!

Slowly, a horrible smile spread across his face.

He's very, very confident, that Shinichi Kudo did shrink into a small kid. Somehow he could enlarge, he didn't know how. But, that's not a problem, he'll find the answer, anyway!

His smile turned into a cruel grin.

He loves to play games like this!

* * *

"Heh? _Dragon whiskers_? Do you think we are in the wizarding world, we can get dragon whiskers?" Kaito Kid protested in a very loud voice. Strange things needed to restore this Kudo into his original form.

Kudo hissing in annoyance "Keep your voice lower, Kid! Okay, first of all, it's not me who saying we need dragon whiskers! It's written in this book!" Kudo's index finger tapped firmly and impatiently on the thick cover of the red book he had just read.

"And secondly ..." Kudo paused dramatically, but somehow Kid already knew what he's gonna say "It's because of **_you_** I turned into a kid like this! That means it's your responsibility, Kid!".

"But, but ..." Kid is now protesting in a weak voice. In case you're forget, Kaito Kid doesn't like confronting the wizards, moreover the witches!

Suddenly, an idea, which he thought was brilliant, came into his head. Kid said it out loud "We can buy it in the store! It's easier and _a lot_ safer!".

Kudo saw it as if Kid was out of his mind "Buy in the store? Which store? Such a store is indeed only exist in the wizarding world! So, isn't that the same? You must go there! Then, after you're there, just find a dragon and slash its mustaches directly from its face! It's original and _cheaper_! If you buy at the store, lots of them are fake! Oh, and make sure the dragon is a female dragon".

Kid is now gaping silently. The veins in Kid's forehead began to twitch.

 _WHAT. THE. HELL?_

A _female_ dragon?

 _This Kudo ..._

It's very easy for him to say found a dragon and slashed its mustaches!

It's a dragon! **_DRAGON_** , for goodness sake!

Not a cute, harmless little puppy ...

If the dragon is angry, which is obvious, he's the one who got the blow of fire!

Plus, how does he know if the dragon is a female? By _checking_ it? Oh, surely he's going to get burned, even before he can get close!

No way! Nu-uh! He doesn't want to go! No, no, no and no!

"Better find out how to heal wounds on Kazuha Hattori's arm!" Kid suggested aloud.

Kudo shook his head with pursed lips "Can't found the recipe". Then he glanced at Kid as he realized what he was saying, but before Kudo could say anything, Kid hastily interrupted "Don't you wonder who's with him? You know, about what Yamamura said earlier ..."

"He certainly is not me! Don't change the subject, Kid! But, since you have mentioned about this, that's why you need to find the dragon whiskers as soon as possible before ..."

' _Indeed you are_ ' Both Kudo and Kid completely missed the owner of a pair of red eyes that had been watching them.

* * *

Yamamura always felt awkward with this situation.

Now he's waiting for the spirit of a football player he has just picked up, who is watching his family weeping over his dead body in the emergency room. Sudden death is always more emotional than a predictable ones.

While waiting, Yamamura's eyes catch a familiar figure. Apparently the figure was not aware of his presence there.

 _Isn't that ... Chief_?

 _Where he's going_?

* * *

Kazuha's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as Heiji suddenly kissed her. Slowly her eyelids closed. From his kiss, Kazuha could feel Heiji's fear, despair, longing.

 _His love_ ...

Kazuha's eyes opened again, realizing what had just happened. She pushed Heiji away from her.

No!

She can't!

She shouldn't enjoy the kiss!

Kiss is for people who love each other. Not for people who married in order just to win the bet!

" _Kazuha?_ " Heiji asked in a broken voice, which is now as devastated as his heart and face. He looked at Kazuha with wounded eyes. He doesn't understand. Wasn't that ... Kazuha _kissed him back_?

"Don't you ..." She swallowed painfully. "Don't you ever, do it again!" Kazuha said in a trembling voice, holding back her tears and anger.

Suddenly Heiji was filled with anger and despair to explain to her "Don't you understand, Kazuha? I did make a mistake, I admit it! But I really love you! I married you not for winning a bet ..."

"But you did take the money, didn't you? How much did you win? How much is ..." Kazuha gulped " _my price_ to you?".

When Heiji didn't answer, Kazuha continued hoarsely "I may not remember you, but I certainly know, at least I must marry you for loving you". She laughed bitterly "My destiny is really bad. Died at a young age while pregnant, with a husband who doesn't love me. Now even when I'm dead, I still have to see you again?".

An uninvited guest suddenly was at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt!".


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt!".

Spontaneously, Heiji and Kazuha turned toward the door. A muscular male nurse in a white uniform, carrying a tray containing some white and yellow medicines, looking at Heiji with a puzzled expression "Sir, did you just ... _talk_ to someone?".

Heiji answered with a rude snort. He indeed was talking to his late wife. Is it wrong? Besides, it's none of his business.

"What do you want?" The male nurse was taken aback for a moment when Heiji asked him in a fierce tone, before finally he smiled pleasantly "It's time for you to take medicines".

Heiji frowned "I told you I'm not sick! Doesn't Dr. Watanabe tell you?".

The male nurse's face turned grim "Sir, Dr. Watanabe is dead. He's killed ..."

Hearing the words _he was killed_ , Heiji spontaneously glanced sharply at the nurse, making him unable to finish his sentence.

"I see ..." Heiji turned to him "Was Dr. Watanabe killed at the hospital massacre recently?".

He nodded "Yes, he was! But, don't worry. Things are safe now! You just need to rest and take your medication ..."

Heiji waved his hand, shooing him lazily "No need! Bring back those medicines!".

"But ..."

"I said no, that means no!".

Kazuha glanced at Heiji with a look of annoyance. She couldn't believe how she could fall in love with this kind of man! He's rude and annoying!

Shook her head and looked away from him as she exhaled loudly, her body became rigid instantly, when she saw _him_ right in front of the door.

There he was. Stand with his back leaned casually against the wall behind him. A cigarette, Kazuha can see a thin line of smoke rising up from it, wedged between his fingers.

Unfortunately, he also looked at Kazuha, who now glared in horror at him, because he waved his cigarette-clasping hand to her, with a mocking smile that seemed to say ' _Finally, you realize my presence in here_ '.

Chief.

* * *

The male nurse arrived a few seconds earlier than him. Though he admitted he was upset at him, because of his unexpected presence, disrupting the purpose of his arrival, Chief decided to wait patiently.

Not that he can't handle the male nurse, but he doesn't need more casualties, which will certainly arouse suspicion and questions.

Leaning his back casually to the wall right in front of Mr. Heiji Hattori's door, Chief lit a cigarette while observing the conversation between the male nurse and Mr. Hattori himself.

No need to hurry. After all, Kudo is not here!

The longer he's here, it will increase the fear further, especially for Mrs. Kazuha Hattori.

Chief smiled with satisfaction. That's good! Fear can make you weaker!

Well, there she is! She has seen him, aware of his presence now! From the look of her eyes that looked horrified at him, Chief knew he was right. He raised a hand that wedged his cigarette to Kazuha, greeted her, or rather intimidated her when suddenly and unexpectedly ...

"Chief!".

He groaned in annoyance.

Seriously?

What now?!

Chief turned with an irritated face, unable to cover his annoyance " ** _What do you want?!_** ".

Yamamura was taken aback, did not expect Chief's reaction would be angry like this.

Why is he even angry? What annoyed him?

"Sir? Are you ... alright?" Yamamura asked hesitantly.

Chief, realizing he had just yelled at Yamamura, took a deep breath while inwardly cursing at his own stupidity "Sorry, I yelled at you!" he hurriedly apologizes, so that Yamamura doesn't suspect him. Chief cleared his throat "What is it, Yamamura?".

Yamamura still saw him with a hesitant look "Nothing! It's just that I happened to see you here when I picked up a spirit who died suddenly. I ..." He fell silent as he noticed the cigarette in Chief's hand. "Are you smoking? Right here? But ... This is hospital, Sir! No smoking here!".

"Yamamura!" Chief interrupted him unpleasantly "Go and mind your own business!".

No need to be asked twice, Yamamura soon disappears just after being expelled by Chief.

However, he had time to see who was in the room that had been supervised by Chief.

There's Kazuha Hattori in there.

But without her guardian grim reaper.

* * *

Kazuha was too stunned to look at Chief, so she realized too late that now the male nurse was attacking her husband.

"Sorry, Mr. Hattori, but you have to take this medicines! By force, if necessary!" He was now sitting on Heiji's stomach, strangling him with both his muscular arms.

"Hey, stop it!" Kazuha desperately tried to stop the male nurse. However, she can't touch him. Her hands only grabbed nothing but air, as she tried to pushed him away from her husband.

Heiji with a flushed red face, pounding at his muscular arms, struggling to break free in vain. He's a lot stronger than him. But he kept his mouth shut tightly, or the drugs would slide into his throat. However, if this continues, he still dies because of lack of oxygen.

But, if that means he can be together again with Kazuha ...

Heiji was about to give up when he heard his wife screaming.

"Kyaaaa!".

For the second time, Kazuha realized too late when suddenly her body was lifted into the air.

"We have unfinished business! Say goodbye to your beloved husband!" and slowly they both start to disappear.

" ** _No! Kazuha!_** ".

As if gain a new source of power, Heiji with all of his might, poking both eyes of the male nurse.

He immediately released Heiji. Spontaneously, both of his palms now covering his eyes as he roared in pain "Owwwh! My eyes! **_My eyes!_** ".

But Heiji didn't care.

He immediately got up and grabbed whatever he could grasp from Kazuha before she completely disappeared and vanish with her.

Leaving his body that is now lying on the floor.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Heiji Hattori ..."

" _Hmm ...?_ " Heiji murmured softly. Although unconscious, Heiji frowned as he heard his name being called by someone.

"Heiji Hattori ..."

His frowned getting deeper, as the same voice, again called his name. Strangely, although he did not recognize who the owner of the voice, Heiji, instead of feels threatened, he feels secure. This stranger's voice ... somehow, calmed him.

"Uh ..." slowly, Heiji's eyes open.

The first thing he realized was, he woke up in a bright and soothing ... _green pasture_? Originally, he thought he would wake up in a dark hallway. The smell of fresh and sweet grass beneath him giving him new energy.

Slowly, Heiji sat up. He looked around in amazement. Yes. He's indeed in an unlimited vast meadow.

Where is he actually?

How did he get here?

Precisely at the same time, Heiji gasped in shock as he realized _how_ he got here.

 _Kazuha_ ...

Heiji immediately stood up and looked around again, this time in a panic.

He came here because of Kazuha. And now, he lost her!

There's someone ...

Heiji swallowed, angrily.

No. Not someone. More precisely, there's a _bastard_ who abducted his wife! And he came here to save her! There's no Kudo nor the gay grim reaper to depend to. But Heiji also doesn't need them! He is Kazuha's husband. Isn't protecting a wife also the responsibility of a husband, is it?

 _She's your late wife ..._

An unknown voice suddenly disrupted his mind just like that.

Heiji snorted.

 _It's the same! Kazuha remains my wife, even though she's dead! After all, I also have no wife other than her!_ **Hey!** _Who is that?_

Once again, Heiji looked around. He can't find anyone and ...

Wait a minute!

From a distance, somewhat covered in a thin fog, he could see a pair of feet standing and face toward him.

Heiji narrowed his eyes.

No doubt! It was a pair of legs from someone who seemed to be wearing a robe.

Heiji can only see up to his waist. Meanwhile his upper body ...

 _Sriiiiinnnggg ..._

Heiji staggered backwards as his eyes seemed to be swept away by a very bright light as he raised his gaze to see the face.

Whoa! What a glare!

"Heiji Hattori ..."

Heiji's eyes slightly widened at the mention of his name.

This voice ...

Apparently the owner of the legs is the same person with the owner of the mysterious voice that had been calling him. But strangely, he didn't feel threatened, just like before. Heiji felt, whoever this person in front of him, did not mean to hurt him.

Who He really is?

Once again, Heiji looked up at the face of the person in front of him. But in an instant he closed his eyes again with a spontaneous movement.

He can't see Him.

This Man ...

His face was surrounded by a incredibly blindingly bright light.

"Heiji Hattori, what are you doing here? It's not your time to come here!".

"Kazuha! My wife! I have to save her! I ..." Heiji choked, unable to continue.

He waits patiently for Heiji to finish his sentence.

"I don't deserve her. But I love her so much. I can't let her in danger, I ... I will not leave her alone! And no need to lecture me about my wife is dead, because I still won't leave her! I don't care whether I live or die! As long as I can be with her ..."

Silence for a moment.

"How ... do You know my name?".

"I know _everyone_ names".

Although he suddenly changed the topic of their conversation, Heiji felt He was not angry. Heiji can even feel a smile in His voice. A _sincere_ ones.

"Are You ... _God_?".

Pause before He answered "I am!".

Realizing who was in front of him, Heiji now bowed his head down, laughing bitterly.

"So I guess this is the final? Will it end like this?".

He laughs out laughing now, crying "Aren't You going to give me a chance? You know how miserable I am after she left me! How much I longed for her! You know that! I ..." Heiji gulped nervously before continued "On our wedding day, I have sworn to her in front of You to always guard her and love her. And I still do that, even until after death separates us. But now, will it just end up like this?".

"I didn't say anything!".

Heiji immediately looked up, realizing that His words were true. It was his fear that brought him such a conclusion.

"But, didn't You say this is not my time to be here?"

"It's true. It's not your time yet!".

"Then ... _I don't understand_?".

"Have you ever wondered why Kazuha Hattori's spirit is still here?".

Almost immediately, Heiji seemed get the answer. It's just that he's afraid that's not the right answer.

"Do what you have to do, son!" He didn't wait for Heiji's answer.

"But you need a companion! I'll send one to you!".

* * *

Kaito Kid was on tiptoe, careful not to surprise his quarry.

Luckily, he could find what he was looking for, quickly.

A baby dragon.

Harmless ...

Kinda cute ...

And most importantly, already has mustaches, though short.

About this dragon baby is female or not, that's Kudo's problem! He already did his job!

Good! The baby dragon is now sleeping!

Kid tiptoed closer.

Almost there ...

Almost there ...

 ** _KRIIIINNNGGG ..._**

Kid gasped.

Seriously?

His phone rang at the time like this?

The baby dragon ran away.

Kid picked up the phone irritably " ** _What?!_** How dare you call me! Look what you've done! _Heee ..._? A-Ahahahaha ... N-No Boss! Yes, I understand! I'll be right there!".

Kid just hung up his phone, when suddenly from behind him ...

" _Grrrrr_ ..."

"Eh ...?"

 ** _BWOOOSSSHHH_** ...

Mama dragon is angry!


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Kaito Kid is ready to serve You, Sir!" Kid saluted his Boss, between his panting breaths. His appearance was also slightly disheveled and scorched.

"You come so fast! _Hmm_? ... What is that at the end of your hair? Fire? You look like a candle!".

"A-Ahahahaha ..." Kid wagging his hand to the end of his burning hair. "Ouch!" now his finger is a bit burned.

Of course he can't tell Him that he was looking for a dragon whiskers. Because that means will be going to the next questions, _why_ and _for what_? Then, his mischief by shrinking Kudo will be uncovered! Though Kid hesitated if He didn't know about it! Besides, the story about him sprayed with fire by an angry mama dragon because Kid interfere with its baby? _No_! That's so embarrassing!

"I was _uh_ ... There was an accident. Well ... _By the way_ ..." he hastily changed the topic "What should I do for You?".

He saw Kid for a moment without saying a word, making a cold sweat running down on his back as if He asked ' _Are you sure that's it? Isn't there something else you want to tell Me?_ '.

"Do you see that man over there?" God said in the end, making the Kid unconsciously breathe a sigh of relief, before he squinted his eyes to see clearly who the man that meant by Him.

"Wait, isn't he ..." Kid's eyes widened as he recognized who the man was. He gasped dramatically. " _You!_ " he said improperly pointing his forefinger towards Heiji Hattori, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Seeing your reaction, I know you know each other!".

"No, no, Sir! Please not him! Let it be someone else, but don't him!" Kid is now whining.

"Kaito Kid, I command you to accompany the man there, Heiji Hattori, to looking for his wife, Kazuha Hattori! You can't leave him before he finds his wife! Then, you have to bring them back safely! Protect them, _whatever happens_!" God emphasizes at the words _whatever happens_ , makes Kid cringe in horror.

" ... Since you have made the protector of Kazuha Hattori whom I have determined, to be powerless and unable to do his job well, just because of your fad!".

Kid's palms are holding his cheeks. Both his eyes and his mouth all now are in the form of black balls, while his face seemed to become shriveled dry, as if his soul was coming out of his body.

Oh my God!

He knows ...

He knows ...

' _Of course He knows, stupid! He's God!_ ' his mind scolded him.

"Any questions?".

"No" Kid answered quietly, as he looking down resignedly, before he walked limply towards Heiji.

However, when he was stepped not too far away, God patted his shoulder once, gently "I know, deep inside, you're a good man, Kaito Kid! Just a little naughty, _eh_?".

Kid replied with an awkward laugh "Ehehehehe ... _Oops_? Oh!" Kid's face turned serious. "You asked me if I had a question! Yes, I have!" he cleared his throat before continuing his question. "I'm sure You know the culprit is one of the Chief! Then how can I ..." Instead of continuing his words, Kid demonstrates with both hands. "You know ... _defeat him_?" he asked in the end.

God is now smiling sadly "He's not him anymore! I lost him, when the accident happened!".

Both Kid's eyes squinted.

Accident?

What accident?

"So basically, You told me that I can do whatever to him?".

God smiles patiently "Basically, I command you to protect them whatever happens! Now go! Before it's too late!".

And God left the two men who now looked at each other in disgust. Each in their heart said " _Why him?_ ".

* * *

Little Shinichi Kudo ran with a frantic face. The alarm in his ears buzzed nonstop. And instead, it's getting louder, now almost making his ears deaf.

The alarm that told him in case Kazuha Hattori is in danger when he's not with her ...

Shit!

From the deafening roar, Kudo knows that Kazuha Hattori is no longer just in danger, but her soul is now threatened, by something that definitely deadly!

What should he do?

Kid also has not been back yet!

Too focused on his mind, Kudo didn't see anyone coming in front of him.

"Whoaaa!" Collisions between the two can't be avoided.

" _Icecececece_ ... That's hurt!" Kudo rubbed his face that was hit by a man's kneecap before him.

"Oh, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I was walking absentmindedly! Hmm? Aren't you the boy with Kaito Kid before?".

Shocked, Kudo stopped wiping his face in a very noticeable way. _Whoa! It's Yamamura!_

"Ah, you are that _onii-chan_!" Once again Kudo tricked him with an innocent little boy's voice. But, it looks like this time it doesn't work. Yamamura looked at him suspiciously "Are you lost again?".

That's weird. All he knew, after the delivery, it was impossible for the soul to get lost again. _Unless_ ...

"Ah, eh, _etto_ ..." Seeing Yamamura's suspicious gaze, Kudo became sweaty and couldn't answer.

Yamamura put his face closer to Kudo.

The face of this little boy ... It's indeed very similar to Kudo!

Yamamura recalls when he met this little boy and Kaito Kid. They both looked very surprised at the sight of him, as if they were hiding something. Come to think of it again, this little boy even immediately cry, divert the subject when he was about to declare that the child's face is similar to Kudo.

But it's impossible! Didn't he see himself when Kudo and Chief met?!

 _But_ ...

Yamamura feels something isn't right here!

Chief, Kudo and Kid ...

He'd better check it out.

"Next time, look ahead where you're going, _Kudo_!".

"I will! _Ah_ ...!"

It's too late ...


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"You are Shinichi Kudo, aren't you?" Yamamura is no longer questioning. He's stating.

After hearing Yamamura's words, unconsciously, Kudo took a step back "Ah ... O-Oniisan, what are you talking about? Who is Shinichi Kudo? I don't know who is him. I'm just a little boy!".

While Kudo walked backwards, Yamamura walked forward, toward him.

He nodded his head, but with a look of disbelief.

"Right! There's only one way to prove it!".

Then suddenly, Yamamura raised a palm to Kudo. A very strong wind blew and made Kudo's small body staggered backwards.

At first, Kudo instinctively was about to cast a protective barrier. However, he stopped himself right in time, because he realized that this is what Yamamura meant by proving himself as Shinichi Kudo.

He lets the wind blow him.

" _Waaa!_ " Kudo shouted as he flew with the wind.

Yamamura, gasping as he realized what had just happened "Oh, shit! No!".

Yamamura ran toward where Kudo flew away "Hey, kid! Wait!".

But it's too late. Kudo was gone.

Somewhere ...

* * *

"Where to?" without further ado, Kaito Kid immediately asked to the point ... which Heiji replied with a puzzled look.

Seeing the confused face of Heiji, Kid frowned, until finally he realized something "Wo wo wo! Wait, wait! Let me get this straight! You don't know where your wife is?".

"If I know where she is, I've dragged you there!".

In an annoying style, Kid grabs his chin, pretending to think "That makes sense! Then ..." he shrugged nonchalantly "I can't help you!".

"What?".

"Kidding! You look so serious, makes me want to melt the tension!".

Heiji looked upset at Kid. How could he joking at times like this!

Meanwhile, Kid, reading Heiji's mind immediately asked him "So, tell me how you got here!" Kid seems to think for a moment "Wait a minute! Here is not where living people can wander around! So that mean ... Does that mean, you leave your body? You die once again? _Hhh_ ..." Kid shook his head "Heavy struggle for love! _Ouch!_ Hey! That's hurt!" Kid complains while rubbing his calf that kicked by Heiji. People today are really brazen!

"Don't talk much and quick, we go to save Kazuha!".

"Yep, but where?".

Heiji glanced sharply at him.

"Alright, alright!" Kid raised both hands, a surrender sign. "You are so grumpy! I wonder how can Mrs. Kazuha Hattori agreed to marry you!".

Unexpectedly, Kid's words seemed to slap Heiji. Reminiscent him of the words of one of his best friends, either Fujiwara or Sakamoto, Heiji doesn't remember.

 _Dude, don't be so stern! If you are so fierce, your wife will surely leave you!_

Which led to Kazuha running away from him and left him, _forever_.

"Oi! You're coming or not?" Kid's voice broke Heiji's reverie.

Heiji hurried over to him "Do you know where we're going?".

Kid smirked "Yes of course! Just don't be surprised by what you will see around you! Uh, and also actually ..." he looked at Heiji hesitantly and, to be honest, a little disgusted, made Heiji's feelings uncomfortable "We must hold hands, so you will not get lost!".

Heiji's eyes widened "What? I don't want to!".

"Do you think I want to? Ah, whatever! Hurry! You want to save your wife or not?".

Heiji hesitated a moment before he swallowed uncomfortably.

"It's just for Kazuha!".

Kid grinned "Don't worry! My mouth is shut tight!".

* * *

"Did you tell me, if her husband, that _still alive_ , also comes here?".

Chief just nodded, too scared to answer "I-I guess so ..."

"You _guess_?". He took a deep breath. "I'm sure you know how dangerous it is that the person who should not be dead yet comes here. He'll know! Plus, he's coming here, by deliberate!".

"But I really didn't expect it to happen. I didn't even know if her husband can follow her even though he's still alive ..."

He raised one hand, stopping Chief's words.

"Let's say I thank you for bringing Kazuha Hattori here! I'll let you live! You may leave!".

"Thank you, Sir!" and without looking back, Chief rushed out of the room.

After Chief leaves the room, he turned to his right, toward his confidant. "I will let him live, but _you_ don't!" he said with a sly smile "Finish him!".

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way? It's so dark here! I can't see anything!".

"Ssh ... Don't be noisy! For your information, I still can see clearly. Unlike your pathetic human eyes!".

Although Kid's words have a point, Heiji really to want to punch the face of the grim reaper next to him.

' _Patience, Heiji. It's all for Kazuha's sake!_ ' Heiji said inwardly to calm himself.

"That's why I said we should join hands! If you're lost, I'll be bothered!".

Suddenly Kid felt a hand holding his arm quite tight now. "Uh, Hattori, can you get your hand off of my arm? Hand in hand with you already makes me uncomfortable!".

If only Kid could see Heiji's initially confused face mixed with disgust, and now become frightened as he realizes the meaning of Kid's words just now.

"I don't hold your arm!".

Hearing Heiji's answer, Kid spontaneously stopped his step "What did you say? Then ... Then, whose hand is this?".

Despite admitting that he himself was also horrified, Kid had anticipated it. He grabbed the hand that now circled into his arm and threw the owner of the hand in front of them, with judo style.

"Well well well, what a rude welcome! You should be softer to an old woman like me! Oh, it turns out you two handsome young men! My favorite!".

She licked her lips.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

The male nurse shook his head vigorously, trying to ward off the pain in his watery eyes.

Shit! His eyes are throbbing very painfully!

With a staggering step, and two red-watery eyes, he stood up and went to Heiji's body.

This bastard!

How dare he poking his eyes!

If this bastard pierced his eyeballs, then he would pry his heart out!

With that angry mind, he pulled out a dagger from his pocket. Slowly he walked toward Heiji's still and motionless body on the floor.

Seeing Heiji who is not moving at all, a strange thought had crossed his mind.

Why did he suddenly become motionless, as if his life had come out of his body?

Never mind! That means he can't fight him anymore!

"Rest in _pieces_!" he said, lifting his glistening dagger on the light, before plunging it sharply toward Heiji's chest.

* * *

"Waaa!".

 _ **BRUAAAKK!**_

"Uhuk-uhuk!".

Damn!

Yamamura is pretty strong too!

Or maybe his little body that is too weak?

Luckily, he still caught the glow of light that shot sharply toward him. Acting instinctively, Kudo held up a hand, threw the man carrying the dagger.

"Wuaaa!" he screamed when suddenly he was thrown by an invisible force, and ended up with his back crashing against the wall, very hard.

Kudo looked wide-eyed with confusion.

What the hell is going on? Why suddenly there is a man who want to attack him with a dagger?

He gasped when he thought of something. Kudo turned to his back. It's precisely just as his guess! Behind him, Heiji Hattori lay motionless at all. As a grim reaper, just by one look, Kudo immediately knew that this is just his body.

If so, where did his soul go?

Then, this man with the dagger ... Did he kill him?

Kudo holds Heiji's neck, looking for his pulse.

No! Heiji Hattori is still alive!

Kudo looked back at the man in the male nurse uniform, who now seemed to be fainting.

Who is this guy?

That's when he realized that Kazuha Hattori isn't there!

Shinichi Kudo closed his eyes and exhaled resignedly, as he read the situation.

Kazuha Hattori was kidnapped again, certainly by something from the afterlife. Most probably the culprit is Chief. Then her husband, somehow catch up with her, so that his life came out of his body.

It's easy for him to follow them to the afterlife. However, there's no way he would leave Heiji Hattori's body with this dagger man, although Kudo himself still doesn't fully understand who he is and why he is here, attacking Heiji.

Glancing at the unconscious muscled man once again, Kudo winced. Inevitably, he must do this because there's no other way.

"Sorry!".

* * *

"Why don't we turn on lights here to see how old you are, _eh_?".

After saying so, Kid snapped his fingers once and the darkness around them turned bright. Heiji blinks his eyes with a sudden blinding light, when he heard Kid said "You're indeed old and ugly! At least I think if the assailant is a young and beautiful girl ..."

The old woman raised one eyebrow with a mocking look "Of course, Sweetie!". And slowly, the figure of the old woman in front of them turned into a beautiful brunette, like a winner in the beauty pageants.

"That's better!" Kid said with satisfaction. But then, he and Heiji frowned as the woman in front of them smiled toothily, showing off her two canines, which were slowly go down at length. Both her eyes turned golden, with a cruel look.

Vampire!

" ... _Much_ better!".

She hissed and bowed, preparing to strike, as her two bat's wings, began to flap slowly, with a terrible roar of sound.

Quickly, Kid put a barrier around Heiji.

"Don't move!" From the corner of his mouth, he warned him.

Heiji looked at Kid with upset. Of course! He's not on a suicide mission! He hasn't even met his wife, yet!

"Barrier? What's wrong, Darling? You don't like to play with me?".

Kid did not answer, he just smiled.

And she attacked.

* * *

"Coming through! Emergency! Nurse! Please, it's emergency!".

A nurse in the ER who was held at shoulder by him turned. Her eyes widened.

The young doctor in front of her, really handsome!

Is he a doctor here? She has never seen him!

"Nurse?" he repeated when he saw the nurse was too fascinated to see him.

"Ah, yes Doctor! How can I help you?".

He pointed to the unconscious man sitting in the wheelchair he pushed. "I found him like this, passed out in the hallway!".

The nurse lowered her body. "It's pretty bad! From his bruises, he seems to be suffering from multiple fractures!".

He winced. Well, he did break some extra bones. Just in case ...

The nurse stood and turned to take her notebook. "Doctor, help me to ..."

The doctor is gone.

* * *

Shit!

This vampire is still agile even though she's old!

Plus, it looks like Hattori is her target!

Double shit!

Fortunately he had time to put Heiji inside the protective barrier. She can't touch him.

"Come out of this barrier, Darling! Let me make you my groom!".

"Sorry! But I already have a wife!".

Kid winced at Heiji's frank answer and the vampire's shrill laughter.

"I'm more satisfying than your wife!".

"He didn't want to, don't force him! Why don't you play with me?" Kid tried to lure her, with his charming smile.

The vampire paused to look at him "He's better than you!".

Kid gaping.

 ** _WHAT_**?

This bitch!

"C'mon, Darling! Kyaaa!".

Bzztt ... Bzztt ... Bzztt ...

Kid smiled triumphantly while carrying his electric racket, which is used to kill mosquitoes. It also seems to work for vampires!

Vampires and mosquitoes, blood-sucking creatures!


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Heiji Hattori widened his eyes in disbelief. Unable to say anything, his gaze took turns staring at Kaito Kid who was now grinning broadly while carrying his electric racket and the vampire lady across from them, now lying down with charred striped face. Almost similar to waffles.

"Sorry, I can't bear to face an evil woman! Plus, you said I was worse than him?" Kid's forehead twitching with annoyance.

The vampire rose slowly, grimacing while holding her waffle-like face. "My face! My beautiful face! You ruined my beautiful face!" she said, looking at Kid's face with a vengeful look.

"Okay, that's enough! No need to be over-dramatic. I didn't ruin anything. You are ugly!" Kid replied, straight to the point while shrugged carelessly.

She growled "You'll pay!". Then at full speed, she lunged at Kid.

"Watch out!" Heiji warned Kid.

Kid's face turns serious now. No more witty expressions in his face.

The vampire is fast. But Kid is much faster than her. Just in a fraction of a second, at a pace that can't be captured by human eyes, Kid disappeared, just before the vampire managed to hit him.

"Huh?" the vampire jerked in surprise as her target disappeared suddenly in front of her. Spontaneously she braked and turned back, her eyes narrowed as she looked around suspiciously. She won't let this bastard, whom burned her face, strike her from behind! She must protects her back!

But he wasn't there.

There's only Heiji, who is still inside the protective barrier, now also wide-eyed as Kid disappears suddenly.

"Where is he?" she asked Heiji in a high-pitched voice and burning red eyes.

Well ... Isn't this great? His intention came here is to save his wife. But now he's stuck here, with a vicious female vampire, who is obviously outraged. Meanwhile _'his protector'_ , disappearing somewhere.

"I asked you, where is he?" Now, she turned and attacked Heiji. Looks like she forgot Heiji is protected by a barrier.

But before she could get close to him ...

" _Aarrgghh!_ ".

A silver shiny sword, struck right into her heart from behind.

"Don't even try it!" Kaito Kid, appeared out of nowhere. He turned his sword in a clockwise direction, hooking her heart.

The vampire hissed both in anger and pain. Then, with the rest of her power, she turned and swung her sharp claws, in her last attempt to attack Kid.

" _Whoa!_ " Fortunately Kid had time to duck his head, avoiding her deadly claw swing.

Then he did front handspring, landing both of his legs toward the vampire's face with a bang. The sudden attack made the vampire stagger. Not giving her time to recover, Kid grabs her hand and throws her forward, like a sack. The silver sword that still sticks in her chest, now nails her on to the place where she landed.

Knowing that she had lost, with the last of her energy, she laughed mockingly "You might be able to defeat me, but not with them!". And she closed her eyes, slowly disappeared into dust.

"No, thank you! I hope not to meet the weirdos again. Hattori, let's go!".

Heiji hadn't moved yet, when a low terrible growl heard. Some red dots are now staring at them from a distance.

Kid grimaced "Why so soon?".

The red dots were becoming clearer, and it turns out, they are eyes.

Eight pairs of eyes from a giant eight-headed dragon monster.

Kid swept his teeth with his tongue "Lord, help me!".

Not waiting any longer, the two gigantic heads of the dragon monster, at high speed, swooping toward Kid. Cursing and swearing, Kid spontaneously jumps to avoid the two dragon heads.

"Waaa!" Kid screamed in shock as the third head hit his waist, throwing him, right into the fourth head ready to swallow him whole.

"Oh, shit!" Kid hasn't had time to think how he avoided the dragon's mouth that was already wide open beneath him, preparing to swallow him, when he suddenly heard Heiji's cry.

"Hey, you! Hey! Over here!".

"That fool!" Kid gritted his teeth with annoyance, but he also thanked him silently.

The eight gigantic heads were spontaneously turning to Heiji, giving Kid a chance to escape, which of course wasn't wasted by him.

Heiji, although he already predicting what would happen next, inevitably stepped back when the eighth-headed dragon was heading toward him with heavy footsteps.

Next that Heiji knows, he's already surrounded by a great flame. The eight dragon heads sprayed fire at the same time. Even though he's in the barrier, Heiji doesn't know, until when this barrier can hold and protect him from the fire. Even inside this barrier, Heiji could feel a tremendous heat, as if the barrier was melting.

When the dragon was attacking Heiji with his eight heads, Kid emerged from behind it, then thrust his silver sword toward the dragon's body. Its head is eight, but its body just one. Faster attacking its body, rather than cutting the heads one by one.

" _Haaattt!_ " confidently succeeds, Kid thrusts his sword, which he's aiming for, is its heart.

But his sword had not even scratched it yet, when Kid is thrown by its tail.

"Waaa!" Kid landed with a loud thud, making the place around him where he landed, dusty thin.

"Uhuk-uhuk ..." Kid coughing as he sat up while grimacing in pain.

Shit! His whole body hurts! Especially his waist, where the dragon hit him twice. There will be bruises tomorrow!

" _Grrr ..._ "

"Ng?" Kid immediately looked up when he heard a dangerous low growl, right in front of him.

Just before his eyes, two pairs of red eyes stared at him in anger.

It takes time for Kid to realize that its tail turns out to be the ninth head ...


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

" _Mommy_? Wake up!".

A disoriented Kazuha slowly opening her eyes, as she felt someone calling her.

"Uh ..."

"You should not faint in a place like this! It's not safe here!".

When Kazuha opened her eyes, she was greeted by a handsome man.

"Huh? What? You ... Who? Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" Kazuha bombarded the young man in front of her with questions.

"What? You forgot the face of your own _son_?" Asked the young man, pretended to be hurt and shocked, which was actually only meant to tease her.

Of course Kazuha, though she's his mother, didn't know his face. He died in the womb! He has not even been born yet!

However, the young man's words, successfully making Kazuha freeze in staring at him.

"What ... What did you say?".

The young man sighed. "Well, I am ..." his words broke off as he caught the sound of footsteps galloping towards them.

"I'll explain as we walk. Okay, Mom?".

Dumbfounded, or maybe too shocked, Kazuha didn't move. She didn't follow her ... well, son.

Her son was only a few steps ahead of her, when he realized his mother didn't follow him, he turned and pulled her hand "Come on, fast, Mom! I can't believe you're even daydreaming at times like this!".

Kazuha, who's still confused, just follow him when her son took her hand and pulled her to walk with him. They just barely walked a few steps, when she finally asked "Are you sure you're not Kudo?".

Kazuha's question, making the boy's back jerk very clearly. He turned to his mother with a horror gaze "Please don't tell me if you named me Kudo!".

Only then can Kazuha see, and realize, he's indeed her son. He is very similar to ... who else if not Heiji Hattori, the father.

"You are indeed Heiji's son!" Kazuha said, narrowing her eyes.

"Aaanndd ... _yours?_ " He declares something obvious, with an annoying tone in Kazuha's ears.

"Well, I think ... between me and Heiji, your father, we ..."

He lifted a hand, stopped his mother's words. "Yes, yes, I know. I don't have to hear it anymore! Even though you are my mother, but you are so stubborn! Careful! Don't let my sister hear it!".

Another hit for Kazuha. "Your ... _sister_?".

He shrugged "We're twins. Hey! Aren't you the one who made us?".

"I ... It-It's too much information!".

"And too much wasting time for explanation!" The young man replied to his mother, but his gaze focused behind her shoulder, as he caught the angry voices shouting ' _Where did she go?! Find her, you useless bastards!_ '.

"Time to go!".

* * *

Its tail turns out to be the ninth head, rising slowly in an intimidating slow motion, to its glory. Its tongue-like snake's tongue, leaped out, and both of its red eyes flared frighteningly.

"Oh great! Things are getting better and better!" Kid mumbled softly to nobody.

"Grr ..." the ninth head growled softly, which strangely, leaving eight heads behind it spontaneously straightening up and stopping to attack Heiji, which unconsciously made Heiji breathe a sigh of relief, and then all turned to face Kid, as if the low growl from the ninth head was a sign.

Sign?

Sign of _what_?

Kid starts to sweat cold when he realizes the worst that is now threatening him, right in front of his eyes.

Uh-Oh ...

What is clear, it is certainly not a good sign!

Within seconds, the ninth head opened its mouth wide. Very wide, Kid was sure it could swallow him whole easily, as he prepared himself for the worst.

And so it happened.

Well, it's just a little different from what Kid originally thought and prepared himself for.

At first Kid was almost certain that he would roast alive, by fire of course, undoubtedly.

But, instead, now he was ... well ... kind of showered by an extremely stinking, disgusting and unbearable dragon's breath.

Just with one inhalation, if he's not a grim reaper, he must be unconscious. With seizure even.

"Oh my ... Wueekkhh ... Uhuk-uhuk ... Shit! Haven't you ever heard about brushing your teeth?" Slowly, Kid falls down. His voice choked. Meanwhile Heiji, initially worried, is now rolling his eyes in annoyance! Geez! How could be he's joking right now!

Knowing the prey is weakening, the dragon's ninth head stops its smelly breath attack, towering itself between the other eight heads.

"Can't ... breath!" Kid said breathlessly, trying to breathe fresh air, while the dragon suddenly lunged its ninth-head towards him, at full speed.

Then ...

 **BETS!**

" _Graooorr!_ " The dragon's giant head rolled with a lifeless eyes before him. Kid pointed his silver sword up, now covered with dragon blood. He cut the the ninth-head.

In just a few seconds, after the ninth-head down, its whole body, along with its heads falling down, helpless in front of Kid. Died.

Both Kid and Heiji's eyes widened. They did not expect it to end so quickly, although they were also grateful.

"Wasn't expecting that! But, well ..." Kid shrugged his shoulders as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yo, Hattori! Are you alright?".

Heiji had not answered yet, as suddenly both of them heard the sound of of clapping hands, three times "Very impressive!".

"Who's that?!" Kid snapped fiercely, wielding his sword. However, his eyes widened in disbelief as he saw who was in front of him.

"Ku ... do?".

The man smirked arrogantly.

Kid narrowed his eyes suspiciously "Are you really Kudo?".

He nodded "Yes, it's me!".

"But ... how can you, you know, back to your size?".

"Does it matter? What is clear, I- _aagghh_ ..."

" **KUDO**!" Heiji and Kid yelled, as Kudo slowly fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. A familiar figure stood behind him.

Chief.

"Hello!".


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors.

* * *

"Hello!" Chief waved his free hand with a mocking smile. "Did I interrupt your reunion?".

Seeing the figure in front of him whimper and squirm in pain, Chief laughed sadistically as he twisted his hand. His poisonous nails still inside Kudo's stomach. "Never mind! I don't care!".

" _KUDO!_ " Heiji shouted desperately. He really wanted to help the poor grim reaper. But, he knew, he was no match for the man who was torturing Kudo from behind now. Meanwhile, in front of him, Kaito Kid was trembling with rage. He clenched his fists firmly.

When Kudo finally collapsed on his knees, Kid lunged at Chief " _ **You bastard!**_ ".

Easily, Chief catches his fist in his left hand.

"You think you can beat me? Think again! You're a thousand years too soon!". With one firm grip, Chief crushed Kid's fist.

"Aaagghh!" If before Kaito Kid thinks that as a grim reaper nothing can hurt him, he definitely needs to think over it again! The pain he feels right now is unbelievable. Kid could even hear his bones crumbling easily, as if they were just crackers. He had never felt such a lethal pain like this before!

"And you two are among the best grim reapers? _Tsk_ ... Pathetic!".

"I am not ... losing yet!" With rattling teeth, enduring the tremendous pain and anger that now merges into one in him, Kid's now using his left hand, intending to hit Chief. Alas, apparently Chief was able to predict it. He hit back Kid's left hand with Kudo's body, even before his hand approached him. Kid gasped in surprise as his body was now flying with Kudo's, before they finally landed in a deafening sound, right in front of Heiji.

'Shit! My arm broke!' Kid cursed silently, while Kudo almost lost consciousness.

Looks like Chief hears Kid's curse, he's now smiling scornfully. "One more left. A mortal!" He flaunts his nails, which are now covered in Kudo's silvery blood. "Interesting!".

* * *

"I still don't get it!" Kazuha suddenly voiced her question, unable to hold her desire not to ask anytime longer.

"You still don't get what?".

"This!". Kazuha moved her hands up and down in frustration. "All of this!".

Her son stopped and turned, staring at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Why I've never met you before? You and your ... _sister_? I was only with Kudo for the last nine years". If Kazuha knew she could meet her children, she definitely chose to spend time with them, rather than with Kudo. Strangely, Kudo also never discussed about the spirit of her children who died in the womb. That makes Kazuha think, probably because they haven't been born yet, so they have no souls. _Well_ , though it's not Kudo's fault either, actually. She also forgot, didn't she?

Her son seemed to think for a moment. "Good question, Mom. But I don't know, either". Shifting his gaze toward their back, he continued "And, I don't think it's the right time to answer your question. All I know is that I just have to bring you back to Dad, so come on!".

Kazuha's eyes widened "Heiji's here?" Kazuha thought for a moment. "What about Kudo?".

"Right, why did you keep asking about Kudo? What you mean by Kudo is Shinichi Kudo, isn't it? The grim reaper?". Her son's face was paled. "Please don't tell me if you have feelings for him!" His voice rises an octave as he asked.

"What? Don't be silly! I don't like that annoying grim reaper! I'm just ... I don't know. Maybe I've been with him too long, so I'm sort of _uh_ , relying on him?".

Her son stared at Kazuha for a moment with an unspeakable gaze. Unfortunately, he has no right to say that in fact, her destiny, is shared with Heiji Hattori, _forever_ , whether she likes it or not. Shinichi Kudo, the grim reaper, is only on duty to guard her temporarily, until the time she ...

" _ **We found her!**_ ".

Holy moly!

* * *

"I can feel it! Your pain ... Your suffering ... Your sacrifice ... But everything is in vain. It hurts, doesn't it? It's alright! I can understand your feelings, Heiji Hattori!" Slowly, like a predator approaching his potential victim, Chief walked over to Heiji, who now seemed to be affected with his words.

Ah ... humans. Easy to manipulate. Moreover, he's Heiji Hattori! He can use him as a bait to catch Kazuha Hattori! Lucky!

"Leave him alone!" Kaito Kid hissed in anger and pain. With now boneless hands, Kid practically becomes paralyzed and can't do anything. Hearing the threat, which was more like a pathetic groan from Kaito Kid, Chief raised an eyebrow "You better sleep quietly!". Chief raised his hand, about to hypnotize Kid, when suddenly ...

 **BLEESSHH!**

Using all his remaining strength, Kid draws his silver sword, pierced Chief's palm.

"I told you ..." Kid smirked arrogantly. "I'm not losing yet!".

Chief looked surprised for a moment before he finally got himself under control. He grinned back at Kid. "I do belittle you!" Then pushed the sword back to him.

Kid bit his lower lip, as the handle of the sword injured his already wound hand.

"You made me hurt you!" Chief shrugged nonchalantly, then turned back to Heiji. "Now, where were we?".

* * *

"Run if I tell you to run, Mom!".

"Heh? Where to? Then, you? How about you? No! I won't leave you alone!".

Good question actually, because now they are under siege. Various types of ghostly troopers are now lined up surrounding them.

Think! There must be a way!

And that's when the pink light suddenly shone from Kazuha's chest.

"What is this pink light?" Kazuha asked in puzzlement.

Her son's eyes widened.

That light ...

His father was in danger!


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

' _Hey, you dummy brain! Wake up! Don't be influenced by the words of this evil man in front of you!_ ' Heiji's heart shouted at his brain, which seemed to be lulled by Chief's words.

' _You are the stupid one! Listen to all of his words! He_ **is** _right!_ ' Heiji's brain shouted back at the heart. ' _What's the point of continuing our futile deeds? Kazuha doesn't seem to love us anymore!_ '.

' _Shut the hell up! I don't care! I love her! I love Kazuha with all the fibers inside of me!_ _We are one body, so you should know that too!_ '.

His brain laughed bitterly ' _Then where is Kazuha, whom you love so much now? Does she know you're having all this? Will she come to help you? Does she_ **even** _care?_ '.

Meanwhile, in front of him, Chief smirked thinly as he walked confidently. No need to be able to read people's minds, to know what Heiji Hattori is thinking right now. It's clearly drawn on his face. He walked closer to him.

What an easy win!

* * *

"What is this pink light?".

Nice, nice, very nice! They were under siege by ghost troops, and suddenly her chest gave off a flickering pink light, getting faster and faster. Will she explode? As in the movies? She hope not. Though just imagining it, it's already pretty terrible!

"Leave it to me, Mom, I can handle it! You go to the place where Dad is and help him! Don't argue with me now!". He cut off sharply as he felt Kazuha was about to open her mouth to protest. "Mom, remember this! My sister and I will hate you for the rest of our eternal life if you let Dad die!".

Still puzzled by the pink light on her chest, Kazuha turned with her mouth open as she heard her son threatening her. "What are you talking about? And what does Heiji have to do with all this? I don't even know where he is now!".

Her son glanced at her for a moment "You'll know where he is. Only you can save him now!". Then he pushed Kazuha's shoulder, heading to Heiji's place.

"Huh? Wait, wait! I said _waiii_ ..."

The ghosts stared at each other in confusion, as Kazuha Hattori, their main target, just vanished in front of their eyes.

 ** _CRIIINKK_** ...

A strong iron chain twisted between his hands, restore the attention of all the ghosts to him.

"And what are you guys looking for? Your opponent is right here!".

He was never born. However, that's exactly what makes him as powerful as other immortal creatures.

* * *

"So, how is your decision, Heiji Hattori? I can make you forget all your pain. Then together, we will defeat Kazuha Hattori, the _source_ of your suffering!" Chief asked as he reached out to him.

Slowly, Heiji's eyes widen as he realizes what he has just heard.

What was this guy saying? They will _defeat_ Kazuha? Does that mean ... they will _kill_ her?

Hell no!

He is willing to die for Kazuha! Not killing her!

Things got worse as Heiji finally talk. "Forget about it! I will never hurt Kazuha! I'd rather die than have to hurt her, let alone to kill her!". This time, Heiji's brain agreed with his heart.

Chief stunned for a moment as he heard Heiji's answer, which was honestly, he didn't think would get an answer like that.

Heiji Hattori is really great! Obviously, he loved his wife very much. It is rare for a mortal to survive such tricks, let alone has power to deny his trickery words.

"Too bad, Heiji Hattori, you're among the rare, not incited by my words! But, if you choose death, then I will gladly grant it, as you wish!". Then slowly, Chief's fingers began to move, snaking like dancing snakes. "Don't be afraid, death will come quickly. Well, you might need a little worry, I like to torture before killing!".

Behind them, desperately, Kaito Kid looked up at where Heiji and Chief stood.

"Oi, Kudo! If you're still alive, quick, do something! Hattori is in danger!" Kid whispered in a choked voice from the corner of his mouth.

Shinichi Kudo moaned softly while gritting his teeth.

Talk is easy! Well, maybe although he can't die, at least that's what he knows until now, however, it can't be denied, Kid didn't feel the tremendous pain Kudo couldn't describe with the words, which he was now suffering. Unfortunately, Kid is also right! One of them must do something. But, they both got hurt badly enough. And their enemy is much stronger than they are!

Meanwhile, Heiji Hattori resignedly closed his eyes. If death will reunite him with his beloved Kazuha, then he's not afraid. Though, he was a little afraid of the pain as the result from the torture that meant by this crazy man in front of him.

The two grim reapers looked up in despair as Chief held up his hands. Usually, in times of crisis like this, there'll be help coming from their Boss. They just have to believe it, though it's not easy, precisely at a time like this. The time is too tight.

Please, Lord!

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a speck of pink light flashes once briefly, before sliding down rapidly like a comet, right on the target, toward Chief. A hard collision between the two with deafening sounds can't be prevented again.

So hard is the crash, or the power between the two, clearly, the collision even threw Kid and Kudo.

" _Uhuk-uhuk_ ... Kudo, are you alright? What the hell is that?".

Kudo is the one who answered, when he heard a familiar voice _auw_ in his ears.

"It's her. Kazuha Hattori!".


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

He saw at the ghost troops he had just defeated. Some have disappeared into dust, others have turned into skulls and skeletons, now glared terribly at him. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that behind him, someone, or rather being called as something because it couldn't be a human, was carrying a large scythe, ready to be swung at him, cut him in a half.

"Ukh!" A sudden choking voice behind him finally made the unnamed Hattori boy turned around.

"You know _Bro_ , don't ever show your back to your opponents, especially if they're ghosts! I think you already know about that rule?" A girl, with strings twisted in both hands, pulled the twisted strings and hooked up to the neck of something that would strike her twin brother.

"Ukh!" That something was getting more choked up, and now it dropped its scythe and make a loud noise as it clashed with the floor underneath.

"One more pull, your neck will be separated from your body!" she said calmly.

The boy winced. His sister was a sadist. A little psycho, even.

As if reading her brother's mind, she looked up at him "You want to see it?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"I've seen enough murders today, so ..."

A bloodless head suddenly rolled in front of him. The boy raised his eyebrows. "I thought I just told you that I've seen enough murder today?".

"You're too wordy! My question only needs a yes or no answer!" Then the girl kicked the headless body in front of her until it fell down and slowly disappeared into dust. "Anyway, how? Have you met ... _her_ yet?" She looked doubtful as she asked.

"Her? You mean mother? Yes, I have".

Silent for a moment before she continued "What is ... she looks like?".

Her brother smiled "If you're curious, why don't you just meet her straight away?".

The face of his sister immediately hardened "No! I hate her!".

"You know, you'll become an evil spirit if you hold a grudge and hatred!".

The girl glanced at her twin "But I'm not!". Then she just disappeared, just like when she came out of nowhere, all of a sudden.

The boy sighed "Women ...".

* * *

" _Aa-auw_!" Kazuha Hattori sat groaning as she rubbed her butt.

What a violent kid! Has he never been taught about manners? Kazuha wanted to see what his parents looked like! _Hmm?_ Oh, wait a minute, _she_ is his parents! Still, apparently her son grows into a cruel child! How dare he push his own mother, _heh_! Brat!

Grumbling softly, Kazuha looked around. Now, _where_ is she?

All right, by the way, enough is enough!

Before she met Heiji, Kazuha felt everything was fine. She just needs to wait until the time comes, but now ... Look what's happening now! From being kidnapped several times by all those who are strangers to her, until thrown here and there, even she herself doesn't know where.

" _Kazuha?_ " A voice with a mixed tone of happy, startled, and _afraid_ , calling her. A familiar voice in Kazuha's ear.

Kazuha sighed resignedly as she looked up at the person who called her.

There's no need to look at him actually, because she already knows the owner of the voice even before she sees him. Yep, she's right, isn't she? The owner of the voice is Heiji Hattori, her husband, and also the source of her troubles, recently.

"What? What do you want now?" Kazuha hissed fiercely. Oddly enough, though her husband looked shocked and hurt, he ignored her. Instead, he warned her, though it sounded more like a very urgent command, in a choked voice, with his eyes fixed on something behind Kazuha. "Run!".

Kazuha snorted. Run _again_? Hmph! No! No, no, no! As she said, enough is enough! She's tired, bored, fed up! No more running!

Meanwhile behind her, Shinichi Kudo, gazing at her irritably. That stupid Kazuha Hattori! Instead of getting out of there, she stood up defiantly.

' _Oi,_ _Kazuha Hattori, you stupid, idiot! Listen to your husband! If you don't leave here right now, I swear, I'll kill you myself with my own hands!_ '. Kazuha frowned when she heard another voice that she also knew very well, shouting angrily and furiously to her. All right, what's going on here? First Heiji and now Kudo. By the way, if Kudo says so, that means the situation is _indeed_ dangerous.

It didn't take long to answer Kazuha's thoughts and she hasn't had time to find Kudo's whereabouts, when Kazuha gasped in surprise as suddenly she felt a heavy hand tapping, or rather gripping her on her shoulder. For some reason, Kazuha felt the hairs on her neck stand up, and she began to shiver with cold and fear. Plus, Heiji's face is now pale, before he slowly gritted his teeth and his face turned angry.

" **Stay away from her, you bastard!** " Heiji shouted in anger.

" _My, my_ ... Patient, Mr. Hattori, do not yell! You make your wife scared. Isn't that so, Mrs. Kazuha Hattori?".

"Ukh!" Kazuha winced in pain as the hand squeezed her shoulder. Who's that? Who's behind her? Whoever he is, her instinct told her that he is _the_ danger. Unfortunately, don't know why, all of sudden Kazuha's body becomes stiff. She can't move at all.

Meanwhile Heiji, sees Kazuha who is now in pain, grew furious. He was about to grab Kazuha from inside his barrier when suddenly ...

" _Heiji!_ ".

Heiji spontaneously looked behind him, at the source of the voice. This tearful voice ... belongs to his mother.

Heiji gets confused. Why did he suddenly hear his mother's voice?

"Mom?".

A second later Heiji felt his body pulled up by the unseen super powers, leaving Kazuha, right in front of his eyes.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Uh ..." Heiji slowly opened his eyes, momentarily blinking wildly due to confusion.

Where is he? It looks like ..., Heiji looked around him, at his room in the hospital?

"Heiji!" His mother's voice was heard once again. Obviously she just cried. "Finally you awake! I'm so glad! I'm so glad!" Shizuka continued in a grateful tone.

"Mom?" Heiji asked confusedly.

"Sweetheart, your father found you in a state of unconsciousness and not even breathing. We think you've ..." Shizuka cried again, unable to continue her words.

What? What did his mother just say? That his father found him at the state of unconsciousness? When did he faint, by the way?

What is this? What happened? A second ago he was just in front of Kazuha and then ...

Heiji gasped. Kazuha!

"Mom, Kazuha! Where's Kazuha? She ... She's in danger, I have to save her! Where is she, Mom?" Heiji asked urgently, as he tried to breathe.

Shizuka's teary face becomes frowned with confusion "Kazuha? Heiji, what are you talking about?". Then, Shizuka Hattori's jaw hardened "I knew it! I've been guessed and I'm right! It is Kazuha that made you become like this isn't it? Isn't it?" Shizuka urges her son with unpleasant tone. However, what she did not expect, was Heiji's _answer_.

"Mom!" Heiji's voice is now low and with an indisputable tone. "With all respect, I ask you _never_ to vilify Kazuha! I will do anything to be inseparable from her again, even if I had to die!".

"Kazuha is dead, Heiji! How many times do I have to tell you? It was already happened nine years ago! It's time for you to let her go and start a new life again! Listen, you know Mrs. Tanaka, our neighbor? She has a young and beautiful daughter and is single ..."

"Mom!" Heiji is now snapping at his mother. "Even if I have to choose between _you_ or Kazuha, I would choose Kazuha, in a heartbeat!". Then Heiji laid back on, his back to his mother "If there's nothing else you want to talk about, then you can leave, I want to rest!".

Still stunned in disbelief at Heiji's reaction, which seemed to drive her away, Shizuka Hattori swallowed before she walked over to her son and stroked Heiji's back, gently and motherly. However, Shizuka didn't expect when she felt Heiji's back slightly tremble. Is Heiji crying? And to no surprise, the answer is yes, he is. That was because he's desperate now. How can he help and protect Kazuha, if he comes back to life? Meanwhile Kudo and Kid also seem to be seriously injured.

As for Shizuka, as a mother, nothing is more important for her than her son's happiness. Which mothers in this world who are willing to see their child suffer? So, although deep down, she totally disagrees that Heiji insists on being with Kazuha, but, if that makes him _really_ happy, then ...

"Heiji" Shizuka called him gently. "Tell me _everything_ about Kazuha!".

Slowly and doubtfully, Heiji turned to his mother. Why so sudden ...

Shizuka's heart grew more sad when she saw clear doubts on his face. Her son doubted her, his own mother. It shattered Shizuka's heart.

" _Please!_ " She begged.

Heiji bit his lower lip, considering whether he should tell his mother about Kazuha, including Kudo and Kid, the two grim reapers, or not.

"Before I tell you, I just want you to know that I am an adult. I have the right to make my own decisions!".

Shizuka smiled sadly. Well, basically, everyone will die someday, only their time is different. But still, it was very painful for her. Heiji is her son, her own flesh and blood. The son who for nine months she was conceived, was born by her with a life bet, and was raised with love and sacrifice.

Shizuka can no longer hold her tears. "I also want you to know, that I love you more than my own life, Heiji!" she said, sobbing. "I just want you to be happy. Since Kazuha died, you are so sad and desperate, and as your mother, I can't do anything, I-I ..."

Heiji pulled his mother into his arms. "Mom" he said, his voice now soft. "I'm happy now!".

"Oh good, good! We are in the danger, but you're just sitting here, relaxing and cuddle with ... Who's that woman? Are you cheating?".

Heiji, who was very surprised, immediately pushed his mother away, as if he was indeed caught cheating.

"Kaito ... Kid?" Heiji asked in disbelief as he saw who had just greeted him.

Kid rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Who do you think? _Brad Pitt_? Though actually, I don't mind if you assuming me as Brad Pitt!" he said with a nasty smile.

 _Err_ ... Heiji has forgotten that this grim reaper is so annoying! But now, the more important is ...

"How did you get here? I thought your hands were hurt?" Heiji's eyes widened. "Then, Kazuha? What about Kazuha? Please tell me if Kudo at least still with her!".

Shizuka, puzzled by Heiji suddenly pushing her away, is now more confused when she looked at her son, who was now talking to the door, as if someone was there.

"Heiji?" she called him doubtfully as Heiji got out of bed and hurried to the door, toward Kid. However, she got no answer from him.

Heiji is only a few steps away from Kid, when suddenly Kid's face got serious. "Hattori, maybe this time, you can not come back alive. How's that? You still want to come with me?".

"For Kazuha? Sure! I'd do anything!".

Too focused on his desire to save Kazuha, Heiji fails to realize why Kid is still _outside_ the door, with a strange smile on his lips ...


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

 **A/N** : Lately I've been hooked by one of the games on social media. It's so addictive, so ... forgive me? Ehehe ... XD

* * *

From the other side of the world, Chief, who's now strangling Kazuha's neck with his arm, smiled sadistically as he looks at the transparent screen in front of him, where Heiji Hattori, without any suspicion at all, innocently walked closer to the impersonator of Kaito Kid. Actually he doesn't need to do that, for Kazuha Hattori is already in his hands. However, Chief judged that Heiji Hattori is also quite dangerous and inconvenient if he did not eliminate him as soon as possible, so ... better to take care of the Hattori guy now, rather than he would bother him later.

"That's right, Boy! Come closer to me!" Chief whispered in a voice that made Kazuha sick even just for hearing it.

"No!" in a choked voice, Kazuha struggled to free herself from Chief's grip.

" _Sshh_ ... Relax! Don't be noisy! You have the honor of witnessing the death of your husband, Mrs. Hattori! Besides, don't you also hate him? Then, you should be happy!". Kazuha's nape hair stood up as she felt his breath on her ear. With difficulty and now blurred eyes, Kazuha can see Heiji fell right on the Chief's trap, as he said.

"No ..." Kazuha whispered weakly and helplessly.

"No, Heiji! Wake up!" Right. She may hate Heiji, or ... _is she_? But Kazuha knows for sure, she doesn't want bad things happen to him!

" _Hei ... ji_ " Kazuha is getting more choked, her face was now as red as a boiled crab. At times like this, unexpectedly, a silly question suddenly crossed her mind. Can a spirit die for the second time? However, who would have thought, the stupid question that actually awaken Kazuha?

That's it!

She is dead! So, obviously this strangulation will not kill her again!

But, still, he's very strong!

Shit! What should she do?

"Almost there, almost there!" Chief now laughed ghastly and he tightened his stranglehold on Kazuha's neck and then ...

"Aagh! **_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_** " Chief shouted angrily and immediately released her, surprised that Kazuha suddenly and unexpectedly bit his arm. But Kazuha wasted no time. She immediately ran over to where Kudo and Kid were lying down, before she remembered and decided to warn Heiji. Unfortunately, before she could say a word or get to where Kudo and Kid are, Chief grabbed her ponytail and pulled her back to him.

"Kyaaa!" Kazuha screamed in pain while spontaneously holding her hair root.

"Bitch! How dare you bite me! Now you'll pay!" Chief was now roaring right in front of her face.

Trembling with fear, Kazuha bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, resigned to whatever would happen to her next. Still, at that moment, Kazuha still remembered to warn Heiji.

She's not sure if her voice will reach Heiji or not but ...

' _At least I can save him ..._ '

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time, in the world of the living, Heiji's brow furrowed in wonder because suddenly the grim reaper in front of him is cursing and wagging his hand in pain, as if something invisible hurts him.

"Are you okay? What's going on?". Heiji was about to reach out to him, when he heard Kazuha's voice, warned him. " _Stay away from him, Heiji! Don't believe him! He's not whatever his form you are looking at right now!_ " and Kazuha's voice just vanished, just as she suddenly sounded.

"Wha ...? Kazuha? Love, is that you? Where are you?".

"Heiji? Who are you talking to? And, Kazuha? What is this, Heiji? What's going on here?".

But for Heiji now, his mother's voice wasn't heard at all. In his mind, he could only think that right now, Kazuha is in danger! And he has to save her, no matter what!

"Bitch! How dare you bite me! Now you'll pay!".

Okay, that's enough! No matter he is human, animal or even demon, **_no one_** can threaten or endanger Kazuha, let alone in front of him!

Heiji's brain acts with super speed. In seconds, Heiji grabs the man's hand in the form of Kaito Kid in front of him, and pulls him into the room.

* * *

Kazuha had anticipated the pain, which was supposed to be extraordinary, but then, the pain did not come, but instead, it was the cry of a man's pain, and Kazuha felt the grip on her hair automatically detached.

" ** _UAARRGGHH!_** " Chief was now curled in pain, a few feet ahead of her. His body was scorched, Kazuha didn't know what burned him. Thin lines of smoke billowed out of his body.

Panting for a moment, a mixture of shock and relief, without wasting much time, Kazuha stood up and ran away from Chief, to where Kudo and Kid lay.

"Wake up both of you! We have to run!".

The corner of Kid's mouth twitches with annoyance. "Do you think we're lazing around here? We're hurt, thank you very much!".

One of Kazuha's eyebrows rose. Although wounded, but he's still big mouth!

The weak pulls on her hand, as if asking for her attention, made Kazuha turned her head. "You run your own! Save yourself!".

"What? No! Of course I won't do that!".

Kudo spluttered with annoyance. He knew Kazuha's intentions were good, but, now is not the time to sacrifice herself like this. "Listen to me, you fool! I'm hurt. I can't protect you!".

"No way! How long do we know each other, Kudo? You know I will never leave anyone and run to save myself! It's better now if you two stand up, so we don't waste any more time!".

"Mind if I interrupt?".


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Mind if I interrupt?".

The first thought that flashed across the three was ' _Uh-oh, this couldn't be a good thing!_ '.

When Kazuha looked up, she found herself face-to-face with a very beautiful blond woman, with a very cold blue eyes.

On first impressions, she looks harmless. Well, yeah, except for her unemotional face and her cold gaze that seemed even able to freeze the hell.

Without a word, the blond woman then turned her head, toward a now charred body, lying helplessly between them, before she turned back to Kazuha and finally smiled thinly, which strangely, it made her face become dangerous than before.

"Kazuha Hattori, _huh_?".

Just by hearing her name being called, Kazuha immediately felt the hairs on her neck stood up.

"I've heard about your greatness, but, to be honest, I did not expect, you're as good as this! Interesting!".

Kazuha narrowed her eyes. She's very sure, this woman doesn't mean to praise her.

"I was originally ordered to take care of this useless traitor, then yourself. Who would've thought, you alone ease my duty? Thanks to you!" she said as she slowly pulled her sword out of its sheath.

Kazuha's eyes widened. Wait a minute! Was she even carrying a sword at the first place?

' _Is it important to ask at the time like this? Run, idiot!_ ' Kudo yells at her telepathically.

However, Kazuha is unable to move. Either out of fear, or indeed she was made incapable of moving. Kazuha tried to move her hands and head with all her power. Yep! She was deliberately disabled.

"Pull me up, pull me up!". From next to her, Kaito Kid calling her. By pulling him up, Kazuha automatically must touch both of his hands, then his wounds will be healed, so he'll be able to face the woman. Right now, Kudo is definitely unreliable.

However, instead of answering him, or doing his request, Kazuha boldly looked back at the woman while smiling mockingly.

" _Coward!_ ".

Though Kazuha whispered, yet the words still sounded more than clear enough for the other three that were around her.

For a second, no one can react. They just stare at Kazuha, totally not expecting her to say so. While Kudo and Kid stared at Kazuha in horror, the woman looked at Kazuha still coldly, though now there was a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Hmph! Do you realize what you just said?".

"Yes! Do you realize what you just said?" Kudo repeats her words, exactly what he wants to say, while hitting the head of this fool Kazuha Hattori, when he realized that he was preceeded by her. " _Wait, what?_ ". Kudo looked back and forth between at Kazuha and the woman in confusion and horror.

"I said you're a coward!" Kazuha repeats more firmly now. "You were ordered to take care of me, right? But you just made me unable to move and fight you back. What's that name if not a coward?".

" _Hooo_ ... You want to fight me back?".

"Play fair ... woman ... whoever the hell you are!" Now Kazuha's voice was a little shaky. But, she still maintains her challenging gaze.

The woman looked at her a moment before answering. "Hmm ... It seems I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Manea, the goddess of the dead. Loyal servant of The Lord of the Devil. I rarely take lives. You should be proud!".

"I don't care even if you are a goddess though! You're still a coward if you don't dare deal with me fairly! You should be ashamed!".

Manea doesn't like this. As her soon to be victim, Kazuha Hattori should be curled up and trembling in fear, not challenging her like this. However, she calmly looked at her.

"What's wrong? Don't you really want to kill me? Don't tell me ... you're afraid of me?". Kazuha continued to taunt Manea.

"Kazuha, _please_! Don't do this!". Kudo begged weakly and despairingly. Does this fool really want to die? She doesn't know who she is talking to!

"No, Kudo! I'm fed up with all of this! I have to fight back ..."

" **As you wish!** " Manea snapped at her suddenly. Then, with a flick of her finger, Kazuha can move again.

"Whenever you are ready, Kazuha Hattori!".

What doesn't Manea think, Kazuha instead approached Kid.

"Oi bitch! What the hell are you doing?".

With an innocent look, Kazuha looked at Manea "You said whenever **_I'm_** ready?".

Manea was itching to cut off Kazuha's tongue right here, right now. However, Manea maintains her expressionless face. She should not be affected by her bitchy behavior! After all, she'll kill her soon!

Kazuha's now bending over to Kid, knowing her every moves make the fibers all over Manea's body twitching in annoyance.

"Wish me luck!" Kazuha winked at him, then takes the sword from Kid's hand ... and without warning, throw the silver sword at her enemy.

Manea gasped, totally unexpecting of the sudden attack. Thanks to her great reflexes made her able to leap away. The silver sword is now stuck deep in the wall behind her.

Manea still stared in disbelief at the sword, before turning back towards Kazuha. "You really fascinate me! I ..."

 _ **BLEESSHH ...**_

"As a goddess of the dead, you're quite stupid!". Kaito Kid, now in the good shape, buried his fist, which had healed completely, into Manea's stomach.

" _What ... just ... happened ...?_ " Manea whispered. Her eyes widened in disbelief. A line of blood began to flow down from the corner of her lips.

"Yes, you are stupid enough, even if you are a goddess, Manea!".

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"No way! You ... _Chief_!".

In the good shape ...

One of his hand gripping the back of Heiji Hattori's shirt.

He's bloodied, bruised and battered.

 _Badly_ ...


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"No way! You ... _Chief_!".

In a _very_ good shape ...

"But, but ... How? I mean how ... how can you ..." Though he was one of the greatest grim reapers, Kaito Kid stammered in shock. However, Kid was unable to continue his words, when he saw what the Chief was carrying.

One of his hand gripping the back of someone's shirt. Someone whose figure is no stranger ...

A bloodied, bruised and battered Heiji Hattori.

 _Badly_ ...

Kazuha gasped, but Kudo and Kid remained silent. Shock, didn't believe with what they see, all of them just glared at the horrible sight until ...

"Hei ... ji? No! Heiji! **HEIJI**!".

Unexpectedly for all of them, perhaps even for herself, Kazuha screamed hysterically when she saw her husband in such horrible conditions. Of course, Kazuha's unpredictable reaction not missed by Chief's sharp eyes, who now glittered cunningly and cruelly. Chief's now grimacing with satisfaction. Exactly what he wants to see. For someone who hates her husband, Kazuha's reaction clearly shows a difference.

"Heiji! No, no! Let me go, let me go! I have to help him! Don't you hear me?! I said let me go!" Kazuha hissed in rage, she even struggled to break away when Kaito Kid, who had recovered, held her tightly, trying to prevent her from running towards Chief and then harm herself.

"Stop it, Mrs. Hattori! Calm down! Control yourself, oh for the love of ... Hey!".

Alas, the more Kid prevented her, Kazuha got even more angry, so the stronger she struggled.

"Damn, she's strong! Kudo! Kudo, do something, will you?".

"Let me go, you jerk!" Then, with fiery eyes, Kazuha looked directly into Chief's eyes in front of her fearlessly. "That's enough! I'm the one you want, so please ... Please stop hurting the others! I'll come with you!".

Kid gasped loudly and dramatically, while Kudo immediately snapped at her, while groaning in pain. "Shut up, moron! Do you realize what you just said? Are you insane, you want to die?".

But Kazuha ignored him.

"I'll go with you, as long as you let them go!". Undaunted, even though it couldn't be fooled, her voice trembled a little, Kazuha repeated her offer.

She seemed to not care anymore when Kudo tried to scare her, threatening her with death.

She _is_ dead. What's the point, anyway?

But, whatever it is, it can't get worse. She is indeed dead. So, if she can save the others ... then she will! Even though she will lose ... her _existence_ , forever?

Fear and hesitation slowly began to crawl Kazuha, while she looked around her.

Shinichi Kudo and Kaito Kid ...

Both of them are great reaper grims, obviously they are still useful and needed by their 'master'.

Then there's also ...

For some reason, suddenly Kazuha sobbed as she stared at the limp body, full of bruises in the Chief's hand.

Heiji Hattori ...

Her husband.

She didn't know if she really really hated him, she wasn't sure anymore. But Kazuha knows for sure, she's not willing to see her husband end up like this.

That's not fair to him! He's actually still alive. And he can still ... -Kazuha swallowed hard, she must be able to accept this fact ...

He can still continue his life. Maybe even find new love in his life.

Somehow just thinking about it, Kazuha's heart was like being stabbed by a dagger.

But no! She mustn't be selfish! Among all of them, she now knew that she was the most useless. Plus, she's dead!

Quickly, Kazuha shook off her doubts and confirmed her answer.

Yes, she will do it!

"Let us finish this once and for all. I am what you want all this time! Let them go, and you will have me ... _completely_!".

Slowly, Chief grinned triumphantly. "Are you sure? You won't regret your decision?" His free hand stretched out towards her. "Then come! Nobody will get injured anymore. I promise!".

"No, Kazuha!" Kudo protested weakly. Of course he knows that Chief is lying. Even the tone of his voice clearly said that.

If only he hadn't been seriously injured like now ...

He turned towards Kid irritably. "Don't you just stay still like a rock! Do something! Prevent her! Don't let her do that crazy thing! _KID_!" Kudo almost squealed in despair.

"Sorry, Kudo. You know I can't!".

Kudo's eyes widened in surprise "What are you talking about?".

Now it's turn for Kid to be surprised. "The rules? We cannot do anything if the soul itself doesn't want to be saved!".

Shit! He forgets that there are indeed such rules!

His eyes returned to Kazuha who walked closer to the Chief.

The hell with that rules! He, Shinichi Kudo, the Grim Reaper who was given the task of guarding the soul of Kazuha Hattori all this time and has done his job well so far, won't let this troublesome Mrs. Hattori end her life easily!

Kudo got up with the remnants of his energy. Dammit! His wound hurts a lot. But only five seconds Kudo stood up, Chief who was now holding Kazuha's hand, threw a limp body towards him until he fell again.

"Here! You can have the corpse! _Hahahahaha..._!".

Kazuha's view wildly followed her husband's body which was thrown towards Kudo.

" **Nooo! HEIJIIII!** " Kazuha howled with sadness and despair.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Hattori! Soon you'll forget your husband. We'll have fun!".

" **Get your hands off her! Don't you dare touch my wife!** ".

Surprised, they all turned towards the sound source.

Alive and obviously enraged, Heiji Hattori.

* * *

 **A/N** : Yeay! I returned after ... well, quite a long time off. Thank you for being patient to wait (bowing head).

Hopefully this chapter is able to become a refresher after all this time. Happy reading!


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

" **Get your hands off my wife!** ".

Shocked, they all turned towards the source of the voice, enraged and still alive, Heiji Hattori.

The eyes and heads of Kid and Kudo moved in synchrony, taking turns looking at Heiji and Chief.

Even Chief himself widened in surprise! But, how come ...

"He-Heiji?" Kazuha asked, not understanding, although she was relieved because it turned out that her husband was fine.

"O-ookay ... What's going on here?" Kid asked in a funny voice. He looked confused at Kudo while pointing at Heiji in a disdainful way "How did he get here, by the way?".

Disregarding the shocked gaze from everyone there, even including the question from his wife, Heiji's focus remained on the source of the problem "Don't you hear me, bastard? Take your hands off my wife!".

" _Ha_ - _Hahahahaha_ ... You're still alive! What a pleasant surprise. Isn't that right, Mrs. Hattori?".

Chief squeezed Kazuha's body to shed his surprise and nervousness, she screamed in pain " _Aaaakkkhh!_ ".

Angered to see his wife being tortured, Heiji, who had clenched his fists, intends to advance toward the Chief, when suddenly Kaito Kid was standing in front of him, blocking him.

"Kid? What the hell are you doing? Out of my way!".

"Ssh! Patient, will you? I just wanted to say, if I couldn't help your wife before, cause she herself gave up her life, surely now it is a different story, isn't it?". Kid cracked his knuckles, he was already itching to beat up the Chief.

Had felt intimidated for a mere seconds, quickly he racked his brain, so he is no less bluffing. "Sorry to let you down, but shouldn't you help your friend first?" Chief pointed at Kudo while grinning.

At first, Kid thought Chief deliberately turned his attention, so that his eyes were still focused on him. But then, when he heard Kudo gasping, between shock and disgust, inevitably Kid and Heiji turned towards him.

"Wha ... the hell is this?".

Heiji Hattori's 'fake body' was still held by Kudo, began to writhe and change its own shape, like a lump of flesh that had now become intangible and disgusting, then began to wrap around Kudo, squeezing him like a giant leech.

 _ **Hiiyyy!**_

Kid gets goosebumps, between in horror and disgust. Of course he didn't want to be asked to switch places with Kudo at this time and was 'hugged' by those disgusting object like that giant poop.

"Enjoy your last moments, Kudo! It is a shame, you, Shinichi Kudo, one of the greatest grim reapers, will just die in vain! Those creature will absorb your power and abilities until you die, _hahahahahahaha_ ... Well then ... " Not completing his words, the Chief then simply vanished behind the gaping black hole that suddenly appeared behind him, with carrying Kazuha, who was already half passed out of course, which made Heiji even more angry.

"Wait a minute! Where do you want to take Kazuha?".

"Hahahahaha ..." Only Chief's sickening laugh echoed in response to Heiji's question.

"Shit! Those bastard ..."

Heiji was just about to instinctively jump into the black hole, when Kudo shouted.

"KID! What the hell are you waiting for? Hurry, take Hattori with you and follow them!" Kudo used all his strength to shout at Kaito Kid.

Why did he just stare and do nothing? He's the only one who can be relied on now!

"But ... What about you?".

Actually, Kid confused what he should do. Following Chief and Mrs. Hattori or save Kudo.

Those giant leeches didn't seem like something to be fooling around, even though it didn't look too dangerous.

"Don't mind me, I can handle it! Hurry and go after them!". Shit! This giant leech is really troublesome! Its grip is very strong! Uh-oh, it's bad! Kudo also felt increasingly weak and lost his strength to wrestle with it. "Go Kid! _**NOW!**_ ".

' _Please, go now before it's too late!_ '.

Kudo actually did not mean to speak telepathically, he was just begging with despair inwardly. But, Kid heard it.

"Alright, I understand! Let's go, Hattori!" In a blink of an eye, Kid and Hattori had disappeared, following Chief and Kazuha into the black hole, leaving Kudo alone, who was still struggling desperately, fighting the leeches.

The black hole closes right after they both enter.

' _Kid! I leave it to you!_ ' This time, Kudo really did speak telepathically to the Kid, begging him to replace him guarding and protecting the Hattori couple.

' _Keh, don't worry! Leave it to me, Kudo! Be save yourself! Don't lose to that thing!_ '.

To be honest, at that time Kudo didn't know if he could win and survive, because his consciousness was almost gone, he felt like he was very sleepy now. But one thing is certain, he will not give up until the _real_ end of his life as a grim reaper, if it turns out they are also not immortal beings!

' _I will, Kid!_ ' He promised to Kid.

And Shinichi Kudo is not a grim reaper who likes to break his promises!

"You! Don't you think I've lost to you! _Heyaaa ..._ "

* * *

"Do you think Kudo will be alright?".

Kid turned to Heiji and was quite surprised to see pure worry in his eyes, though Kid knew, Heiji must have also been uneasy, because he didn't know his wife whereabouts.

"Don't worry! Kudo is one of the great grim reaper! Besides, he is also stubborn, he won't give up easily! Now, focus, Hattori! We must find your wife as soon as possible, before something bad happens. Where is she? Can you feel her presence?".

"Eh? Me? I thought that's your job?".

Kid tsked irritably "Isn't she your wife? So that's your responsibili ..."

" _Kyaaaaa!_ " Suddenly, a terrible scream sounded from a distance.

A female voice ...


End file.
